love in a different light
by barron20
Summary: Santana walks home to find something on the streets, it turns her life upside down, She finds love in a place she never thought she would and with two blondes.
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked down the street towards her apartment building just like any other day, except this time her eyes fell towards a bundle that wasn't there this morning. santana felt an odd pull to this obscure mountain of sheets in the middle of the steet. Causiously Santana walked closer to the sheets enough to recognised they were moving in a sort of breathing manner. she aproached the bundle even more this bundle wasnt big enough for an adult be be on the streets or even a teenager meaning she was either going to find a dog ready to maul her face off or a child, either way she wasn't prepared for the outcome.

Lifting the first sheet off she only discoverd another so she repeated the action twice more to find a small blonde girl. Shaking the child awake Santana was met with shining blue eyes that had started to tear. Santana bent down to look at the girl at her level.

"Hello whats your name honey?" Santana asked in a half whisper

The child stared into Santana's deep brown eyes trying to find any reason not to trust the older woman only finding love behind the pools of brown the girl answered her "Spencer, my names' Spencer."

"Well Spencer what are you doing out here all by your self princess?" Santana asked again but with her sweetest most caring smile.

"My mommy told me i had to stay and wait for her she left me my teddy, Mr bear and told me he would keep me safe always" spencer replied, before santana could jump to any conclusions spencer continued " that was two days ago im really hungry she only said that i had to stay here, and that if someone found me i should give them this." spencer handed santana the note. she proceeded to open it not looking into Spencer's eyes afraid of what the girl might see she was stuggling to keep her tears back whilst the girl was smiling fondly and bravely at her,opening the note fully she read the words on the page;

_take care of her ,because i can't_

That's all it said santana knew right then and there she would take care of this child no mater the cost, it didn't matter that she was only 19 and in college, all that mattered to Santana was keeping this child safe and showing her love.

"Sweetie why don't you come with me we'll go to my place I'll make you some food and then you can sleep in a bed" Santana asked her voice nearly braking.

"NO! I cant what if my mommy comes back for me and im not here?" Spencer shouted catching the attention of passers by

"what if we leave a note so she knows where we are i just don't want you getting sick on the streets honey" Santana says trying to compromise.

Spencer nods her head agreeing with that option, they right a note on a piece of paper from Santana's bag and taping it to the wall, with Spencer satisfied with this she asks Santana for a lift up with a tug on Santana's jeans and the universal hand sign for up. she lifts her up and automatically spencer snuggles into her neck craving the warmth, Santana feels bad now she has felt Spencer's body temperature it is late October how she didn't think the weather would affect the little girl, when she herself was wrapped in a pea coat and a scarf whilst the girl is in a tattered t-shirt and a pair jeans in the same condition. Hurrying the girl to her apartment she missed the looks on the way past the door man.

Once they arrived at Santana's apartment she looked down to see Spencer content and asleep in comforting arms, trying to get her key Santana starts to think how she will do this without waking the girl, finally figuring she gets the keys in the locks and enters her apartment, she walks straight to her bedroom and puts Spencer in her bed to finish sleeping, Santana returns to her kitchen, leaning on the bench she takes a deep breath in wonder what she is going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later santana sat on her couch thinking over her two options; reporting this and putting Spencer in the system she knew only of because of the bad news and the gossip, Spencer was a sweet kid that didn't deserve to be put into the system and most likely stay in it until she leagally became an adult. no that didn't sit right with Santana so she thought to her option two, she had money she didnt have a job but she had a trust fund thankfully her mother was the best lawyer in Ohio and she didnt need her father because according to him she never existed after she turn 16. So right now option two to report it but to adopt Spencer as her own seemed the right choice, but still she couldn't just expect Spencer to be alright with this and again she knew nothing about the child. seconds after these thoughts Spencer strolled in rubbing her eyes trying to rub the sleep away. santana had never seen anything cuter and thought she wouldn't mind seeing that every morning.

Interrupting her thoughts spencer voiced hers "im hungry, can i have some food please" she half whined half pleaded. Santana didn't even give her time to finish she was up and walking towards her to pick her up to take her to the kitchen. But before she had even reached her she saw Spencer cower away from her. Santana stopped mid stride seeing this before she could say anything Spencer started crying "im sorry i didnt mean to ask for food, im sorry please dont, i dont need anything, i'll just go sit and wait for my mommy" Spencer splutterd inbetween wails.  
Santana got down to her level and look straight into her eyes "mija i told you when i brought you back here i would make you some dinner and now im saying you can always ask for something from me, im not saying i will always have it or i will always give you what you want but you can always ask ok" she spoke it calm and tried to come across as caring as possible.

"ok" Spencers voice is so quiet Santana nearly doesnt hear it .

"Now how do you feel about spaggetti and meatballs" Santana tried to brighten the mood by smiling as big as she could hoping she didnt look like a phsyco towards her.

"Great, just like the lady and the tramp" Santana guesses the smile worked because now Spencer is nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah just like the lady and the tramp, now how about we go back into my room and get you one of my tops so we don't get your pretty pink one covered in sauce" Spencer nods her head so they make their way into Santana's bed room, where she grabs her smallest t-shirt which she then hands to Spencer who has already taken her top off. Santana is about to turn around when she does a double take on the girls stomach which is hidden by the top shes holding, as Spencer moves the top to put it on Santana gets a look at what she thought was a tiny purple bruise. Santana nearly broke in tears that's why she coward, there on spencers stomach was a purple, black and blue bruise with shoe pints still intact. Not realizing she was staring her gaze is suddenly covered but her top, looking back up at Spencers face she cant understand, this girl is the sweetest child shes ever met yet someone chose to take their anger out on her. She quickly smiles at the girl before running to her on-suite bathroom and bringing up the contents of her empty stomach, really realizing she knows nothing of this child except her name.

Walking out her bathroom she turns to face spencer "so how about we go make some spaghetti" Santana asks, she may not be hungry anymore but right now she just wants to do whats right for spencer and get to know more about her. But what Santana wants to know most is what happend and who did it.

The duo go through to Santana's prestine kitchen where she lifts Spencer on the counter and gets what she needs from each cupboard then running through to the dinning room and stealing a chair for spencer to help, like she did with her mother when she was about her age. "Spencer how old are you" she says quickly turning to face her. spencer thinks for a minute and then just holds up her right hand all spread out. Santana repeats five out loud to confirm, to which she nods.

Santana continues asking questions to which they both answer, she learns Spencers favourite colour is purple, she loves to dance and sing, but she loves snuggling up and watching disney movies most. the food is nearly done spencer stiring the pasta whilst you check on the tomato sauce and the marinating meatballs your glad you bought everything you needed yesterday on the off chance.

Santana's mind goes back to the last thing spencer said so she asks if she watched movies with her mommy or daddy, she sees spencer flinch at the word daddy but she still answers "no mommy would send me to my room because daddy drank to much soda so she would put a disney movie in for me, but sometimes it would finish and i would go down stairs to ask if they wanted to watch one with me but daddy gets angry when ever im around." Santana curls her hands to fists getting angry but doesnt realize Spencer looking at them and the tears pricking to her eyes "im sorry i shouldn't have said that im sorry. Please ill be good" with those words Santana snaps out of her thoughts and turns off the pans and turns to Spencer she hoists her into a hug and whispers thats shes sorry. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Santana let her go and prepared the plates and went to the table, throughout dinner spencer tells her of her favourite animals, favourite places and favourite film of which Santana actually has, but santana doesnt tell her this.  
After the finish dinner Santana tells Spencer to go to living room whilst she puts plates away, she brings through two bowls of vinalla and chocolate ice cream she gives one to Spencer whilst she put in Finding Nemo. she turns to sit on the couch but instead of watching the tv she watches Spencers face as it beams when the menu comes up. Santana presses play and gets comftable eating her ice cream whilst Spencer does the same, 20 minutes into the film Santana feels the couch moves so she looks at Spencer, Santana turns her body and invites Spencer to snuggle, she takes the chance as quick as she can and snuggles into Santanas comforting embrace they both fall asleep before the end of the film. Spencer wrapped in Santana's protective embrace and Santana with a content smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up the next morning on the couch to the new york traffic she looked down expecting to see spencer but she wasnt there she looked in her room and everywhere in her apartment but she seemed to be know where in the apartment. The one other place Santana could think of that Spencer would go would be to the place where she found her. Santana couldn't help but feel bad she hadn't told Spencer the truth about anything but how could she bring herself to break the childs heart she would find that to painful for herself to go through never mind little Spencer. She quickly grabbed her over coat and a pair of uggs that were conviently at her feet she slipped these on and ran to the spot.

There she was huddled in on herself fast asleep Santana carefully walked over and picked her up she stayed asleep the whole time. She took her straight back to the apartment, she took them through to her bedroom she took the top off of the girl grabbed her phone and took a few pictures of the prominent bruise and saving them to a file in the phone. she then took off all other clothing and grabbed another top for the girl. Santana was amazed she didnt wake, she tucked her into bed and went to leave turning to take one more look at the little girl she wished could be hers so very soon. As Santana thought, as soon as her eyes looked upon the girl she couldn't leave her so instead she her self changed into long pj bottoms and a tank top and proceeded to get in to her bed, making sure not to wake Spencer who must have felt the bed dip as she unconsiously made her way closer to snuggle with Santana who invited the girl into her arms. This time Santana couldnt stop the tears that rolled down her face or the warm swell in her heart.

The next time Santana woke to Spencer having a nightmare and her legs feeling wet, spencer was sweating and a withing mess muttering in her sleep " No please, it hurts... im sorry ...stop please... mommy help, mommy no please...im sorry daddy" Santana had heard enough she was yet again crying for the little girl so as carefully as she could she shook Spencer awake.

Spencer woke with a jolt too feel her bottom half wet, she turned to look at santana but not yet looking in her eyes, Spencer knew if she did she would see anger and hate for messing up her bed, she started to shuffle away but Santana caught her before she could get to far she knew what was coming so she tensed her body. Santana felt the girls body tense and then realized why so she just brought Spencer into a hug and whispered into her ear "it's ok" over and over till she relaxed into the embrace.  
seeing this Santana put a sweet kiss on the top of her head, "sweetie would you like to get up and we will clean you up and the bed i promise i'm not mad in the slightest" Santana asked still trying to reasure her.  
"promise?" Spencer asks in the most timid voice that Santana is sure her heart just cracked again. Santana puts another peck on her head repeating the word but as a statement. Santana gets out the bed and turns around and picks Spencer up on her hip as she snuggles into her neck again, once in the bathroom Santana places Spencer on the toilet whilst she runs the bath, adding bubbles just for the girl. Once the temperature is suitable Santana turns to look at the girl, it brings a frown to her face when she notices a matching frown on the girls face,lifting the girls face Santana asks "whats wrong" she doesnt get a reply so she just asks spencer to lift her arms so santana can get her t-shirt off she complies to this so she lets it go.

Santana pov

"Princess can you get in the bath for me" i asked she still wouldnt look at me, i really hope she'll cheer up it was an accident it happens, i huffed and stood up offering a hand to help her in. I was noticing so many things about spencer like right now how her legs were shaking as we walked towards the bath. she got in and turned to me "please dont" came out of her mouth to say she was scared was an understatement she was terrified, but of what.

Hhoney dont what"i asked with everybit of comfort i had in my body.

"Please dont dunk me i know i was bad but please dont please San" oh my god, i couldnt stop them the tears were already dripping off my chin i didnt know what to say except what i thought was the right answer "i wont i promise spence aslong as your with me i will never harm you" i can't begin to understand what they put her through but i sure as hell will try. I did what i thought i should to comfort her whilst in the bath, i ran back into my room slipped out my pjs and into a bikini, coming back into the bathroom she was still shaking so i slipped in behind her pulling her into my chest, it was like when she was in my arms i relaxed but i wasn't the one it was meant for she always relaxed, i cant help but hope she will always feel safe in my arms. I wash her hair with the most care i could give her but i asked her to wash her body i didnt want to hurt her even if that was accidently hiting her bruise.

We went to my room i dryed her and did her hair into a nice braid, she dressed in her shorts and top which i had washed yestered and died as soon as the washer finished. I set her in the living room watching Spoungebob with a bowl of lucky charms whilst i went in the shower. Once i was ready i did the one thing i hoped i would never have to do again.

I walked back in to the living room and asked Spencer to come sit with me, i thought she would sit next to me but she ended up in my lap, i guess she was making up for lost time. "Spencer honey you know when your mom left you there what did she say to you before she left" i had to ask before i explained what had happened to her. She look at me with tear filled eyes and answered "mommy said i was to stay and be a good girl and that daddy needed her more right now and to give that note to anybody who found me, sanny is my mommy coming to get me?" shit i didnt expect that think Santana "honey your mom isnt coming back-" shit no now she started to cry, "- but how would you feel if i was you new mommy" and as quick as that the crying stopped and she clung to my neck as tight as possible.  
"I'd like that. What would i call you though i can't call you mommy" Spencer whispered into my ear i could felt her smile at the end so i knew we would be alright.

"You could call me 'mami' if you want" her smile brightend when i said this and she was finaly looking at me so i could see her head nodding.

We agreed after that conversation to go get her some new clothes and toys plus a few bits of furniture for my guest room but i guess you could call it her room now. So right now Spence and i had just gotten out my mercedez and were walking hand in hand towards the entrance of the mall, walking through the automatic doors i accidently bumped into the most gorgeous blonde i had laid eyes upon, her lean body in that tight tank and and tight dance pants, i couldnt stop staring, she had apoligised not only was she beautiful she had the voice of an angel and the most electric blue eyes, realizing it was my turn to apoligise but i couldnt move i was in a trace of her beauty. The tug on my arm brought me back to reality "im so sorry i wasn't paying attention to where i was going, i am so sorry i could buy you a coffe or something to make up for it" i rambled, i don't ramble unless im nervous, oh god she makes me nervous.

"no it's alright im actually late so i better go bye" with that she was gone and i was left saying my goodbye to the air. with another tug from Spencer on my arm we carried on to the disney store, Spencer picked 5 dresses, 10 t-shirts , 5 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shorts, 2 tracksuits, 8 pairs of pjs and a lot of socks and underwear all these had a selection of Disney characters. whilst paying for this two Mickey mouse hoodies caught my eye one was adult and the other was a child i couldn't resist and got them the woman at the till asked if i wanted them customized, i got Lopez and the back of each. We made our way back to the car to put the stuff away and headed back. we were greeted at the checkout by the same woman as we handed her the nemo and dory plushies spencer couldnt resist i also bought her simba from the lion king as that is my favourite, i also stocked up an 15 new and original disney films ranging from mulan to tangled. we left with the toys plus a lamp a disney princes mat and mirror. The mirror made me think we went back to the car put these bags in again we returned to the mall but went to a different shop by this time Spencer's feet were hurting so she was on my hip whilst i picked up some kids shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush, and other products she would need.

It was just after noon so we stopped at the food caught i asked Spence what she would like to eat she just looked at me confused, so i just ordered her a chicken nugget happy meal with a lemonade whilst i had a chicken salad i know it defeats the purpose of have a healthy meal from a fast food place but oh well spencer was happy so i was too. finishing lunch i there was really only two things left for spencer some new shoes and some bed sheets, we went to some cheap shop first were she got two pairs of black strapped flats, a pair of pink sandles ,and a pair of fluffy slippers, i couldnt resist buying her a pair of black fake ugg boots. Next up was the nike factory for a pair of high tops and two pairs of trainers which both had purple in. We were walking towards a store which seemed to sell bed linnen when i looked back to the disney shop to see they sold better ones so we giggled and ran toward it, spencer got the purple Mulan, purple Jasmine, the Lion King and the Finding Nemo one of course, i was so happy all day by how bright her face was and how her eyes sparkeld everytime i looked at her. At the cashier again we bought our stuff when spencer came running up to me and asked with the sweetest smile i couldnt have said no but when she said " mami can i get this food and cup set" my heart swelled with love.

Getting back to the apartment was easy we talked about what we had bought and she kept calling me her mami i felt like i was on cloud nine. once everything was unpacked we settled down on the couch watching tangled with spencer snuggled into my chest, i turned to ask if she wanted pizza for dinner she nodded so i got up to ring for a medium margeritta, whilst on the phone i realized i would have to ring my mami but that could wait until Spence was in bed. When the pizza arrived Tangled had finished so they opted for the Lion king. snuggled up with full stomachs i let out a content smile i felt as if this is were i blelonged but something was missing and i didnt know what but my mind kept drifting towards that blonde. once the movie was finished spencer was asleep in my arms so i carried her to her room and gave her nemo to snuggle. I left her door open a crack and made my way back to the living room i collapsed on the sofa doing what i had put off all day i rang the familiar number.

"hello"

"hi mami"

"santanita"

"mami i need you"


	4. Chapter 4

Santana Pov

"Santana Marie Lopez what have you done now, you better not be ringing me from jail!"

"no mami i just need you to come to new york as soon as you can mami, please i need you" my voice broke at the end and i think she knew i really needed her because she agreed and is now on the next flight here which is due to get in in two hours which will make it half ten.  
I have two hours to burn so right now i was glad i didnt have any papers for my music history or compisition classes. So right now i'm using my time to really think and research what i can do and what my mother needs to help me get spencer she already feels like my daughter, and i can already say i love her. Reading through the chilrens act took me just over an hour but i know what i have to do but i dont think i can do it without my mami.

When it was just after ten o'clock i went into Spence's room and carried her to the car in her pjs, she slept all the way to the airport but unluckily for both me and her she woke up when i unstrapped the seat belt to lift her out again. Once we were succesfully out the car i looked at her to see her sporting the most cutest pout obviously unhappy i woke her up i kissed her cheek and it seemed to disapear. Spencer stayed on my hip the whole time in the airport she should have been heavy but she wasnt and im sure she was much smaller than other five year olds i guess i will check that.

"mami why are we here"

"we're here to pick my mami up so she can make sure you can stay with me baby"

"oh ok will she like me mami"

"well lets say she's alot like me and i love you so its very likely"

she had the biggest grin on her face when i said that she cuddled into my neck i almost didnt hear it when she said "i love you too mami" i pulled back out the embrace to pepper her face in kisses, she started to giggle and that seems to be the only thing that can stop my tears to fall again, this child is turning me into the biggest sap. Getting into the moment i nearly missed my mami walking past not even realizing it was me i called after her, as soon as i did Spencer buried herself into my shoulder and hiding behind my hair using as a shield. My mother looked over this way and again passed straight passed me but her eyes came back to study me for a few seconds her eyes widening in realization. She took a few steps before she stopped in her tracks her eyes focused on something i followed her line of sight straight to Spencer, shit is going to hit the fan.

She sort of scurried towards me and then as soon as she was near, i knew i was fucked she was going to lecture me or think i stole a child.  
"SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ you better not have stolen that child" she said in a harsh whisper  
see what i mean she always thinks the worst the fact she actually thinks i would steal a child she should be ashamed, i may have stolen a few bits in my childhood days but i wouldn't now.

"No mami i did not steal her, she is what i need your help with she came with this" i handed her the note. "so you want me to take her Santana you know i can't i ha-" she stopped mid sentence finally working it out. What Spencer said next just kind of helped her put more pieces together, "mami i thought you said i could stay with you and that you keep me safe please i promise to be better i'll be more good, we can take all my toys back to the store i don't need them i promise"

i turn to my mami flashed her a small smile before turning back to Spencer, "honey i told you they are yours no matter what happens and thats why your abuela here"i pointed to my mami "is here for, she's going to try and make sure you get to stay with me" i kissed her forehead and she relaxed back into my chest. I looked over at my mami to see she had tears running down her face, she smiled at me then at spencer then asked "so mija who is this adorable little girl who is going to be my grandaughter" i smiled widely at my mother, fuck why did i have to start crying again. "this is Spencer, Spencer this is your abuela" introducing them Spencer came out from my hair and gave my mom a wave and a smile. After this we made our way to the car as it was nearly 11 and Spencer was getting fidgety and tired atleast tomorrow was a sunday so we don't have to deal with this properly till monday.

Spencer fell asleep in the car with only three streets to go so i carried her up to my apartment whilst my mother carried her luggage and opened the door i took spencer to her room and tucked her in she didn't wake again so i did my happy dance out the room but bumped straight into my mami. SHIT. now here comes the lecture, how could i forget.

"Santana can you tell me everything about her i have to know so i can be your lawyer, you do want costudy of that child dont you"  
" most definately" so i told my mother everything from the start and showed her photo on my phone of her stomach, she made me download it onto the computer as well as photocopying the note, she said it was a back up in case she lost it she then took out a memory stick so she could always have them on her just in case.

My mother pulled out her laptop to analyse both of these, my mother is more hi tech than me she has an apple mac where as i like my hp laptop, she calls me over from the couch half an hour laterwith interesting news, the bruise on Spencer's stomache is from a size 6 boot, this means it was most likely to have come from a woman, but seeing as my mami and i both wear a size 5 yes we have small feet it runs in the family ok, it cant be us, so that leaves her mother. I run to my bathroom again after hearing details about Spencer and vomit again.  
Its almost midnight so we go to bed i offer my mami my bed whilst i go to spencers room she has a double but shes tiny plus she snuggles into me and i want to spend as much time as possible with her just in case. As my mami and i bid goodnight she stops me before i go into Spencer's room.

" Santana im so proud of you for doing this, i was proud of you at sixteen when you told me you were gay, i was proud of you for getting into college but i have never been more proud and i would be lucky to get to call that little girl my grandaughter, i love you Santana.  
She went to bed without another word and i went towards Spencer i got and again as soon as i was in she snuggled into me "i love you mami" she said in her sleep. "I love you to baby girl so much" i cant believe I've known her a day and a half and i feel so much love towards her i am definitely in the right place but that thing is still missing, Oh well. I went to sleep dreaming of my daughter and i playing in the park with someone hidden behind their camera taking pictures of us, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana pov

Urgh turn it off i groaned fumbling around for my phone whoever was calling me is dead the second i pick up, finally.

"hello"

"hey S"

"Q " i turned to face the princess clock on the wall "its eight o'clock, your signing you own death wish with satan here"

"i know S but i hadn't heard from you yesterday we were supposed to go shopping for my date, which by the way was a disaster i'm finally starting to see why your a lesbian"

"sorry Q ive just got alot going on my mami just got here last night but i promise to fill you in on tuesday in class, save me a seat"

"you better, you so owe me for yesterday by the way and say hi to maribel, bye S"

"bye Q"

I rolled back over to get comfy and streched trying to help my body find a comftable position, i was so close to falling back to sleep when reality hit me like a lorry going 100mph. I went to bed with a little blonde princess and yet she's not here. SHIT not again i bolted upright again checking the bathroom noticing the lack of blonde hair in the room towards the front door. i was turning the latch when "MAMI where you going?" was shouted from the kitchen urgh im so stupid i should have checked.

"no where sweetie" i picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek for the first time she returned the gesture by planting a sloppy kiss just below my cheek, and just like yesterday the water works started again.

"whats wrong mami, i'm sorry i wont do it again"

i turned to her i gave her a smile and shook my head " no honey i loved it just like i love you, so how about we go see what we can make for breakfast"

"mami abuela and i already made breakfast when you were still sleepy we made pancakes because abuela said their you favourite, she made me chocolate ones mami they were really good" i smiled down at her walking through to the kitchen i put her down and face my mother, she was sporting a grin similar to mine i mouthed a thank you but she shook her her ignoring the thanks.

Spencer sat on my knee feeding me my pancakes ejoying the goofy faces i made at her after every bite, god i cant believe she could be mine so very soon. i always wanted kids but i thought it would be at a later date and i would have a partner, but things don't always go as planned and right now i have never been so glad they don't.

Once i was finished i got up to wash the dishes but my mami just stopped and told me to get myself and Spence ready, i ran a bath and i did the same as yesterday she was even more relaxed with her other nemo and dory bath toys she wanted to try out, and i couldnt say no she  
gave me the adorable pout that i just can't resist i'm really screwed if she ever works that out.

I got her ready before myself, she stayed with playing with my hair as i dryed it the straightend it once i was ready we went back through to the living room where my mother was on her mac i switched the tv on and put some kids show on for Spencer.  
"mija i'm going to stay in today and put all your credidentials together for tomorrow, that should take a few hours why dont you take Spencer out for the day."

"yeah thats sounds good mami thank you" i turned towards Spencer "hey baby girl what do you want to do today" she sat there doing the thinking pose for a minute or so i was trying so hard not to laugh whilst my mother actually used her brain grabbed her phone and took a picture, she really did look cute.

" i wanna go dancing please"

"ok well, how about we go find a class you can join in with then maybe we can go to the park for lunch"

"yey your the best mami"

I grabbed everything i would need and walked to the only dance studio i know of because my friend Tina's husband co-owns it we walked towards peirce-changs well i was dragged once she saw the sign.

We got inside and i went to the front desk " hi my names santana, my daughter here loves to dance so i was wondering if there was any chance she could join in just for today to see how she gets on" she nods at me then shouts towards a blonde named brittany who has her back to us but i didn't mind the veiw was great.

Brittany span round quickly, oh my god its the hottie from the mall my day just got so much better, the receptionist explained what i asked she nodded along, Brittany then turned to us.

"hey sweetie whats your name"

"Spencer, your really pretty miss"

"please call me Brittany or Miss P thats what all my other students call me"

"does that mean im gonna be one of your students"

"if you want to be and if your mom is ok with that" they both look at me i just nod looking at brittany, she is so beautiful.

"so how about you and me go shake what our momma's gave us then we can come back and talk to your mom"

"ok bye mami, love you" "i love you to mija"

Brittany took Spencers hand leading her over to the door Spencer halted half way and turn back "mami your not going to leave me are you"

"no baby girl im going to sit on that seat right in front of that window, if you just want to check im still her just look i promise i'm not going to leave"

"okay mami" she grabbed Brittany's hand again and turned to go, just as they were about to turn brittany grinned at me and i swear my heart stopped for a second.

i sat on the chair which was incredibly comfy for the whole hour, watching spencer through the glass window she only looked at me 5 times but every time i would smile and give her the thumbs up and the time for her to look again would be longer. I swear i tried to watch Spencer the whole time but my eyes where drawn to Brittany the way her body moved so fluidly, my eyes followed her chest as she rolled her body to the beat but when she turned to show the class which way to go by facing the same way as them towards the mirrors my eyes were instantly drawn to her ass, then the music started and she started to sway her hip after that i dont know what happend in the dance my eyes were glued to the eighth wonder of the world. Shit how did just a little bit of dancing get me so wet my underwear were uncomftable but right now i didn't care.

Just before the class ended i heard someone shout my name, it pulled me out my Brittany trance, i turned to find the owner of the voice but i wasn't suprised to find the owner was Tina. Tina, Quinn and i all have music history together so i hadnt seen her since friday like Q, but unlike  
Q Tina was about to find out everything before Quinn, shit i'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Hey Tina whats up"

"S i think the question her is what are you doing here"

"erm you see it all really complicated -" before i could finish my sentence Brittany and Spencer came bounding over to us.

"mami did you see me dance" i looked at Tina to see her face of shock i bent down and picked spencer up "i did see baby girl and you were amazing your nearly as good as britt here" oh crap i gave her a nick name i must sound like a creep"

"San is it just me or do you think if she kept practicing she could be better than me" Brittany said and gave me a wink.

"A ..absolutely" i stuttered and looked at Spencer "you know if Britt said that Spence it must be true" she and Brittany grinned at me i couldn't help but feel like everything is my life was perfect, that thing that always seemed like it was missing isn't there but the moment is ruined when Tina cleared her throat. We all turned to her "so santana you have a daughter well how come i didn't know about this until now" i was about to answer but Spencer stepped in "i had a different mommy until friday but i love my mami more" i kissed her cheeck and told her i loved her too.

After an uncomftable silence Brittany turned to me "San how about we go get that coffee you owe me and maybe we can have lunch" Shit no she rembered i made a complete of an ass when i first met her but wait she still rembered i did a mental happy dance.

" that sounds great Britt Britt but i kinda promised i would take Spence to the park"

"thats no problem how about we go get some sandwiches and have a picnic in the park"

"awesome, what do you think"

"this is gonna be the best day EVER thank you mami" she hugged me tighter.

Spencer and i stayed in the lobby whilst Brittany changed, i explaind to Tina that i would tell her everything on tuesday just like with Quinn, she only agreed not to bug me anymore about it if i brought her and Q their coffee's on Tuesday too.

Less than ten minutes later Brittany walked out the staff changing room, i swear she looked like a super-model she wore tight black skinny jeans which made her ass look gorgeous, a tight blue tank top, topped it off with a cut off leather jacket and a pair of converses. Yet i have never seen anything more cute, sexy and beautiful.

We all said our goodbyes to tina and headed out to subway, it was just across the street from the park i got a sunday sub meal, and both Brittany and Spencer got a chicken salad sub meal. Just as we were paying brittany added a plain bun to our bill, i looked across at her but she just shrugged. we filled our drinks and walked out the shop the food in my bag, my right hand clutching to Spencers as she walked in the middle of Britt and I. We walked to the entrance of the park, i scanned it looking for the perfect spot to eat the sun was shinning and it was quite hot for this time of year, in the distance there was a tree over looking the childrens play park. We walked over I sat down first then Brittany next to me, Spencer was still standing she was giving me a look.

"whats wrong spence"

"i wanna sit next to Britty" she half demanded so i opened my legs she setteled in between them leaning into my stomach seeming content. I handed out the sandwichs and drinks to them, i went to give Britt the bun but she told me to keep it till later again i gave her a confused look but we just carried on eating our lunch. Britt and Spence got into a converstation about some disney movies of which i hadn't seen so i just sat and watched as they got animatley into their conversation. Once Spence finished her sub she turned to me any baisically begged to go play in  
the park i told her aslong as i could see her she could play all she wanted.

Spencer ran to the swings and began to push her self higher, i looked at Britt "why did you agree to come with me and Spence, you didn't have to take me up on my offer and you definately didn't have to come with us to the park."

"San, Spencer is a wonderful child she looks up to you alot, after what she said about having a different mother before it just made me want to get to know her more, it was like when i bumped into you yesterday and i saw her face smiling so brightly i kinda just thought to myself i want to be able to do that for her, and when i saw her this morning i just had to try but right now i guess im the happiest ive ever been and thats not only because of her. Plus you really aren't that sneaky at leering, seriously san your eyes were glued to my but for like fifty minutes of the hour this morning."

"so i guess my leering baisically outs me as a lesbian thats not a problem is it beca-" i was cut off.

"no san not at all if i had a problem with it i wouldn't be here would I, besides i like it when a beautiful woman stares at my assets"

"wait your gay "

"no-" my heart sunk " but i am bisexual" my heart is back and beating faster "San are you single?"

"yes are you"

"yes, so you wouldn't mind if i did this" i was confused until she leaned over and her lips were on min. i kissed back with vigour she made her way onto my lap and i asked for entrance with my tounge she let me in, we caressed each others tounges, i grabbed her waist moving my thumbs under her tank and lightly rubbed in clockwise circles, she moaned into my mouth just as i licked the roof of hers. Britt's moan brought us back to reality i pulled away but lent my forhead against hers, we were both trying to catch our breaths. she caught hers first, "i can't stop thinking about you, everytime i see you i feel, i don't know what it is but i don't want it to stop".

"me neither Britt, go on a date with me on wednesday"

"okay" with that we both leaned back in this kiss was not like our last, this is just lips and soft touches but the passion is still there.

"EWWWWW mami, Britty " Spencer inturupted us but was smiling so wide, we sheepishly smiled back.

"hey Spencer how would you like to go feed the ducks with your mami and I"

"yey Britty" Brittany was already on her feet. "Hurry up mami"she pulled on my sleeve to try and get me up faster, now i realised what the extra bun was for. As we walked over to the waterside Britt took my hand but i tangled our fingers. I gave Spencer the bread bun and told her not to go any closer to the water, she started ripping it up and throwing it in the water, the ducks made their way over and she started giggling. I turned myself into brittany it just felt so right, she kissed the top of my head and it felt as if my world was complete.  
Brittany walked Spencer and i back to my apartment, we walked back with our hands tangled together we got stopped twice by people saying how cute our family was, i didnt realize how much Britt and Spencer looked alike until then. When we reached my apartment i let Spencer in and turned back to Brittany, we exchanged numbers.

"i'll text you details on Tuesday"

"perfect bye san" she turned to leave

"Britt Britt" she turned to face me so i reached up to her neck and brought her in for a bruising kiss, she backed me against the wall next to the door we both moaned when our tounges met.

"mija are you ok-" my mami opened the door but we didn't hear until she spoke again " mija oh" she saw us and we broke apart.

"mami this is Brittany, Spencer's dance teacher"

"its nice to meet you Brittany you really are as pretty as Spencer said."

We all said goodbye but Brittany couldn't leave without a constricting hug from Spencer i closed the door after one last wink. Turning round i was faced with my mami and Spencer. "well you move fast mija but i approve of your taste. Speaking of, dinner will be finished in 20"

"Thanks mami" she went back into the kitchen "what do you say squirt we go watch some cartoons" she ran into the living room and set every thing it whilst i lay on the couch lay like we had this afternoon. Mami called us throught to the table, she had made her famous bourito's "i love you mami" i exclaimed they were my favourite dish when i was living at home. Throughout dinner Spencer told her Abuela of her day that she spent with ' her britty' and how she got to feed the ducks for the first time good job i took a couple of pictures today.  
My mother cleaned up again so spencer went and got our pjs i decided it was a bit cold tonight so i gave her the hoodie i hade bought she smiled so big when she saw the back.

"what does it say mami"

"it says 'Lopez' so no matter what happens you will always be a Lopez"

We ran through and showed my mami our new hoodies then snuggled up on the couch to lilo and stich and just like every other night she fell asleep in my arms. i carried her to bed and slipped the hoodie off her without waking her walking back into the living room mami and i discussed what we were going to do tomorrow she had every thing she needed and according to her there was no way i wouldn't get costody of Spencer. We went to sleep early, in the same arrangements as last night, i put my phone on charge before getting into bed i lay on my back and Spencer lay her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my stomach. i kissed her head and picked up my phone and texted Brittany.

TO: sweet dreams Britt britt xoxox

FROM: nighty night san xoxoxox

I fell asleep fully content for once.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana Pov

i woke up alot earlier than usual i looked down and Spencer was still next to me i guess that was a good sign, i looked to her clock it was six o'clock. I carefully got out of bed so i didnt disturb Spence. I went into the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth, we had to be at social services at eight so it was better if i was ready and only Spence had to get ready. I walked through to the kitchen expecting to find my mami but she must still be in bed, i let her sleep in i was only prepared for today because of her she deserves it. i put on a put of coffee i don't function without it. While that was on i started to go through my cupboards seeing what i needed, i hoped this process wouldn't take long i mean we had thought over everything; where she would go to school, hobbies she could do, my financial status and my living and acomidation it was all perfect. I had a list in my had of what i needed and if Spence was still her tonight she could just come with me and we could get her some age apropriete meals because i am so sure she won't want any of my ocean fish pie. My coffe was finally done taking my first sip i let out a sigh of perfect content, I finished my first cup so i turned back to my fridge and cupboards grabbing what i needed for a batch of chocolate pancakes.

it was just before seven o'clock when both mami and Spence came through to the kitchen i was just putting the last pancake into a plate. Spencer came straight to me tugging on my jeans i lifted her up she rested her head on my should obviously still tired. Mami lent against the bench sipping her coffee just looking as us, she put her coffe down and walked out minutes later she came back with her phone and camera taking a picture on both. Spencer and i stayed cuddled up all through breakfast even if that meant i was feeding her just like she did me yesterday. We finished breakfast quickly as we had a time limit, i quickly ran a bath for Spence she was still a bit unsure as i didn't get in with her but she barely showed it.

We were all ready and out the door by half seven, we took my mercedez i have never been more frustrated than when Spence's car seat just slowed us down. setting off we had just over 20 minutes to get there. At eight we were just parking so we were slightly late but i wasnt really bothered about that i was most concerned that maybe Spencer wasn't coming home with me today. I entered the building with Spencer on my hip i needed her close, my mami understood and took my bag so i could totally just concentrate on her. We were called into an office where we were asked why we were here at first it sounded like we were just reporting an abandoned child as he brung up the foster care system, i shouted no at him, Spencer climbed onto my knee she seemed to know this would instantly calm me. My mother then took over explaining that i was hoping to adopt Spencer, he nodded in understanding. My mother and Spencer were asked to leave the room whilst i answered her questions they were pretty straight forward all things my mother and i went over. Next the man asked if i could send Spencer in for some questions.

i went outside and knelt in front of Spencer " honey that really nice man wants to speak to you all you have to do is tell him the truth" she nodded and took my hand as i took her to the room. I went back to where my mami was sitting she took my hand, we just sat like that and waited. After what seem like and hour but was only ten minutes the social worker walked Spencer towards us. "from what you have told us and Spencer you Cannot take her " i broke, i crouched down and picked Spencer up and sobbed into her hair " without signing her gaurdianship papers then she will be all yours" i looked at him he had to be kidding. I stopped crying and i looked at spencer she was smiling wide i laughed then spun her round. We all walked back to his office, i pulled Spencer to sit in my lap whilst i signed all her guardianship papers, parental papers and then a state contract. she was finally mine, she was a Lopez and she was my daughter.

Spencer and i walked out of the building hand in hand, i turned back to my mami "do you mind if we spend the day together"  
"go spend time with your daughter mija" my daughter i like the sound of that. We left my mami and walked back towards the park we were at yesterday, entering the play park she went straight to an empty swing.

"mami will you push me please"

"sure baby" i went behind her and began to push after a while she got bored and decided to go on the jungle gym. I went and sat on a bench inside the play park taking out my phone and snapping a few pictures, i decided why wait and texted Tina and Quinn to meet at a nearby cafe for lunch. It was nearly one when we left the park, we were meeting the others in ten.

We walked into the cafe i noticed the others weren't here yet so i took Spencer to a booth, they had placemats for children to draw so i gave Spence the crayon pack and just waited. After a few minutes of waiting they walked in, Q saw me so she half ran to the table " hey S, whoa who's kids this"

"mine"

"ha ha S very funny now seriously who's kid is this"

"as i said Quinn mine"

"mami who's that" Quinn looked at me in disbelief

"Spencer this is your Auntie Quinn and you already met your Auntie Tina"

"wait you knew about this and didn't tell me, no hold up a second why didnt you tell me Santana" see i knew i would get in trouble.

"Tina doesn't know anything so both of you sit down and order then i will explain. Sweetie what do you want to have"

"waffles please mami"

"course baby girl" i kissed her on the head. I looked over to see T and Q looking at me like i had a third head. We ordered our food and had light conversation, when the waiter brought it to us i explained in detail to them what happened from friday to now about spencer. We all finished up our food and waited for the bill "how about we go back to mine and watch a few movies i know mami would love to see you" they agreed so we packed up and left. On the way out the door i saw a familiar head of hair but the head was attached to some boys head so it couldn't be.

"oh hey look its Brittany and Artie" Tina had noticed them too. " hey guys"

"hey Tina" she looked over to me "SAN" she was surprised to see me.

"Britty" Spencer went round and hugged her.

They all said their hello's but all i wanted to do was get the fuck out of there how could she do that to me after she knew everything obviously i was just a game or a way to actually get some, it was obvious the stubbles over here couldn't give her what i could. I complained and they agreed to leave, we got half way down the street when Britt ran after me. " San let me explain, please"

"No from now on your just Spencer's dance teacher nothing else" i turned and walked back to my daughter and friends. When we got to my building Spencer ran to the elevator and waited for us "slow pokes" to come. There was an uncomfortable silence when we rode to my floor it continued like that until we got into the apartment it was only broken by my mami talking to Q and T. Spencer and i set up Mulan in the dvd play and got comfortable on the couch together, Quinn and Tina came through with a bowl of popcorn to share and we started the film. When reflections started i looked at quinn and nodded;

"look at me i will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter,  
can it be im not meant to play this part" Quinn sang

Tina took over after her " now i see that if were truly to be myself,  
i would break my familys heart." Spencer looked at them in utter disbelief until i took over.

" who is that girl i see staring straight back at me why is my reflection someone i dont know,  
somehow i cannot hide who i am through i've tried, when will my reflection show who i am inside"

we all sang together for the last line and turned back to watch the film but spencer turn our attention back to her "WOW you can sing i want to be just like you when i grow up mami" i smiled at her and kissed her forehead "you be who you are and i will always love you"  
"Awe's " were said from across the room, leave it too the two to always ruin my moments.

When the movie finished my mami came through to ask if Tina And Quinn wanted to stay for dinner they both agreed mami then asked Spencer if she would like to help her make dinner, she was definately my child the way she jumped at the chance like i did when i was her age.  
I turned away from Spencer to look at my best friends.

"So what was that with Brittany today" Tina spoke up.

" wekissedyersterday"

"What"

"we kissed yesterday well she kissed me"

"why would she do that her and artie have been together two years"

"she told me she was single" tears started to collect in my eyes.

"Aww S you really liked her didn't you" i nodded to Quinn and they got up and cuddled me. Spencer must have come through whilst they were comforting me. "mami why are you crying, are you sad"

"just a little but its gone because you make me happy" i smiled and picked her onto my knee, planting kisses all over her face. Mami called us through for her famous pasta bake. After dinner Q and Tina excused themselves whilst Spencer and i went to bed i had an early lecture and she was just tired. I put my phone on charge and unlocked the screen there were ten messages and five missed calls all from britt. I would read them tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany Pov

I can't believe i told her i was single i'm so stupid. I had to kiss her aswell she's just different, I'm not happy but yesterday just for five minutes i guess i felt somesort of happiness but i was just mostly guilt. The guilt i feel now is a hundred time worse.

I walked back to the cafe were i had left artie of course he was flirting with the waitress and didn't even notice me sit. I interrupted their conversation "Artie can we go home now"

"Babe we haven't even ordered yet, Sally here just came over to do take our orders" he guestured to sally using his hands which just happen to be level with her breasts.

"Artie i'm not hungry anymore i'm just going to go home"

" Fine I'll meet you back home later, I'm going out with the boys after this"

"Bye"I waited for him to return the jesture but he just got back to Sally. I walked home from the cafe thinking over the last two years; the first couple of month were great Artie was really attentive and sweet, we hadn't had sex yet and it didn't seem as though he was pressuring me to do 'it' with him but now i look back and its like he was, he would be really sweet and make me dinner then we would watch a movie that i wasn't to sure on but got into anyway and then halfway through he would turn me into him and place kisses on my neck and start a make out session, after a few times of doing this he would end up onto of me and i would stop it and he would sigh and just go clear the plates away we used for dinner. Once his romantic way hadn't worked he started asking me to go clubbing or out to a pub with his friends and their girlfriends where he would pour drinks down my throat trying to get me drunk enough. I still didn't give so he got even more frustrated , 'god i am so stupid why didn't i see this all before'. A few weeks later we stopped going clubbing and we barely saw each other i started thinking he was going to break up with me like all the other pricks i had been, but out of the blue he took me for a romantic dinner and asked me to move in with him, we had been together for six months so i did, I also had sex with him for the first time. I guess now that was his plan all along, but it was great for another 8 months we were steady but he still pestered me for sex every night and most mornings. He grew distant and look where we are now.

I got back to 'our' apartment yet i was the only one who paid rent and had a full time job/business so i guess it was really my apartment. I slumped into the seat turning the tv on and going straight to netflix and renting Finding Nemo my favourite film and the only one that seemed to always cheer me up. Half way through the film i sat up, for once Nemo wasn't working i was still sad because of artie and because of what i had done to Santana. I got up and went through to the kitchen, i opened the fridge looking what was inside; nothing i walked to the cupboards noticing a few things but i wasn't in the mood for them. I went back to the fridge hoping something had changed, nope still the same shit, Artie's beer and nothing else that interested me, but instead of leaving empty handed i grabbed the beer and rang the familiar pizza number.

I settled back on the couch twenty minutes later when the pizza arrived, i opened my second beer flicked through the channels to find nothing, i got up again grabbed season one of ' One Tree Hill' and started the rest of my night with pizza, beer and my favourite tv show. hopefully this would help.

I finished the first two discs, the 6 pack of beer and a full pizza to myself i was drunk, full and still felt like crap so i just went to bed with the hope i would feel better tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning in my bed alone i guess Artie didn't come home last night again. I really want to break up with him but i don't to hurt him, staying with him i'm only hurting myself. I got up and got ready to go to the studio it only took half an hour so i just decided to jog there, I started thinking more about what i wanted my life to be, I knew i didn't want to be with Artie and i also knew i wanted to be in Santana's life, but i also wanted to be in Spencer's. I had a plan and i was going to start it as soon as i got to work.

Santana Pov

I woke up before my alarm for once but only because i had i knew and better one that jumped up and down on me. " Get up Mami you needs to go to school so Abuela and me can play all day. MAMI GET UP!"

"Alight im up"

"Yey, grandma, mami's up can i have Lucky charms now"

"mami you used my daughter to get me up and bribed her with food" i scolded my mami.

"yes mija now eat your breakfast and get ready for classes"

"Fine" i grumbled as i shoved a mouthful of lucky charms down my throat. I finished and noticed Spencer was to so i dragged her to the bath with me and enjoyed as much time i could with her before i had to leave. "Bye baby girl be good for your Abuela and please don't kill her i like my mami alive" she giggled so i picked her up, kissed her cheek and hugged her before i ran out the door towards the college before making a U-turn and heading to starbuck remembering that i promised Tina to bring her and Q their coffee.

"Hey S" Tina and Quinn both greeted me as i walked in, i walked over to them and handed Tina her iced Choca Moca frappe and Quinn here vanilla latte with extra foam. Tina accepted hers with a wink but when i gave Q hers she gave me a confused look so i had to explain sunday. Class went by so slow today i wrote my notes as slowly as possible and still the day seemed to go slower, I just have ten more minutes of this music composition class then lunch then a two hour class of music history and law.

Tina and i went to lunch on campus together while quinn got to go back to her apartment before going to work. I grabbed a sandwich and water from the cafeteria. We decided to eat inside as the new york winter was starting to creep up early.

"So Santana are you coming to the bar for Halloween on Saturday?" Oh shit halloween is this Saturday.

"I can't Tina, I really want to take Spencer 'Trick or Treating' for Halloween and I dont know when my Mom is going back to Ohio so even after i don't know if i can come"

" It's fine S, i kinda forgot about Spencer. How's she doing?"

"She's great, mami has her for today, Thursday morning and Friday while im here, and we are going to enroll her at the school down the block from here."

"That's great S your finally all grown up with a family. Well i better get to class and so should you text you later"

"Bye T"

I went to music history and law, this was my favourite class so it went by faster than this morning. I got out a little after three, i proceeded to walk home as i walked towards 'her' dance studio i thought about sunday and how happy i was, but then the scene at the cafe put up. I was just walking up to it when i heard a scream and the sound of something being thrown and smashing. I ran to the door and straight in to find Brittany and her boyfriend fighting.

"You can't leave me Brittany, you need me no one is going to love a stupid little slut like you. You are nothing without me and you know it" he walked closer with every word he said and was now in front of her. i saw him lift his arm, his hand already curled into a fist. I ran forward trying to grab his arm but it was to late. He had hit Brittany in the face, i couldn't see the damage as her face was turned away.

"Hey i saw the whole thing so if Britt here wants to file charges i am her witness asshole"

"Who are you" he turned back to Brittany "this one of your slutty little friends"

"I'm the latina who's about to go lima heights on your stubbley ass" i turned his attention back to me. His face turned hard and he took a step towards me so i took one too.

"Oh really, a little girl is gonna beat me, No here's what's gonna happen your gonna walk your slutty ass out that door and forget this"

"I think you've got that the wrong way round prick, your gonna walk out of here and leave my Brittz alone got that"

"Your Brittz, see i'm her boyfriend so i can't do that"

Brittany then decided to voice her thoughts on the matter. "Ex-boyfriend Artie leave me alone and get the fuck out my life and out my apartment." I had walked around Artie at this point so i was stood in front of Britt incase he tried to hurt her again.

"Do as she says" he grumbled something as he left not before kicking two trash cans over. i turned to Britt who had tears down her cheeks, her left eye and cheek already bruising and very swollen. "Britt, hey why don't you come to mine and we'll put some ice on that face, she nodded so i grabbed her bag and coat. We locked the studio and walked to mine in an uncomftable silence.

We get to my apartment and Spencer opens the door for us "Mami, Britty" she gave me a quick hug then dove into Brittanys arms. Spencer came out of the hug and looked at Brittany's face her eyes started to tear then she whimpered out "Britty did your mommy and daddy hit you too" my heart broke once again thinking how bad it must have been before.

"No sweetie my evil ex-boyfriend did" Brittany started to cry again so Spencer went and hugged her again.

"It's ok now Britty my mami will make it all better like she did with me" i smiled at Spencer but she was tucked into Brittany's neck so i went into the kitchen where my mami was making something for dinner, but it smelt like lasagna. I went to the feezer and grabbed some ice, bagged it then wrapped it in a towel for Britt. "Hey mami how was Spencer"

"She was fine, I showed her your baby photos and told her alot of your childhood stories then we just watched cartoons and made dinner"

"Thanks mami" with that i walked back through to the living room with the ice. Spencer and Brittany were curled up watching some cartoon. I gave Brittany the ice and took the last space left on the couch, it was a tight squeeze but i didn't care i was close to my daughter. After a few episodes Mami anouced dinner was ready and Britt got up to leave. "Stay, please we can talk after."

"Ok"

We walked through to the dinner table and sat "Oh hello Brittany i didn't realise you were here let me go get you a plate" she hadn't come to the table so mami just turned back to the kitchen, she brought a plate and a glass of red wine for Brittany which she placed in front of her from over her head. Mami then took her seat and we all started "so Brittany how was work?" Brittany looked up at my mother "Oh dear lord sweetheart what happened to your face." Britt opened her mouth to respond but i don't think she was going to say the truth, it didn't matter anyway because Spencer answered for her;

"Her evil Ex-boyfriend dided it"

"Oh honey we will talk about that later when little ears aren't around" Brittany nodded and dinner went on as normal with Spencer being the center of attention. When we finished I again tried to do the dishes but i was told to go to the living room. Brittany, Spence and I setteled back on the couch to watch Lilo and Stich the movie. Spencer fell asleep just as the film finished i picked her up to take her to her room "do you want another glass of wine" she nodded so i took Spencer to bed.

I walked towards Brittany with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of merlot in the other, i poured us each a glass. We sat facing each other and i waited for Brittany to talk.

"I am sorry for sunday it really was the best day, i shouldn't have kissed you we barely know each other but it just feels easy with you. But most of all i'm sorry for telling you i was single when i was with Artie. I've wanted out of that relationship for a while now i'm pretty sure he was cheating on me, but i guess i felt sort of safe like i had someone and i was comfortable in life. There was always a feeling when i was with him that we weren't right so when i met you and saw how gorgeous you were. I got to know how sweet you are and everything with Spencer, i had to try and see if it felt better with you."

"Ok i get that Britt but i still don't understand what happend today"

"I broke up with Artie over the phone, told him he had an hour to get everything of his out my flat before the locksmith came. He obviously didn't take it to well, he's never been violent before just intimidating."

"Brittany do you want to press charges" mami just butted into our convo. Britt shook her head. "What if we take pictures of your face and the studio tomorrow just incase he does something else" this she nodded to and i brought her into a hug.

It was ten o'clock when Britt decided she should leave, so i decided i should drive her just incase. When we got to her apartment i realize there was really no point in driving her she lived a block over. We walked up to the third floor and knocked at a door where an elderly woman answered "hello mrs henderson sorry for keeping you up but do you possibly have my new keys"

"it's no problem sweetie i'm just glad that Artie is gone good riddence" she handed Britt her keys and they said their goodnights. We entered her apartment and she surveyed the damage.

"Thanks San, for everything" we hugged "Can we be friends again"

"Sure Britt friends, have a goodnight"

"Night San i'll text you or i'll see you on Thurday"

"Thursday?" i looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah Spencers dance class six till seven and eleven till twelve on a Sunday"

"Oh i thought it was just on a Sunday but i'll just surprise her then. Bye Britt"

I got back to my appartment bid goodnight to my Mami and went to Spencer's room. I got ready and into bed Spence snuggled into my side "sweet dreams baby girl" with that i drifted of to sleep.

**Sorry for the slow updates I have broken my arm so I was in hospital for two nights whilst having pins and a plate put into my arm. So i am typing one handed and the pills the doctor has me on for pain makes me sleep so i will try and up load as quick as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana Pov

"Mami please get up please" Spencer cryed into my ear waking me up. I grunted and turned my head to see her, she had tears flowing steadily down her face.

"What wrong baby girl" I imedietly bring her so she is curled into my chest.

" I had a bad dream. My other mommy and daddy came back and you let them take me, they hurt me again. You wont do that will you Mami."

"No mija no one will ever take my baby girl from me, No one." I hugged her closer I needed to ask something but I'm not sure how to, fuck it.

"Mija I have to ask you a question so I know never put you in any situation where you feel threatend." I don't think she understood me but she nodded anyway."Spencer can you tell me what your other parents did to you, especially what they did in the dream" She looked at me in the eye before hugging me tightly and snuggling into my chest.

"When I was little and had accidents mommy would get her special stick and hit me. When I didn't respect mommy and daddy, daddy said i didn't deserve their food and when I made any mess they would either dunk me in a cold bath or daddy would get really mad and hit me with his hands then mommy would help with her feet" I was crying my heart had broken so much for this child i continuely stroked her hair and waited for the dream to be explained.

**_Spencer's Dream_**

_"Spencer how dare you wet the bed, good thing your real mommy and daddy are here to take you back" Santana shouted in disgust._

_"Mami no please dont send me back with them. I love you"_

_"Well i dont love you, who would love a thing like you" Spencer was crying her eyes out at the dream Santana begging her to accept her apology and her love, but every time it was thrown in her face. There was a knock at the door which Santana went and opened, standing behind were her real parents. Her mom had the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as herself while her dad had black hair and looked nothing like her._

_"Come on you little brat you've took enough of this nice woman's time"_

_"No Mami please don't let them take me please im a Lopez, Mami tell them" she begged Santana one last time before her mother grabbed her hair and dragged her out the door. Her dream suddenly changed so she was now in her old run down house._

_"Now remember you little shit, what we do to girls like you when they disobey. Is it just me or did she not only disrespect and disobey you Hailey"_

_"Yeah she did I am your mommy and i'm going to show you how much you mean to me" that's when the first blow came to Spencer's stomach knocking the wind out of her, then another, and more until she was knocked out cold._

"Then I woke up Mami, and you made it all better." We were both crying but I cracked a smile at that comment, I unwrapped one arm from Spencer to grab my phone to check the time it was still dark. My phone read 2:36 am so I cuddled Spencer back into me and proceeded to sing Fleetwood Mac's songbird. She was asleep by the end of the second verse but I continued singing, and fell back to sleep myself.

When I woke up early for a Wednesday it was because the alarm I set not, Spencer who was still fast asleep completely on top of me but I was content just to lie here with her like this. After another twenty minutes I had calculated we had the least amount of time to get ready for today so i had to wake her.

"Spencer, Mija wake up sweetie" still nothing "I'll make chocolate pancakes" with that she suddenly jumped off me and ran to the kitchen. I got up and followed and found my Mami was still magic. She was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and reading the paper, in front of her were two plates of chocolate chip pancakes, a cup of coffee for me and an orange juice for Spencer. We sat at the table and ate breakfast. "Spencer slow down sweetie they aren't going anywhere" I hadn't noticed before but she ate all of her meals really fast barely even chewing, I just thought it was because she was hungry after not eating for two days, but I realize now it was because she thought I was going to take her food away. We each finished our breakfast and decided it was time to get ready. Just as i was about to leave the kitchen I turned back " Mami are you comin with us today"

" No Mija this is something you and your daughter need to do together plus I have a case I have to review before I get back to Ohio" I nodded and turned and picked Spencer up so she was hanging up side down laughing. We Bathed again and got ready, Spencer insisted we both wear our Lopez hoodies. Of course I agreed and we left a little after nine.

I parked at Brookefield elementary school just before half nine which was just right as we had a meeting with the principle at half eight and i didn't want to be late. Spencer and I walked to the reception, Spencer gripped my hand as if it was her lifeline. The recptionist explained that the principle would be out any moment and for us to take a seat. I sat down with spencer on my knee and waited, after a minute Spencer got fussy and i got bored so i sent a text to Britt.

To: Hey Britt how you feeling this morning

As soon as I sent the message a loud "BRITTY" was shouted from Spencer I looked to where it had come from and sure enough standing there with Spence in her arms was Britt.

"Hey what you doing here shouldn't you be at the studio"

"Hey, no i teach each year dance, for an hour a morning"

"Well thats great you'll have Spence in your class as well, hopefully" I leaned up to take Spencer of Brittany when i voice from behind startled me.

"Miss Lopez, Oh I see you've met our dance teacher Miss Pierce, she will be teaching your daughter dance one morning a week."

"Yeah Britt was just saying"

"Oh I wasn't aware you knew each other on first term basis"

"Is this going to be a problem"

"No of course not, but Spencer is it." I nod "she will have to call her miss Pierce or Miss P as she likes the kids to call her." She finished with a disapproving look at Britt. "Well shall we move this conversation to my office" I nod again. I quickly turn and give Britt a hug and bid goodbye before shuffling Spencer to the principle's office.

In the office Mrs Fairless explained what forms I would have to fill out to enroll Spencer here and any other things that needed done. We finished all of this fairly quickly so she took us down to Spencer's kindergarten class.

"Spencer this will be your class from Monday" Mrs Fairless knocked and walked in. " Miss Jones this is Spencer Lopez and she will be joining your class on monday." She stepped aside so Spencer walked in shyly. I watched her carefully but was pulled out of my thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Santana"

"Mercedes"

Mrs Fairless looked at us confused. "You to know each other"

"Mercedes is engaged to my brothers best friend Sam"

"Principle Fairless would you mind watching the class for a few minutes while I get to know Spencer"

"You don't already know her"

It was my turn to talk "Erm no. I only adopted Spencer on Monday so no one really knows I even have a daughter." Mrs Fairless just looked at me then turned and walked into the classroom shutting the door behind her.

"Mami how do you know my teacher before me" Spencer spoke up obviously confused by the situation.

"Well you see this is your Auntie Mercedes, she is Mami's friend from Ohio. Your Uncle Carlos, who doesn't know about you yet" I signaled to Mercedes so she wouldn't say anything. "His best friend is your Uncle Sam and Mercedes' boyfriend. When I was younger Your Auntie Cedes here helped me when I needed her most, so if you ever need anything and you can't talk to me talk to your Auntie Mercedes, Ok."

"Ok Mami, do I have to call her Miss Jones in class like with Britty."

"Yeah baby girl you do, but any other time I think you can call her Auntie Cedes if she wants"

"You can call anything you want cutie" Mercedes smiled at Spence, then turned to me " Who would have thought Satan would be the first to have a child" she joked. She seemed happy for me.

"Mercedes"

We all turned to see who shouted for her. It was non other than Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, I would like you to meet Santana Lopez and Her daughter Spencer" Mercedes was oblivious to the fact we already knew each other.

"It's nice to meet you, I Must say it's not often I'm surrounded by such beautiful girls" she joked, but Spencer and I both blushed. Brittany smirked at me blushing.

"Britty" Spencer jumped into Britt's arms.

"Hey Britt Britt, do you think you could possibly entertain her for like five minutes while i fill Mercedes in on everything"

"Sure thing hun" with that she walked away with Spencer in her arms.

I Filled Cedes in on the whole situation leaving nothing out, she gasped at parts and i teared up but it needed to be told. She understood that Spencer was a special case but this wasn't to be shared with anyone. I'm glad she has Cedes as her teacher, she really is the best. I hugged her goodbye and went to find my daughter.

"Bye wheezy, see ya Monday"

"Bye Satan"

Brittany and Spencer were sitting in the reception discussing Disney characters again, which reminded me what we were going to do after we leave. We all walked out together holding hands. I offered Britt a lift to the studio. In the car i realized i didn't know much about her. so i asked her the usual questions. I learnt she is 23, she grew up in ohio but attended Carmel high, she doesn't have a favourite colour she likes rainbows instead. Also that she lives alone with her cat Lord Tubbinton, Who is on the atkins diet. When we reached the studio she leaned over to give Spencer a hug then turned back to me where i recived one with a kiss on the cheek. Oh god i am so blushing now.

Spencer and I headed back to the mall and into the Disney store again. "Spencer What do you wanna be for Halloween, when we go 'trick or treating'."

"What's 'trick or treating' Mami"

"Well you dress up as Whatever you like and you knock on someone's door, say 'trick or treat'. Usually they give you candy."

"Ok Mami but I dont know what I want to be, can I look first"

We looked around and I found two onesie's in both adult and children of Stich which i just had to buy, we walked out the shop with these and Spencer's costume. Spencer started to say she was hungry I checked my watch and it was quarter to two so I took her back to Mcdonalds since she begged, plus i wanted to kind of spoil her so we sat in the food court again eating our lunch. We made one more stop in the mall to get Spencer a couple of leotards, a tutu which she pouted her way into getting and a pair of tap, ballet and dance sneakers.

We then went to the grocery store, we were running low on everything so i picked up the normal stuff and some kids food for Spencer, she really wanted turkey dinosaurs and the smilie face potato's. I also picked up some candy for anyone who came to my door on Saturday.

Spence and I got back to the apartment just before five so dinner was made, I am so grateful for my Mami right now. We sat and ate the Spaghetti Carbonara. "Mami, Could I invite Carlos for dinner on Friday, maybe you could make a roast and we could have a family meal."

"That would be wonderful dear, does he know about Spencer" I shook my head "Well thats just another reason for him to come, I am glad I might be able to see him before I go. My flight is booked for sunday night."

"Ok Mami" We finished up and this time we all washed up the plates together. Mami washing, Spencer putting them on the drying rack and I drying. "Mami would you like to join us for a movie, we are gonna watch your favourite."

"I would love to Mija"

We walked through to the living room. Spence and I snuggled on the couch and Mami content on one of the recliners watching Mary Poppins. This time Spencer stayed awake till the end, fighting off yawns.

I put her to bed telling her i would be five minutes so she stayed awake playing with Nemo and Dory. Whilst I paced the corridor and rang my brother.

"Hello" he picked up after three rings.

"Hey Carlos I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Friday for a family meal."

"Yeah I would love to come, but what do you mean by family?"

"Well Mami is here plus i have someone i want you to meet"

"Has someone finally tamed my little sister"

"You could say that. So we will see you friday at five"

"Yeah thats great, By San"

"Bye Carlos"

I went and told Mami the plans and then dashed back to my daughters room where she was still trying to play while she was tired. I quickly hopped in with her where we imediatley cuddled and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana Pov

My classes this morning went by faster than usual, either way I'm glad as right now Spencer and I are snuggled up on the couch watching Dora the Explorer as I kinda want her to pick up some spanish. I'm not really watching the tv at all, my gaze is fully on Spencer and every little spark in her eyes and how her lips move when she giggles. " Te Amo Mami."

"Te Amo Spencer." I kissed her head and pulled her closer. I fell asleep with Spence still cuddled into me. I guess Spence fell asleep with me as we were both brought out of our power nap when my phone buzzed it's message tone.

_From Britt-Britt: Hey don't forget Spence has dance in an hour, see you there ;)_

Yey she sent me a winky face. Shit we have an hour to get ready and have something to eat. I looked to Spence who again was pouting at being woken up. "Spence stop pouting we need to make some dinner and get you ready so we can go out tonight"

"Where we going?"

"Thats a surpise. Now come on get your butt up and in the kitchen." She scrambled off my lap, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. I grabbed the food that Spence picked up yesterday. I opened both bags giving Spence the dinosaur bag " pick two for each and put it in the tray." She did as I asked giving us each a T-Rex and Three horn while i put 6 smilie faces on the tray and put it in the oven. "Right we have fifteen minutes to get ready. Go!"

We scrambled out the kitchen and into Spence's room, she went stright to her closet and opened whilst I sat on her bed. "Mami what should I wear, I don't know where we're going"

"Sweetie that was Britt who woke us up she wants us to go to the studio. So why don't you put one of your new leotards on with a pair of joggers and our matching hoodies." Spences face lit up when I mentioned Britt and even more when I said studio. I knew then that as long as Spencer was happy I would be too. I left Spence to get ready while I slipped into my own room and grabbed my matching hoodie. Just as the hoodie was over my head the timer on the oven went off, so in a very unlady like manner I ran to the kitchen and slid the rest of the way using my fluffy socks. I placed the plates of food on the table just as Spence sat down, I kissed her head before taking my own seat.

We finished dinner with twenty minutes to go so i just grabbed my own hoodie and bag, I wouldn't mind extra time with Britt so we left as quickly as possible. Spence and I walked holding hands until she could see the sign. I let go of her hand "race ya. 3..2...1...GO" Spence sprinted to the dance studio while I jogged just slightly behind her letting her win. I grabbed her as she walked through the doors and lifted her on my shoulders for winning. We made our way to the reception desk to sign in and since Spence's last lesson was a trial session i set up a membership for her.

I put Spence down so I could fill in the form, she ran to the bathroom before her class.

"Hey." It was husked into my ear so my knees gave a bit. Only one person had this effect on me so I turned and fashed her a wink before giving the forms to the receptionist.

"Hey, Spence is just in the bathroom sorry we're early"

"I really don't mind that at all how about we go into the dance hall we will be using and I can teach spence a couple of things before the rest come"

"YES Britty Please" Spence used her pout as well, I didn't even realise she had made her way back to me I was so lost in Britts voice, I know she did a shitty thing when we first met but I know her reasons, I just can't stop liking her. So we all made our way into the hall, Britt went straight to her Ipod that was plugged into the speaker cable. A familiar tune was played through the speakers of Amy whinehouse's 'Valerie' but when the lyrics were sang it wasn't her singing it was me. It was my sectionals song in glee, I waited for the song to stop.

"Where did you get that song."

"My friend Noah gave me it. He said ' the chick is gorgeous and the only one who wouldn't ride the puckasaurus' why."

"That was me singing. Wait back up you know Puck"

"Thats you, your amazing and Artie and Puck are friends. Can I say Puck was right"

" About what"

"You really are gorgeous" I didnt realize we had gotten so close until she reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Mami you have a really pwetty voice" Spencer brought us out of yet another trance.

"Thanks Baby girl" Britt bent back over to her Ipod picked another song, of course I stared at her perfect butt.

"Prove that was you." with that the first chords of rihanna's ' We found love' came through the speakers and I sang. I danced over to Spence and twirled her whilst Britt stood dumbfounded. I swayed over to Britt teasing her since she seemed stuck in a trance her gaze was fixated on my hips. I grabbed her hands pulling her out of her day dream, she let the music take over her body. Britt and I danced together whilst i sang, Spence swayed on the spot watching us. The song came to an end and we wereinterupted as about fiften children and their parents applauded us. I hugged Britt hiding in her neck.

"your voice is amazing and oh so sexy" I blushed even more when she said that.

The kids all filtered into the hall as i left to find my seat next to the window. For the next hour I sat and leered at Britt again, only this time she would catch my eye in the mirror or smirk at me when she did added some sexiness to a move just for me. The class ended and once again Spence waited and walked out with Britt.

"So Britt Britt do you think my rising star still has what it takes."

"Definately."

"Mami can Britty come back to ours to watch Aladdin. Please Mami."

"Well Britt Britt can you deny that pout because I really can't."

"Well if you can't then I guess know one can resist munchkin's pout" she lifted spence onto her shoulders and we walked to my apartment. I opened the door and shouted for my Mami knowing she was somewhere reveiwing her next case. She shouted from the living room where we were headed anyway.

"Hi Mami"

"Hi Abuela"

"Hi Mrs Lopez" She finally looked up as Brittany greeted her, Britt's eye was still very bruised but she had covered it with make up, my mother seemed to be checking her over to make sure she was ok.

"Hey girls what movie are we watching tonight."

"Aladdin"

"Ok well im going to take this into my room and finish. Oh and Brittany how do you feel about coming to a Lopez family meal tomorrow night."

"That sounds great Mrs Lopez thank you.

"Call me maribel... good night girls" she called as she left the room.

We all ended up on the couch Britt sat against the arm with me inbetween her legs and Spencer inbetween my own. As the movie played I didn't realize I started to snuggle into Britts breasts. I realize now since the movie just ended spencer is cuddled into my chest her arms around my waist asleep. As for me, my head managed to bury it's self into Britt's cleavage so i have a breast on each side of my head. Yes im enjoying it but all good things must come to an end. So I lifted Spence and put her to bed, i walked back to the front room to find Britt ready to leave.

"So I better be off I have an early class but I will be here, what time I never asked."

"yeah ok and come here for five my brother won't be here until half past."

"Ok then see you tomorrow" with that she leaned in for hug which we held longer then friends normally do, she leaned back slightly to give me a lingering kiss on my cheek. We parted and she walked down the corridor, she got close to the elevator before she turned back and winked at me. I walked back into the living room remembering I have an essay due tomorrow I grab my laptop and type away. Three hours later it's half twelve and I just finished. I printed the thirteen pages placing them in a file on the coffee table. I went to bed and that feeling of everything being right was back.

Today's classes went by just as fast as yesterday, I was just walking off campus as I was done for the day, I rember the deal I made with Mami this morning. I check my watch it was exactly three so I had fifteen minutes to get to the store to meet them. I started to speed walk they were already at the store I just needed to help carry the bags and whats and extra couple of minutes with my mother and my daughter.

I reached the store and noticed they were in one of the isles not facing me so I crept up to them. They hadn't realized anything so I lifted Spence up and she lit out a high pitched scream. She had already started crying when I turned her to face me. I hugged her close feeling terrible for my actions "I am so sorry baby girl I didn't mean to scare you. I am so sorry please baby look at me please." Spence came out of my hair still crying.

"Sorry I thou-ght you were my mom-my or da-ddy trying to ta-ke me."

"I am so sorry princess I would never let that happen and neither would you Abuela she loves you and I love you, so much." I kissed her head and kept my lips there until she calmed down. Come on lets go home you and me need to look pretty tonight Britt is coming and you get to meet uncle Carlos. Plus your going to be Abuela's little helper tonight." We paid for our food and made our way to the doors I was about to exit when the security guard stopped me.

"Excuse me ma'am where are you taking this child"

"I'm taking my daughter home."

"ma'am this girl came in with another woman who is not you and I am afraid to say this child cannot possibly be your daughter. We also have CCTV footage of you picking her up when the other womans back was turned, we also have many people witnessing her scream."

"Excuse me but this is my daughter. The other woman is my mother. She screamed as she used to be abused and lastly just because im Puerto Rican and my daughter is white doesn't say she isn't mine." Just then my mami came towards us after forgetting ice cream for dessert.

"Is there a problem here mija"

"No Mami i don't think there is" I practically challeged him to do something.

"No ma'am, no problem at all." with that we left Mami and I holding bags, I was carrying spence as well but I didn't give a shit about how heavy it was. My daughter needed my comfort, if that meant this then i would deal.  
When we got back to the apartment, Mami put the chicken in the oven to roast whilst I took Spence for a bath we both got in she hadn't let go of my neck since the supermarket so I removed both our clothes with us still attatched, I carefully balanced on one foot to test the water with my other. It was perfect so I got in, once I settled against the bath Spence moved so her legs were no longer around me be inbetwen us. Her arms were still wrapped tightly round my neck and her head rested on my heart. "Spence I love you so much I will never let anyone take you away. You are where you are supposed to be." We sat like this for a while I just sat looking at Spence while combing my fingers through her hair. The water started to get cold so I sat Spence up and washed both of us.

I carry us both to the bedroom wrapped in a towel. I layed us down on the bed, Spence snuggled further into me. I looked to clock seeing is was four I had to get us ready now. "Spence sweetie we need to get ready now so we look pretty and so you can still help Abuela in the kitchen. Okay?" She nodded and got off me but not before I pecked her lips and told her I loved her. I was dressed in one of my two pairs of jeans that make my ass look great and a very low cut purple top. I walked from my room to Spencer to see she had dressed her self in one of the dresses we bought. She was sitting on the edge of her bed holding her brush and a few hair ties. She wanted a french braid I did as she asked and straightend my own hair. We were both ready so I took her through to the kitchen so she can help cook dinner whilst I did some last minute tidying and then relaxed on the couch.

I was pulled out of my day dream by someone knocking on my door, so I pulled myself from the couch to the door. I opened the door to Brittany, she was dressed in tight white skinny jeans, a black tank top and a cut off leather jacket she looked stunning.

"Hey"

"H-Hey, you look stunning. Come in." We went into the kitchen where Britt said hello to Spence and Mami. As soon as Spence saw Britt she went back to her normal self, I'm so glad my mother invited her now. coming out of my thoughts, Spence is on Britt's hip with her face buried into her hair, while Britt has her hand out stretched holding a bottle of wine. I didn't even realize she was holding something when i opened the door.

"Here I brought this I wasn't sure what to bring but my mother always said not to show up empty handed." She handed the bottle of what seemed an expensive merlot, which my mother thanked her for.

"Hey Mami we're going to go through to the living room, do you still need your little helper or can I steal her for some cuddle time before carlos gets here."

"Si Mija take your daughter she did a great job, it just needs to cook." We settled on the couch the same way we did yesterday, it just seemed right. I put some cartoon on for Spence but Britt got just as into it. So I just lay here and took in the fact that i was comftable more than ever. The worries that Carlos would blow up, gone. All the other shit in my life vanished it was just my daughter, my gorgeous friend and I in my own bubble. But of course my bubble was popped by a knocking on the door. Britt got up and told me to stay with spencer but I went with her anyway.

"Hey Santana, i've missed you" he brought me into a hug.

"Hey Carlos i've missed you too but you only live like ten blocks from me you can see me anytime."

"I know I'm sorry, so you must be the girl who tamed my sister." he held out his hand to shake.

"Erm Carlos this is Brittany." Spence came through and came straight to me so I picked her up.

"Nice to meet you and this must be your daughter she is beautiful."

"No she's not mine"

"Sorry she just looks so much like you I just assumed, but if she's not yours who's is she?"

"Mine" I thought it would come out stronger but it came out as a whisper.

"What do you mean yours, unless you got pregnant at fourteen she is not yours. Your nineteen Santana you cannot take care of a child, you are still one yourself."

"Enough Carlos you will not talk to your sister like that."

"Yes Mami. Sorry" Thank god he's a Mami's boy.

"Mami will you fill him in on everything. Britt and I will set the table." Britt and I set Spence back infrontg of the tv befor we went into the dining room and set the table. She came over and hugged me from behind and a kiss on the cheek.

"It will be fine, I promise. He'll fall in love with her the same way I did. Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight." I shook my head. "Well you come on lets go see if they want help." She kissed me on the cheek again, grabbed my hand and intetwined our fingers dragging me into the kitchen.

"I am so sorry Santanita, she really is beautiful. So I have a niece you don't think i scared her do you."

"No Carlos, just be careful. SPENCER HONEY COME HERE PLEASE"

"Mami what's wrong." She jumped into my arms and without realizing i moved so i could lean my back into britt's front.

"Nothings wrong mija i just want you to meet your Uncle Carlos." Carlos waved with big smile on his face.

"I don't like you, you shouted at my Mami you were mean."

"I'm sorry Spencer thats what siblings do they fight maybe you'll find out for yourself."

"Ok I forgive you" I handed Spence to Carlos and they went through to the dinning room to talk and wait for dinner. I leaned futher back into Britt as sh embraced me again.

"See I told you it would all be fine. Come on I want to eat your mom's food it smells great." Once again she kissed my cheek but this time she caught the side of my mouth. We walked through to the dinning room attached by our hands. We took our seats and kept our hands tangled.

"So how long have you two been together"

"Carlos we're not together." what he didn't hear was Britt add a 'yet' at the end of my sentence. Mami brought the roast through and we sorted our food onto each plate. We talked about our days but everything else was questions for Spencer. I really wanted her to be comftable and after today most of all, I wanted her to always feel safe around me.

After dinner we all settled down for Stich 2. Just as i put the disk in, I remember the onsie's for Spence and I. "Spence why don't we get ready for bed before the film starts." She grabbed my hand as I took her into the bedroom and pulled out the bag with the items in. Spence squealed when she saw the outfits, which we quickly got into and ran back to the living room. There was a round of laughter when i walked in wearing mine, everyone in the room who had a camera or phone just had to take a picture of us and one of me seperately. I settled into Britt once again whilst Spence did the same with me.

"You look really cute"

"Thanks I bet you would make it look sexy." She kissed my cheek and turned back to the tv. Throught the film I had my hand tangled with Britt's, every so often I would rub my thumb over the top of hers or I would tickle my fingers across her palm. I felt so content to lie here but the movie ended as I thought this. Spence was yet again asleep in my lap but what amazed me more was so was Mami and Carlos. "Hey how about we take that wine you brought into my room and talk."

"Sounds great."

We grabbed the bottle and two glasses on the way to my room we settled on the queen bed. "Britt I've been thinking I dont really know alot about you so please tell."

"Well you know i'm twenty three I graduated with Mike from Juliard last year and ww opened our own studio three months later. I have two older sister one who I've only just got back in touch with after nearly six and a half years. My mom is my roll model and I guess I want to make a difference in people's lives so I teach, I want kids to feel how I did when I was younger like dance can be a way of having fun and learning at the same time."

Wow "Britt that's amazing you are amazing. I love how you are with the kids espically Spence. I dont know how you do it but you make her light up in a way I can't It's like you we're always meant to be in our lives."

"Thanks San it really means a lot for you to welcome me into Spencer's and your lives. Well it's getting late I should get going, I guess I will see you and Spencer on Sunday." I walked her to the door.

"Yeah definately I can't wait and I bet Spence can't either."

"Ok well I best be off" She pulled me into a hug and pulled back for another kiss that caught the side of my mouth. "Bye cutie" she pulled my stitch hood over my eyes.

"Bye" After last night I stayed at the door just to see if she would wink at me or even look back, she got closer to the elevator than yesterday before turning back.

"Sweet dreams San" She turned to leave but not without a wink. I walked back into the apartment, straight to the living room where i picked up Spence and took her to her room and put her to bed. I went back and woke both Mami and Carlos. Mami didn't really wake but enough to walk to my room and straight to sleep. Carlos woke up straight away and straightend the room whilst I helped Mami to bed.

"Thanks San, for letting me have a chance to meet Spencer how would you feel about us doing a family meal on a sunday you can bring Brittany she seems great."

"No problem and that would be great, we should alternate each week, we can invite Cedes and Sam, since Cedes is her teacher."

"Yeah ok see ya San." I locked up and walked to Spences bedroom, I was exhausted so I didn't bother to change. I got into bed, this time I was the one who curled around spencer so I could just be close, I drifted of into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana Pov

"I'm coming." I stumbled towards the door, to find the source of the constant knocking that woke me up. I opened the door to find Quinn and Tina.

"Hey S- whats with the onesie" they laughed at my choice of night wear.

"Don't laugh it's really comfy plus I got Spence and I matching ones for our movie nights." To prove my point Spencer stumbled towards us wearing hears. She sported a pout as she tried wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mami I still tired." I picked her up on my hip so she could snuggle into my neck.

"I know baby. You should blame Auntie Q and Auntie T they're the ones that woke us up." Spencer came out of my neck to glare and pout at the two of them.

"We're sorry Spence we just wanted to spend the day with you and your Mami. How about we make you two some chocolate chip pancakes while you go get ready, and when we're out we will buy you something special."

"Okay I forgives you." Spence snuggled back into me while I mouthed a thanks to the girls. We got ready and went through to the kitchen which now looked like a war zone with my once squeaky clean daughter in the middle covered in flour. I couldn't resist the bag of flour in my reach I grabbed a handful of it and dropped it directly on Spencer's head. She span round covering me in the flour that I put in her hair. "MAMI" She grabbed the bag next to me which a second later covered me head to toe. I picked her up to cover her more in the flour which was all over me. Tina and Quinn came out from behind the fridge in a similar state as us holding eggs as ammunition. I realized I was baisically holding Spencer as a human target when the pulled their arms back to throw so I turned my back to be covered in egg, I'm glad I turned as one hit me in the head whilst three hit my back with a painful smack.

"Ow dios mio Quinn you could have hit Spencer"

"Sorry S I was gonnna throw soft but you turned so I went all out" she grinned at me. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of us all and more of spencer and I.

"Mija what did you do", My mother walked through and Quinn and Tina imediately went back into hiding. "How can just the two of you cause this much mess."

"Auntie Q and T helped" They came out looking very guilty when Spence started crying.

"Hey baby it's fine no one is mad, we were having fun Abuela just doesn't like mess." I picked her up. "I really don't care. We'll just blame it on the girls." I whispered into here ear.

"Ok girls, you go get cleaned up while I clean this up." I took Spence back through to my bathroom while the girls shared the bathroom down the hall. We bathed and got ready again, I lent the girls each a pair of jeans and a top. We all walked back through to the kitchen, it looked as if this morning never happend, Mami was sitting at the table with a coffee and the newspaper like every morning.

"Hey Mami we're gonna head out for breakfast and the day, do you want anything?"

"No Mija" I went and gave her a hug as I did she whispered for me to get something to wear tonight. I gave her my confused face she just winked. We walked to the cafe we were at on monday and slid into a booth.

"Ok Spence what do you want" I turned the kisds menu she was doodling on so she could have a look at what she wanted. She sat with her thinking face on for a minute or so, which gave me some time to look at my own menu.

"Hi my name's Sally and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?" Quinn and Tina ordered before the waitress turned to me.

"Can I get a black coffe and a french toast." Spence leaned over to me to make sure I was ok with her order I nodded and she turned to the waitress.

"Can I have the M&M pancakes and a Stawberry milkshake please." The waitress walked away.

"So Spence do you have your Halloween costume for tonight" Quinn asked.

"Yep I'm gonna be Tinkerbell. Mami buyed it for me, it has wings and a wand."

"Wow Spence that sounds great I bet you'll make a pretty Tinkerbell."The food was brought over by Sally, Spencers looked the most appetizing but mine still looked great. we ate and talked about our week. Quinn and Tina payed the bill concidering this morning.

"This doesn't count as my Special something Auntie Q" She was using her pout again but she was definately starting to act like she was a daughter of mine. We left the cafe and walked back to my apartment we needed my car to drive to the mall since Spence needs a car seat.

The drive to the mall was loud, we sang the songs I had listed in my playlist for car journey's but I switched halfway there to my disney playlist for Spence that just made it worse. Three music students and a five year old singing at the top of their voice's gave us alot of funny looks on the way there.

"Ok we Tina and I need to get some costumes for tonight." We headed straight for the fancy dress store. Quinn grabbed a sexy nurse outfit to try on whist tina went for a sexy pirate one. They went into the changing rooms to try them on whilst I browsed with Spence on my hip. I walked down the isle that seemed to be superhero costumes I always wanted to be wonder woman so I picked one of the costumes up and we went to the changing rooms so I could try it on. I looked great if I do say so my self, I look sexy in this.

"Mami you look really pretty" Well I guess I'm definately going to get it if Spence approves. I put it back on the hanger and took it to the counter. I paid before Tina and Quinn were out, I was going to surprise them by showing up tonight so I stuffed it in my bag. Tina came out seeming satisfied, "Auntie T are you gonna be a pirate." she nodded and walked to the cashier. Quinn came out the changing room more frustrated than when she can't get a chord right. Quinn put her costume back on the rack it came from. Spencer came up behind her holding a costume for her, my daughter is so sweet I know Q isn't probably gonna wear it but she still humored her and tried it on. Q came out a few minutes later going straight to pay for it.

"Spencer I so owe you how about we get you your surprise now."

"Ok Auntie Q"

"So what are you going as?" Both T and I wondered.

"Your brilliant daughter picked me out a very flatering, very sexy Police woman outfit. Some how she is just as devious and brilliant as you S.

So Spence what do you want or where do you want to go."

"Can we go to the Disney store."

"Sure sweetie lets go." We walked around the shop until Spence picked out the Disney trivia game which Q paid for whilst we went over to the DVD shelves so she could have something to watch with Mami tonight. She ended up picking 'Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue'. We went to the till, while the same woman as last saturday scanned our items I realized Spence didn't have a bag for tonight so I asked for the green one hanging on the wall it would go with her outfit. We all left and headed for the food court it was a little after two so we we're all starving. We decided on pizza hut since we wanted greasy but not to greasy. Spence got a Hawian kids meal, while the girls and I shared am italian chicken delight. I took my first bite and it was pure heaven, We ate the pizza like such pigs, Spence finished before us i had only had a two slices of the fourteen inch pizza when she told me she needed the toilet. Of course I took her leaving Q and T with the pizza.

There was a slight line when we arrived at the toilets, I stood with my hands on Spencer's shoulders while waiting, an older woman came out of the toilet infront of us, she gave me a look but I wasn't sure if it was because of my colour or because of Spence and I either way I brushed it off and we waited for one more person. Within a minute the next toilet was free, I went in the cubicle with Spence whilst she went so that I could go after. We headed back to our table to find one measily slice of pizza left and two majorly stuffed girls there.

"Guys what the hell"

"Sorry S, Q and I just couldn't stop it was so good. We left you a slice." I sat down and ate the slice. I moved Spence's rubbish onto our tray but her pizza box still had a bit of weight i opened it and there was still half her pizza left.

"Mija come one you need to eat this."

"Mami I'm full." Again with the pout

"One more slice or bite or I won't take you tonight." Her eyes widend with fear as she grabbed one slice while I grabbed the other. She tried to finish the slice but after two mouthfuls I could tell she was actually full and took it off her shoving the rest in my mouth.

We walked out to the car well I walked carrying Spence on my hip whilst the two behind me waddled holding their bloated stomachs. We go in the car and drove back. "So where exactly are you going tonight"

"We're hitting up Spark about 9. There is quite a big group going sorry your missing out" I nodded seeming like i was sad to be missing out. I dropped Q at her apartment and T at the studio. When Spence and I got back to the apartment Mami was on the couch watching some 'Law and Order SVU' I imediately changed the channel Spence wasn't going to have anything else trigger her today. We all settled in the front room with Spence watching cartoons while Mami and I talked over tonight. We watched cartoons all afternoon until it was half five. I grabbed Spence off the couch and took her to the bathroom where she bathed again and changed into her costume.

It was nearly half six by the time she was ready her thin blonde hair wouldn't co-opoperate into a bun and a side fringe it took me a while to get it perfect. We walked out Spences room to a flash blinding us, Mami took about thirty photos of spence and I before we left. We went to each door in my building and the building next to us. Once we completed both Spence had a full bag and it was just after eight.

"Mami this was the best halloween ever" she pulled me down to her level and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"I'm glad you had fun baby girl." We walked into the apartment and S[ence let go of my hand and ran straight to my mami to show her all of her treats she had. I went through to my room and into my shower quickly,I finished and walked through to the living room and put in Spence's new DVD to watch with Mami. I left them to get ready, I put the costume on, a light make up and blow dried my hair giving it the natural wave.

I looked even better than I did when I tried it on earlier. Spence was in her Pjs now lying on the couch watching her film. "Wow Mami you look amazing" Apparently I was photo worthy as Mami took alot of photos and made me wonder woman stance. It was almost half nine I really needed to leave.

"Bye Spence I love you" I whispered in her ear as I hugged her. "Mami if she falls asleep on the couch leave her and I'll carry her" with that I left and hailed a cab to the club. I got there walking straight up to the bouncer and flashing my fake I.D he just let me in while everyone else groaned. As I got in the club I noticed Q,T and Mike surrounded by a couple of other guys at the bar. What surprised me was that Sam and Mercedes were with them. I decided i would greet them later what I noiticed a familiar Blonde on the dance floor shaking her gorgeous ass.

I walked straight on the dance floor and up to Britt I grabbed her hips from behind and grinded into her after two songs my hands had a mind of there own. My left drifted to her shoulder moving ther blonde her from it while my right went to her stomach to feel her abs twitch. I hadn't had anything to drink yet but I was already drunk, on Britt. I moved More blonde hair of her neck placing a soft kiss on it. "San" she moaned out. She stopped dancing and went to move away from me but I grabbed her hand which spun her to face me while with my other i grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a searing kiss. It was just our lips mashing together for a minute until i couldn't take it and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and met me half way, our tongues battled for dominence until we had to pull away for air. My lips went to her neck before a voice interupted us.

"Wow look at little Pierce getting some latina action." I would know that voice anywhere. I pulled away from Britt.

"Suck it Fuckerman."

"Holy shit Lopez, so you're the latina who scared Artie off."

"Hell yes Puck, I want to know why you didn't though you knew what he was doing so why didn't you."

"I did I told him if he layed a finger on Brittany I'd kill him and if he didn't stop sleeping around I would cut his balls off."

"Well obviously you haven't killed him yet."

"No I've been away two months, but wait B did he hit you" Britt looked away from him to the floor. "I'm gonna kill him if I see him again. Anyway enough lets get Wonder woman and Super woman a drink shall we." He led us over to the bar where everyone was. As we got to the bar Britt sat on a stool with me inbetween my hands on her hips while her hands went to my cheeks. She pulled me into a languid kiss that seemed to stop everyone in our group to stop and look.

"Wow B get in there." Mercede's shouted. I pulled out the kiss and hid myself in her neck.

"So B who's the lucky girl" Tina asked. I took that time to pull out of her protection and show my face they all gasped and Puck went to introduce me to the group.

"Guys this is my lesbro-"

"Santana what are you doing here, what about Spencer." Quinn shouted over the top of everyone.

"Wait hold up who do you know out of this group and who's spencer"

"I know everyone but your friends, Q and T and I go to NYU together. Cedes and Sam went to Mckinley before you came, Sam is also best friends with Carlos and Britt here is Spencer my daughter's dance teacher."

"Whoa you have a daughter. Lesbro went not so les."

"Actually I adopted her and she's at home so I could have a good time and not worry, so lets drink and dance." I downed the shot puck bought for me earlier took a sip of my bud light. Britt eyed me seductively as she did the same I put our drinks on the table and dragged her to the dance floor. We grinded for a few songs but I was getting very aroused and it was starting to get uncomftable. I pulled Britt in for another kiss, it was all teeth and tongue, the heat between my legs didn't lessen but the opposite. Without realising I grinded down onto the thigh between my legs hard. We both moaned at the feeling.

"San we have to stop." she panted into my ear turning me on more but I reluctantly pulled away. I grabbed her hand pulling her back to the table where Sam and Cedes were. We grabbed our drinks off the table I took another sip before sitting down Britt took the chance to sit on my lap even though there are a few seats on the other side. My hands automaticaly went to her hips, I was enjoying the closeness but I have no idea what this is.

"So Santana you've come along way since high school girl." She winked and I blushed hiding in Britts back. "B what did you do to my girl, she's blushing that never happens." Britt just shrugs and starts to play with my fingers in her lap. We talked the rest of the night people kept coming over and some people left for the dance floor. It was nearly one when Britt and i decided to leave, Puck insisted on tagging along he wanted to meet Spence so we grabbed a taxi back to mine. As I suspected Spence was asleep on the couch so I picked her up accidently waking her well at least she can meet Puck now.

"Spence this is your Uncle Puck. He especially will make sure nothing else happens to you."

"Hey Spencer, everyone calls me Puck but only special people can call me Noah and i promise I'll protect you." Puck is like another brother to me I may have lost touch with him after high school but I still love him. "Well ladies i best be off Sleep tight. Night girls."

"Well I best be off I have to teach Spence's class in the morning."

"No stay." She nodded nervously. I carried Spence to bed Placing her down while Britt and i changed into a Pair of boy shorts and a tank I let her borrow, for some reason I started getting turned on looking at her in my clothes but I shook it off. We got into bed, Britt behind me holding me against her chest while I did the same with Spence I felt a sense of security as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany's pov

"BRITTY wake up." Spence shook me awake.

"Hey princess what's wrong." my voice scratchy with sleep.

"I want to make Mami breakfast. Will you help me please." Spence pouted at me, she was using my pout against me. It was actually both weird and wonderful how much we are alike in looks and in mannerisms.

"Ok just let me use the bathroom and we'll go make your Mami breakfast in bed." I extracted myself from San not waking her. After the bathroom I walked through to the kitchen where Spence was standing on a chair, on the bench were what seemed to be the ingredients for pancakes. I walked over searching the cupboards on the way for a pan. Spence told me San's favourite were chocolate pancakes so I made enough batter for a large stack for us all with extra choclate chips.

"Are you and Mami like girlfriend and Boyfriend."

"We aren't girlfriend and girlfriend but I want to be. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yep but would that mean you would be my Mami too but I can't call you that to."

"Well Spence your Mami and I aren't together yet but I really want to be and if you want you can call me B for now, I only let people I love call me that." She nodded went to get a plate whilst I made the rest of the pancakes. "Spence can you get me two mugs and cup for you please." She did as I asked while I searched for the cutlery draw. I plated the pancakes and poured San and I a cup of coffee. Spence passed me her spiral Finding Nemo Cup which I filled with orange juice. Placing it all on a tray I carried it back towards Spence's room.

Santana Pov

"SHHHHH you have to be quiet, go get on the bed try not to wake her." I woke to Britts voice on the other side of the room. I felt a dip in the bed that mmoved from beside my feet to beside my stomach and staying still. I couldn't resist lying still a little while longer then turning as fast as I could grabbing spence and peppering her face in kisses.

"Mami stop." She shouted through giggles. With one last kiss I placed her on my lap and setteled against the headboard. "Me and B made you breakfast in bed."

"Well what did you and B make for breakfast then?"

"We made you Chocolate pancakes. B give them to Mami and come sit." Britt did as Spence said and placed the trace with the large stack of pancakes on my lap and climbed onto the bed beside me. I couldn't stop my mind thinking about how normal this felt.

"Morning."

"Morning." Britt leaned over pecking my lips with a shy smile on her face. We all grabbed a pancake munching the stack whilst having light conversation I occasionaly sipped my coffee which tasted like heaven. "So I have a class before Spence's but how about Spence joins in it's a kids salsa class and how about you use the spa with Tina considering it's colsed too the public on sunday."

"Spence how do you feel about doing salsa?"

"I don't know how to dance like that, how do you dance like that?"

"Spence there is a really lovely boy who doesn't have a partner I bet you would be great for him. What if your Mami and I showed you now, how to salsa." I raised and eyebrow at her.

"You did not just stereotype me because I'm a latina." I hit her softly on her leg.

"Nope your mother told me you could salsa since you were Spence's age." With that she scrambled off the bed, grabbing her phone whilst I moved Spence and the tray off my lap. She played jennifer Lopez 'Papi', she placed her phone on a the side table grabbing my hand spining me into position with her leading. We danced the full song getting lost in the dance and in each other as the song ended we both met each other for a passionate kiss only disconecting when Spence started clapping and giggling at our actions.

"Yey I wanna join that dance class as long as I don't have to kiss that boy, they're yucky."

"Yeah, well we better get ready then and Spence, you aren't allowed to kiss any boys or girls till your thirty."

"Ok Mami kissing is ewwie anyway."

"Come on then me and you in the bath and Britts you can use the shower. Mami should be up but I'll just go check." As I thought Mami was sitting in the kitchen again so I explained our plan before going back to Britt and Spence having a tickle war on the bed. I joined Spence against britt she begged mercy after a minute so we all went into our bathroom to get washed. Spence dressed in another leotard but the only one which flares like a dress again we both decide to wear our lopez hoodie. I went through to my room where Britt was dressed in a pair of my grey sweats that she had pulled up to her knees and one of my sports bras. I stared at her abs and her cleavage before my eyes travelled to her own. Britts' line of sight was at my own cleavage then dropped to my legs, only then I remebered I was only wearing a short towel which only just coverd me. I cleared my throat and her neck snapped up and she sported a very dark blush.

"Well I'll just-"

"Britt can we talk."

"Yeah but can you get dressed, you're distracting."

She turned her back to me whilst I grabbed a bikini, T-shirt and some jeans to put on top. I also put my underwear in my bag and another towel from the bathroom too. " you can turn around now."

"So."

"Britt the thing is, I really like you but you just got out of a long term relationship and thats what I'm looking. I don't want to be your rebound."

"San I really like you too and I never do rebounds can we just try please, if we dont work we can still be friends but San you have to know I REALLY like you more than I've ever liked someone."

"Ok we can try but I can't just think about me I have to think about Spence too."

"I get that San I never wanted to hurt you before and I will never hurt Spence I promise." with that she leaned in, our lips moulded together for a few minutes it was soft, sweet and everything a first kiss should be. We pulled apart and leant our foreheads together her phone alarm was the thing that brought us out of our trance. "We better get going but go on a date with me on Wednesday."

"Ok." We got off the bed towards the front room where Spence was sat with Mami watching some cartoon show. "Spence lets go, Bye Mami."

We made it to the dance studio will a little time to spare. Mike was already in the studio warming up when we got there whilst tina was talking to the receptionist. "You teach salsa with Mike." I didn't want to sound jealous but thats how it came out.

"Yep. Tina get your husband he hasn't met Spence our new salsa student." Tina did as she was told and called Mike from through the door.

"So your Spencer. Well it's a pleasure to meet you eventually." he held out his hand to Spence who took it gingerly. "Why don't B and I show you the dance we're going to do today and maybe I can teach you a bit so your as up to speed as everyone else." Spence didn't answer at first but ran to the door of the Dance hall.

"Well Come On." We all laughed at how enthusiastic she is. I winked at Britt before she followed Mike and Spence.

"So Britt was telling me you have a spa, How come this is the first time I've heard of this?"

"Well S, I didn't think you would want to do spa days. I'll give Q a ring and we can make a morning of it." Half an hour later Q, T and I strolled through to the spa, it had a large jacuzzi hot tub, a steam room and a pool. It was more than a bloody Spa for a dance studio it was like I was in a hotel spa. "T what the hell is all this."

"B did it all, Some disabled children come in on a Tuesday afternoon mike teaches the able ones dance while B and a few of the helpers do water therapy with the others."

"Wow she really is amazing." We made our way into the hot tub and settled.

"So do you want to tell us whats going on."

"We like each other Q, I explained this morning I want a relationship and that I am not just a rebound."

T's face fell with shock as I said that last bit. "You really thought B would use you as a rebound, I used to be with Artie before B. I completely understand why she went after you while she was still with him. She's not like that, either way she deserves someone like you."

It was half eleven when we went to the sauna. We sat for about half an hour before we went back to the jaqcuzzi for another planned 10 minutes. We had talked over the assignment due on Tuesday, T and Mike thinking of trying for a baby and Puck and Q's up and coming date. before we heard a splash in the pool. "Mami look Britty is gonna teach me to swim." She was floating in the water wearing a rainbow swim suit and purple arm bands. My eyes scanned the pool for Britt who was slipping in the pool in a blue bikini wow she looked like a supermodel.

"S close you mouth, it's not flattering." Leave it to Q to burst my bubble.

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to go teach my daughter to swim." I went over to the pool slipping in. "Hey how was salsa and dance." I picked her out of the water and onto my hip.

"Dance was really good and so was salsa but you said I didn't have to kiss Brandon but he still kissed me." Britt and I giggled at her. She still had her arm bands on so I chucked her just a little away from me. Britt came up behind me her hands resting on my hips and her lips coming to my neck making me groan, my neck was my sensitive spot.

"MAMI" she started splashing at me.

"Ok ok I give you win, So how do you feel about learning to swim now. "

"Yey what do I do first." she went to take her arm bands off.

"NO!" both Britt and I shouted "Spence you need to learn the technique first." We taught her the breast stroke, Front crawl, backstoke and the all mighty dog paddle. we took her into the shallow so she could take her arm bands off. "Spence lie on your back with your arms spread. Trust us." Both Britt and I placed our arms under her back slowly we removed our arms so it was just Spence floating on her own. Once she realized she was doing it on her own she got a bit too excited and thrshed causing her to sink. Britt passed me her armbands before grabing a beach ball for us to play with. After a while we all got hungry and slightly bored so we got out and ready.

"How about we all head back to mine and have a last lunch with Mami before she heads back." They all agreed so we headed back. Mami was cooking up a feast when we got back she had made her 'BBQ Chicken and Smoked Cheddar Quesadilla' and there are quite a lot of them. "Hey Mami, you feeding an army."

"Hello mija. Well you can eat your way through atleast half of these and I kinda had a feeling you would be bringing Brittany and Tina back but I guess Quinn joined the party. Go set the table and offer your guest's drinks." I did as I was told acting like a child I went through to the living room where they were all watching a re-run of friends. "What do you want to drink guys?"

"Bottle of water S."

"Same as Q"

"Spence and I will Have Dr pepper." I walked back to the kitchen when to arms wrapped around my waist. "I'll give you a hand."

Britt and I set each drink, and plate at the table before I walked and dragged her into me. I rested my head against her chest whilst her harms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. We stood like that for a while before Mami walked through placing the tray of Quesadillas on the table. I released Britt and went and got the others to eat. We sat down and I put the perfect amount on my plate.

"Mija leave some for everyone else."

"Well once they've tasted them they will know why I have this many." I smiled sheepishly at Britt as I took my first bite. I closed my eyes to try and savour the taste Spencer brought me out of my little heaven.

"Mami I don't like them." she was joined by Britt agreeing with her.

"WHAT. Well then you don't understand the art of food." I took another bite and they burst out laughing before digging back in. "Hey thats not fair Britt Britt turning my daughter against me, and you young lady you have to help your B with the washing up." I stuck my tongue out at them. We finished our late lunch and just as I said Spence and Britt did the washing up whilst the rest of us caught the end of the Friends marathon.

"Well girls I'm going to go finish packing it was lovely to see you again." Mami left just as Britt and Spence walked through. Spence jumped onto the couch whilst Britt beside me.

"Mami can we watch a film now since tonight we have to take Abuela to the airport."

"I don't think I should let you after that stunt you pulled with Britt."

"Mami please." She used the pout, I looked to Britt who sported an identical pout. 'shit'

"Fine but I get to pick." I picked the parent trap it was one of my favourites as a kid and a perfect love story. Britt put her arm around me as I snuggled closer to her. Half way through the film T and Q left saying we should spend the rest of the day with my Mami. The movie ended and I went to check on Mami. She was packed and ready to go but was just sitting on the bed looking at her laptop.

"Hey Mami you ready we have ten minutes before we have to leave."

"Yeah mija just looking of the pictures I took this week and I can safely say, I have never seen you happier. I am just so proud of you." she closed the laptop before putting it into her hand luggage and grabbing her other bag. "Also I booked you, Spencer and Brittany a flight back to Lima for Thanksgiving.

" Mami thank you but Britt will be spending it with her family."

"I know dear but might aswell fly back together plus you need someone to ground you on that plane." She chuckled at her comment knowing I absolutely hated flying. We all went to the airport to see Mami off. I dropped Britt off with a promise to see her when I took Spence to school.  
When we got back to the apartment it was just before eight so I checked if Spence was hungry, I didn't think she would be but I checked. She wasn't so I moved the stuff that was in Spence's room back to mine before we headed to bed. A little while later my bed dipped and Spencer curled her body into mine whilst I dragged an arm over her pulling her close before falling back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Santana Pov

"Ugh shit too bright, I'm blind." I groaned waking up to an eye full of sunlight.

"Mami get up I start school today!" I looked at spence who was already up and bouncing on the side of the bed. She ran out the room before coming back a minute later with my bag and a jar.

"What's this Mija."

"Abuela said you have to put a dollar in the swear jar and you said a bad word." She said all that sternly and with a slight pout, it was hard not to laugh whilst I did as I was told getting the money and putting it in the jar, now sitting on the bedside table. "Thank you" she took the jar back to where ever whilst I ran a bath for her reading the clock on shower radio.

"Spence can you take a bath by your self or do you want me in it."

"Can I have one more Mami bath before I have to be a big girl and go to school." I smiled so wide when she said that.

"You can have whatever you want." We got bathed and Spence begged to dress herself so i left her to it while I got myself dressed and went to start breakfast. Arriving in the kitchen I glanced at the clock it was almost eight so I made us each a bowl of lucky charms.

"Spence hurry up if you want me to do your hair." she scurried towards me with her backpack on wearing her favourite pink Minnie mouse dress. She climbed onto one of the chairs across from me at the table immediately eating her breakfast and slurping down her orange juice. I finished my coffe and placed my bowl and cup in the sink before going to behind Spence. "How do you want your hair kiddo."

"Pony tail please Mami." I brushed all her hair back into my hand before putting it in a hair bobble. "Mami can I take Mr Bear with me to school." I contemplated it for a second as I this is her favourite bear so I don't want her losing it.

"How about we take Mr Bear but we give him to Auntie Cedes to keep, but if you get scared you can ask for him. Ok?" She nodded before running to get him.

"Ready Spence." I grabbed her hand before we left the apartment.

"Ready Mami."

Spence and I arrived at the school with many other kids and their parents, I forgot how crowded schools were when you put the parents into the equation. Spence squeezed my hand tight and curled into my side. I picked her onto my hip as I squeezed through the crowd collecting on the steps. As I walk straight to Cedes' classroom I started to notice a lot of parents and teachers looking at us.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Cedes what's with all the looks I'm getting."

"I dunno how to tell you this but the whole teaching staff and other workers know about Spencer."

"What the hell Mercedes did you tell everyone."

"No S, no. Mrs Fairless thought it was best for the school staff to know so they didn't spook Spencer, I was against it I know how you are with people knowing your business S, I tried but she thought it was best for Spencer."

"Sorry I just, you know how I am Cedes. But what about the looks im getting from the parents?"

"Santana look around you, I'm the only black teacher in this school It's full of children who have parents that have their heads so far up their own ass and the teachers are just as bad. S your a Hispanic nineteen year old with a white blonde five year old either you got knocked up at fourteen like a sterotypical Hispanic or married an older guy and have to look after their kid. S some of the parents may even think your just a nanny but you and I know just how wrong they are, S you love this girl with everything you have I can see it every time your together."

"Thanks Cedes, Go teach my little girl she is my genius but, please go easy and call me if you need me." I wipe away my tears before bending down to face Spence. "Baby girl you enjoy yourself today and make some friends, I love you and if you need anything just ask Miss Jones." Speaking of "Cede's do you think you can keep Mr Bear in your special draw for Spence please." Spence was giving her the pout that no one can say no too.

"Yeah ok. Come on Spencer we have to start our day of learning."

"Okay bye Mami, I love you lots and lots."

"I love you too baby girl so much. I will come back to get you at the end of the day." With one last hug I left Spence with tears in my eyes.I walked back through the halls towards the entrance doors until someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey gorgeous." she turned me before kissing my lips softly.

"Mmm hey I could so get used to this." I leaned back from her lips only then I remembered I'm standing in the middle of my daughters school kissing a female teacher. After the looks i got for just dropping Spence off, the looks I would most likely be getting now would be worse.

"Britt"

"What?"

"This is your work place and Spencer's school we can't do this here."

"Of course we can." She leaned back in and once again we were lip locked in a sweet kiss.

"I can't believe they let a dyke's kid in here." We were brought out of the kiss by a group of three stuck up moms.

"Sorry San."

"It's alright can you just make sure that Spence doesn't get bullied because of us."

"I promise I wont let that happen, I will talk to her and Mercedes before I go back to the studio."

"Thanks Britt, I'll see you tomorrow." I left with one last kiss.

My day was spent in my apartment with my fingers glued to my laptop doing the two assignments due tomorrow. I never realised until now how boring my life was before Spencer and Britt came into my life. I literally stared at the clock for about ten minutes hoping the time would pass by quicker but it seemed to go slower so I did the laundry and other housework until it was time to go get Spencer. I put on my jogging gear deciding to jog to the school so I slipped into a pair a joggers and a tank top. I grabbed my ipod and left the apartment.

I arrived just as most of the parents were leaving but I still got the looks but now they were accompanied by whispers, It was obvious the news of my sexuality had travelled around the parents already. I walked with my head down this is what I hated about people, their judgemental ways.

"Mami!" she cried through tears.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong."

"I thoughted you left me, you were late."

"Spence, I couldn't ever leave you. I love you too much."

"See Spencer." A little tanned brown haired girl said from behind me making me turn my whole body to face her.

"Hey sweetie thank you for staying with spencer but I hope you haven't kept your mommy waiting."

"Sorry Miss I don't have a Mommy, but I already asked daddy and dad if I could wait as it was Spencer's first day." Oh she has two dads at least Spence would still have one friend tomorrow.

"Well sweetie would you mind staying with Spencer just a little longer while I talk to Miss Jones and the we will go find your dad's."

"Okay Miss." I walked to the back of the classroom where Cedes seemed to be marking some work books.

"Hey how was she?"

"She was fine, she struggled with a couple of words in english but other than that she was fine. I sat her with Ivy the girl she's with now, she doesn't have any friends as their parents don't want her around their kids because of her dads."

" Thanks Cedes, She seems really sweet, I'm glad Spencer has a friend that won't drop her by tomorrow."

"What why, What happened?"

"Britt and I may have kissed this morning and a few mothers may have walked passed and made a comment."

"Whoa S, you really have come far since 'Lumps the clown' outed you."

"Yeah I thought I left scared me in high school in Lima Ohio where its not really accepted, but I guess New York me is just as scared of the looks. Anyway on another Britt note could you watch Spencer on Wednesday please."

"Yeah sure I'll take her straight back to mine. So I guess your taking Brittany out on a date then."

"Nope she's taking me." I stuck my tongue out childishly before turning and walking to where the girls where playing with Mr Bear. "You ready girls."

"Yes Mami, can we get ice cream please."

"Sure Baby. Ivy do you think your daddys will want to come with us."

"Miss are you sure?"

"Yep and It's Santana Or S."

"Ok Miss Sant'na" I didn't correct her she was so well mannered I liked that Spencer was friends with her she was exactly what she needed.

"Dad" she ran to the first man to turn around who had way too much gel in his hair. "Daddy can we get ice cream please with Spencer." As soon as he turn towards us and I could see him from behind the other man I recognised him straight away.

"Kurt."

"Santana."

"I'm gonna kill Mercedes. But I will do that later for now why don't we take our daughters for ice cream." We all agreed and walked to Ben &Jerry's, Spencer and Ivy holding hands in front of us. We all ended up getting a single scoop of our favourites. Spencer never having it stuck with me and went with fish food, Ivy and kurt getting Caramel chew chew and Blaine who i learned was kurt's husband got cookie dough.

"So tell me how did you get Ivy?"

"We adopted her when she was two, she had a hole in her heart as a baby so we adopted her as soon as we could. What about you and Spencer when did you get her?"

"Last monday, I found her outside my apartment." I expained the rest of her story after checking the girls weren't listening.

"Whoa seriously" I nodded "So are you seeing anyone?"

"Depends on whether Ivy dances at Peirce-Changs."

"She does, Satan are you having an affair with mike?"

" No lady lips thanks to that thing you call a brother that outed me you know I only date women."

"Wait your dating Tina then."

"No Brittany."

"Brittany's in a relationship with Artie, Santana you can't break up someone's relationship."

"I'm not she broke up with him when I stopped him hurting her even more."

"Oh sorry, well anyway I'm glad, he was an ass."

"Language Kurt I don't like Ivy hear that and i'm sure Santana is the same with Spencer." I looked at kurt challenging him to say something about how I was in high school but yet again Spencer stepped in.

"Abuela told me to make a swear jar for Mami." Kurt and Blaine started laughing .

"Spencer, shhh thats a special Mami and Spence secret."

"Sorry Mami I didn't mean to tell." She climbed on and clung to my neck.

"Hey it's okay im not mad it's fine baby." I hugged her tighter "I better take her home, maybe we can do this once a week."

" How about friday and we can do sleepovers at eachothers." We all agreed that was a great idea. Spence got off my lap to hug Ivy goodbye, they both let go and giggled when Ivy pressed a quick kiss to Spence's cheek. We all said a quick goodbye knowing we would all see each other tomorrow.

When we got back to the apartment Spencer was slightly tired so I made some quick tomato soup. Spencer had a little homework to read a chapter of her book out loud so we sat on the couch her between my legs so I could look over her shoulder as she read to correct her. As she started reading I brushed my fingers through her hair not even realizing I was putting her to sleep only when the words stopped and the book dropped did I notice what my actions had done. She only had a page left so she could read that in the morning so I put her in her bed.

I decided to shower considering I ran today even though I didn't sweat but still. It was a little before nine one I had showered and blow dried my hair. Even though I had done little today I was tired so I lay in bed nearly asleep when my phone buzzed.

From Britt-Britt: Hey just wanted to tell you I'll pick you up at 7 on Wednesday and I'm sorry about this morning. xoxo

To : Great :) and don't never say sorry for kissing me I just don't like the looks or whispers xoxo

From: I'll see you then. I am so not sorry for kissing you just for making you uncomftable. xoxo

To: I wasn't but thanks. Night Britt-Britt xoxo

From: Night Sanny xoxox


	13. Chapter 13

Santana Pov

Today went so quickly I wasn't sure if it was because I had a date with Britt to look forward to or because I got to see my wonderful daughter after a boring day of classes. But right now sitting at the table listening to Spence tell me about her day I'm going to go with the latter.

"-Ivy helps me when I get stuck in class and she kissed my knee better when I fell off the monkey bars. Mami she kissed it better just like you do and the hurting wented away."

"Wow so I guess Ivy's got some magic kissing powers huh?"

"Yeah Mami she's got super magic kisses just like you. She's my best friend, she told all the boys off when they said I was stupid, Mami I'm not stupid am I?"

"No sweetie you just haven't learned as much as them yet, we can ask Auntie Cedes to give you some extra help after Sunday dinners. Oh by the way tomorrow after school Auntie Cedes is gonna take you back to her apartment so you can meet Uncle Sam and maybe she can give you a little bit of extra help."

"Okay but why aren't you coming for me Mami?"

"Spencer you know how Brittany and I like each other in a girlfriend sort of way?" she nodded "Well Britt is going to take me out to get to know me more and so I can see if I like her and want to be with her in a girlfriend way."

"But why can't I come with you, does Britty not like me anymore." she started crying at this. We had already finished eating dinner so I quickly moved to her side picking her up on taking her through to the sitting room and hugging her into my chest on the couch.

"No she likes you I promise you she really likes you. It's just, even though I have to share Britt with everyone else in the world we want to spend a couple of hours just us and that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you or love you any less. How about you, me, Britt and Ivy go to the aquarium on Saturday and we can all have a sleep over on Friday."

"Okay Mami but can we just have a Mami and me night tonight ?"

"Yeah of course how about we go ice skating in Central Park then come back watch the Ice princess with hot chocolate and marshmallows."

"Okay." Spencer and I changed into a Pair of jeans, our matching hoodies and a black slouch beanie for me, Spence's mickey mouse hat with matching gloves . We drove to Central park it's a twenty minute drive from my apartment Spence and I sang along to the mulan soundtrack and mulan 2 soundtrack, it help pass the drive quicker and Spence was happy so I continued to sing the songs even when we walked through the park to the rink.

"Mami I don't know how to ice skate."

"That's ok Mija, I can show you luckily for you I can skate really well. Uncle Carlos used to take me every year when I was a little older than you." She smiled and pulled me towards the skate hire.

" Hi can I get a child size 10 and an adult size 5." I said handing over our shoes.

"Yes of course, would you also like to hire a child stabiliser for an extra dollar."

" Err yeah but can we bring it back if we feel confident without it."

"Most definately, just give it to one of the ushers on the ice and they will return it. Here are your skates and enjoy the rest of your evening." I sat Spence down putting on an extra pair of socks so the skates don't rub before fitting her skates the doing the same for myself.

"Mami hurry up I want to get on the ice." Spence demanded.

"Ok ok lets go." We made our way over to the ice on unsteady legs. The usher on at the entrance of the ice gave Spence her stabiliser as I stepped on the ice. Spence, using it stepped confidently on the ice unlike me who stumbled before grabbing the edge. That was always the worst part of ice skating for me but once I'm on the ice it was easy, Spencer obviosly felt like the whole thing was easy since she skated off leaving me to catch up.

"Hey I thought said you couldn't ice skate."

"It's like dancing on ice Mami, it's easy."

"Well do you wanna try without the stabiliser ?" She nodded but made one more lap around the rink building her confidence. As soon as she handed it over to the usher at the side who had been collecting a few stabilisers whilst we were on the ice, he gave Spence a wide smile and a small good luck. She had one hand holding the barrier and her other hand clutching mine. "Hey you ready, I wont let go I promise."

With that she let go of the side tightening her hold on my hand. We started a slow pace staying close to the barrier for the first few laps as Spence's confidence grew even more, so we sped up and moved away from the side but her hand never left mine. We skated for another hour until Spence's feet started to hurt and the cold started to get to her. So we made one more lap but at the top of the rink I pulled us to a stop leaving Spence to hold onto the barrier whilst I took a picture with my phone except it was more like a dozen pictures by herself and two of us together taken by an usher on the ice.

We got our shoes and walked back to the car, well i walked and carried Spence sinse her feet were 'to tired to walk'. The drive back to the apartment was filled with giggles from Spencer as I told her how many times I had fallen over on my first time skating and taking Carlos down with me almost everytime.

We got back to the apartment and Spence went straight through to the front room setting up the dvd and then met me in the kitchen where I was just boiling the kettle. "Spence go put you Pjs on and bring me your dirty clothes please." I did the same so I could put a load of washing on just as the kettle boiled. Spence poured the sachets of hot chocolate in the mugs to which I added the water and gave her full choice of how many marshmallows. I took our mugs through trying not to spill them but since they were mainly marshmallow thanks to Spence they dribbled down the mugs and onto a few bits of the carpet.

I had never seen the Ice Princess but watching it with Spencer no matter what the movie turned out like this night was one of the best of my life and I had my own Ice Princess right here.

Thank god Its finally four o'clock I barely slept last night and afterdropping Spence at school I baisically just stared at the clock willing the time to go by, Britt texted me earlier changing the time to half five so I thought now was the best time to start getting ready. I went over to my closet thinking I could just grab a pair of jean and a top I was so wrong everything I looked at just wasn't right. I grabbed my phone ringing the only person who new how to dress me better than myself.

"Q I need your help Please come quick." I jumped in the shower Using my favourite coconut shampoo and conditioner with my vanilla body wash. I just stepped out and wrapped a towel around me when there was a knock at the door.

"S what's the problem."

"I have nothing to wear."

"And where are you going to need something to wear."

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you Britt's taking me out."

"What San this is huge and where's Spencer."

"Shes with Cedes she's giving her some extra help and looking after her for tonight."

"Ok well are we going Semi casual."

"Yeah thats what I'm going for." She went through the same closet I had fifteen minutes before ecepy she pulled out my favourite pair of black skinny ripped jeans and paired it with my red dressy halter top and my black louboutins. I had to admit I look hot.

"S if I liked girls I'd totally bang you!"

"Thanks Fabgay but I'm not done yet ." I blow dried my hair so I had a natural wave to it and added a light layer of foudation and black eye-liner that compimented my smokey eyeshadow. With that I was ready and it was twenty three minutes pasted five so I grabbed my leather jacket and a black clutch to hold my essentials and a Spay of Alien I was ready and Britt was here even though I never heard the knock but there she was looking so sexy. She had a pair of ripped white skinny jean and a blue boob tube and a black leather cut off jacket.

"Hey you look beautiful."

"Hey B you too."

"You ready to go we have reservations for quarter to."

"Yeah lets go where's Q?"

"She left when she let me in." I nodded opening the door, she took my hand entangleing my fingers as we walked along the street. Talking about how our days went until we got to a little Italian restaurant on the corner. "It's not as good as Breadstix but it's close and the give a basket of breadsticks so it's close." We were seated in a small booth in the corner.

"How did you know I loved Breadstix."

"It's the only good place to eat in Lima and your mom told me about you weird obsession with their bredsticks something about a wheel barrow."

"Ok ok I love their food thank you for bringing me here." We hadn't detached our hands so so choose then to rub my thumb back and forth over her own. "Oh I Really hope-"

"Hi there, would you like anything to drink."

"Can we get a bottle of your house Merlot please." He wrote it down and left "What were you saying?"

"I really hope you aren't busy Friday night and Saturday."

"Well it seems it's your lucky day since I dont have classes after three on a Friday and Mike has a dance seminar this Saturday so I'm free, why what we doing."

"Well Spencer got really upset thinking you didn't like her anymore when we were going out alone so I promised her we would have a sleepover on Friday with Her and Ivy. Then on Saturday we would take them to the aquarium."

"Okay that sounds fun and do you mean Ivy as in Kurt and Blaine's daughter," I nodded " Oh good Ivy finally has a friend I felt so bad for her in dance I mean I won't have bulling in the dance studio but at it's harder as I'm not there all day atleast she has Spencer."

"I'm glad Spencer has her too and I get to see Kurt again."

"I forgot Kurt and Finn went to Mckindley."

"Wait -"

"Can i take you order and here is your wine and breadsticks." Britt ordered Spaghetti and meatballs and I ordered penne carbonara.

"Sorry back up a minute you Know Finn."

"Yeah my house in Lima is next door to their's. I mean I got on with kurt and was never really fond of Finn why something happen there."

"Erm He outed me to the whole of Ohio freshman year, because I wouldn't take his virginity."

"Oh shit San, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Since we're on this topic, It's the reason I dont like the looks I was scared and I hadn't even come to terms with being gay and he just shouted it in the middle of school in the hall and I couldn't do anything about it. But what about you do your parents know your into women?"

"Yeah they've known since I was eight they didn't care either way as long as I'm happy." Our food came and the light conversation never stopped throught the meal I have to admit it was almost as good as Breadstix. We were pulled out of our bubble when my Phone rang with Mercedes on the other end.

"Hello"

" "

"Ok I'm on my way."

" "

"Bye" I put the phone down.

"I'm so sorry Britt but I have to go. I swear I didn't set this up you can come but we have to leave now."

"Ok lets go I'll just pay the bill." She went to the bar paying the bill as fast as possible whilst i tried to compose myself. We hurried out and hailed a cab.

"Presbyterian Hospital please."

"San what's going on."

"Spence had and allergic reaction."

"It's gonna be okay." She pulled me into her and I broke down crying into her chest. We arrived and she paid the driver. She pulled me into her side pulling me close and squeezing my hip with the arm wrapped around my waist. We got to the reception desk fairly quickly.

"Hi were looking for Spencer Lopez."

"She's in room four so we can only let family in miss ." She stared at me.

"She's my daughter, page Carlos Lopez." Of course Carlos went after my dad and was a surgical resident here.

"Right away miss." We waited five minutes until Carlos arrived at the desk.

"Santana what's wrong, why are you here."

"Spence had an allergic reaction to something and they won't let me see her. they said only family but she's my daughter."

"Mandy what the hell, let my Sister see her daughter."

"Sorry Dr Lopez." she turned to me before continuing "You can see her but she's in with the other Dr Lopez."

"Carlos she doesn't mean him does she."

"He was at a confrence here today and our pediatric Dr is out sick. It might be."

"Get me another Doctor, Carlos anyone, he is not touching her." I ran over to Spencer's room with Britt glued to me.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER."

"What are doing here, this is family only. Now get out."

"Exactly SHE is My daughter. So GET THE FUCK OUT." He walked towards me seething. "Go on show everyone who you really are, show them what you do when something doesn't go the way you want." I closed my eyes as the first blow came to my stomach and I waited for a second but it never came. I opened my eyes looking at my dad in Carlos's arms and his eye already bruising and slightly bleeding. Turning around Britt was clutching her right hand into her stomach.

"Britt, are you ok."

"San I'm fine what about you?"

"I think we both need x-rays. I am so sorry Britt."

"Shh San it's ok. Lets sit you down next to Spencer before Carlos comes back. Britt helped me over to the plastic chair beside Spence's bed.

"Hey baby girl you ok."

"Yeah Mami, I can't have peanutbutter cups, it's not fair they were yummy. "

"Aww baby It's ok they're bad for you."

"Spence I can't have them, none of the girls in my family can have them. I promise you we aren't missing much."

"Ok, Mami why were you mad at the doctor and you owe me two dollars for your bad words. "

"That was a nasty man Spence that was my dad and he was very horrible to me when I was a lot older than you in the same way your dad was to you."

"Ok Mami, I don't like him then. I want another doctor."

"Thats fine baby girl I just want you better so we can get you another doctor." Just as I finished talking a young blonde woman walked through the door looking like an older Brittany.

"Emily what are you doing here." I guess it is an older Britt.

"I transferred here after Seattle closed."

"And you didn't tell me or come see me."

"Sorry Britt, I've been busy with work, moving and my new man."

"Ok, what new man, who is he."

"Actually you've met him." The only one I had seen today was my dad and my brother either way this was gonna be bad.

"Please dont tell me your seeing miguel." I had to ask and Britt didn't know his name to ask.

"No Carlos his son. Enough catch up I need to see the patient. Spencer Lopez." She raised her head it all seemed to come together then. "Oh shit. Please tell me you two are not dating." Brittany looked at me then her sister with a guilty smile.

"Mami she owe's me a dollar." Emily grabbed a dollar from her pocket giving it to Spence before looking back at Britt.

"So I see you share the same curse as us little girl no Peanuts ever again." Spence formed a pout on her lips looking at her. She had a look on her face and again turned to Britt, but didn't voice anything.

"Well everything seems to be ok here now. Is there anything else here needing to be done."

"Both Britt and I need X-rays please."

"What happened."

"I flipped my dad off and he punched me in the gut and then Britt punched him."

"What the fuck" she turned throwing another dollar at Spence "Britt what happened to being a pacifist. Well anyway i'll send both of you to X-ray and Spence you can stay with your Uncle Carlos." Spence beamed at this information.

"Britt do you think you can go find Cedes and tell her thanks, everything is ok but Spence wont be in tomorrow."

"Yeah Sure." I leaned down from the seat although it was awfully painful I kissed Spence's head and stroked her hair. Britt came back and just stood leaning against the wall watching us until an orderly took us up to X-ray with me in a wheelchair. It turned out Britt had dislocated her middle finger and fractured that knuckle as well as her index, as for me I was fine except for bruising. We were wheeled back to Spencer's room where Emily and Carlos were seeming to be arguing outside.

"How could you not tell."

"They said they weren't dating and I didn't know you were sisters just maybe related."

"Whoa break it up, We aren't doing anything wrong. Yes we are dating each other but it is fine ok I really like Britt, It seems like you Pierce's have a thing for Lopez's too bad for the last Pierce though."

"Yeah your right sorry."

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry about-" I turned from emily to my brother. "You on the other hand, how come you didn't tell me you were dating someone."

"Sorry Santana you were gonna meet her on Sunday."

"Ok fair enough, can someone get me and Brittz some drugs for the pain, it really hurts." I moped into Britts shoulder. Carlos ran to get us some codine whilst we waited in Spence's room. I was sat on Britts knee avoiding her hand. Carlos came back with the drugs which really didn't take long to have effect by the time it had another orderly had came back to take Britt to have her bone put back and have it casted. She came back just as the police showed up in the room.

"Hi we got a call about an assault."

"Yeah I called my name is Carlos Lopez. My sister Santana lopez was Assaulted by our farther Miguel Lopez right where you are standing, you could probably say it was a hate crime since Santana here is a lesbian, when she asked my farther to leave her daughter's room he got angry and punched her in the abdomen resulting in her having some really bad bruising. I'm affraid she is on some pretty high pain relief tablets so I hope my statement will be enough but the door was open when it happened and there is a security camera facing this door right there that will have caught this."

"Thank you sir we will be in contact but that should be fine." They walked out the room as Britt returned with a blue cast covering half her fingers to her wrist.

"Mmm Britt that cast makes you look sexy, my hero Britt-Britt" I leaned in and gave her a languid, all tounge and teeth kiss. I moaned loudly before being physically pulled from her.

"Ok enough of that and you can go I will bring yours and brittany's prescriptions tomorrow and I will bring you an allergy pen for Spence now, Sam is waiting outside to take you all back to yours ok." I really don't rember what he just said but I got up with Spence and walked to the exit finding sam in his car. We got home and I walked Spence to her room before getting Britt and dragging her to the bed, we slipped out of our clothes and slept in our underwear.


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany Pov

"Oww." I rolled onto my broken hand as a knock on the door woke me. "San wake up, Someone's at the door."

"Noo, I tired." Before I could try and get up Spence was in the room with Carlos in tow.

"Mami, Britty. Uncle Carlos is here." That woke San up.

"Spencer don't answer the door without me it could be anyone."

"Sorry Mami."

"It's ok. Now get your butt up here and cuddle with me." Spencer scrambled over me and snuggled between us.

"Britty snuggle too." I did as Spence asked we all just kind of left Carlos Standing in the door way holding a bag of what I think is the medication we need. I just closed my eyes and slung my bad hand over Spence and San and fell asleep with them.

Santana Pov

When I woke up again I was stuck to the bed by Spence's arms around my neck and Britt's bad arm had not only me but Spence pinned by our waists any other time I would have loved how she seemed so protective us even when we slept, But right now I really need to pee. "Britt-Britt wake up." Nothing "Britt wake up." Whispering louder did nothing. "Britt wake up we have chocolate pancakes." Finally she started to move and wake up as did Spence.

"Chocolate pancakes where?."

"Sorry babe I need to go to the bathroom and you wouldn't wake up."

"San that was mean." she moved her arm from around us while Spence unlocked her arms from my neck.

"Mami your a meanie." She gave me her pout, knowing I was in trouble I looked to Britt but I got a huge shock when she mirrored her exactly right down to the tiny wrinkle on their foreheads.

"Sorry, sorry I'll call the diner down the street and order three M'n'M pancakes." They seemed satisfied as the both jumped from the bed running into the living room, I lay there stuck listenening to them giggle as they sitched the T.V on to some kids programe. Now I had to do the most embarrassing thing I hoped I would have to do in my life.

"BRITT." She ran back to the room.

"You called." She lent down attaching our lips. I pulled her down on top of me, she fit perfectly between my legs. My hand went to her neck, tangling my fingers in her hair whilst her hand grabed at my waist as our tongues tangled together. Her hands travelled to my ribs causing me to wince and break the kiss. "As much as I love doing that I still really need the bathroom but I'm stuck and I need your help in there. Unless you really dont want to and think that is totally weird."

"No San it's fine, I don't mind at all. As long as you promise to help me dress and shower."

"I promise as long as you don't mind me staring." She smirked before climbing off me and hooking her arms underneath my shoulders and lifting me onto my feet. After the bathroom we walked through to the sitting room where I cuddled into Britt's chest before realising I needed to get the phone so Britt pushed my shoulders up effectivly pushing me of her and onto my feet. In the dining room on the table was a bag of what I think Carlos brought for us so I grabbed it and the phone taking them back throught to the living room where I again sat down in between Britts leges leaning back into her. " Before I ring the diner what do you want to drink."

"Caramel frappe"

"Strawberry milkshake."

"Ok but only this once Spence you can't have milkshakes for breakfast." I rang the diner ordering a delivery which they said would take up to half an hour. I grabbed the bag pulling out a peice of paper with Carlos' handwriting on, I handed it to Britt before pulling out to two boxes of Codine and another three of Paracetamol. The last thing in the bag were three small black cases, Britt read the note as I snooped.

_'Santana I have dropped your's and Brittany's pain meds as you both still hadn't wore off the effcts of two codine so for the next week you should both take one Codine and two Paracetamol every four hours for the next week after that Brittany continue this for another week whilst Santana just take paracetamol when the pain is bad I will see you on Sunday I will cook at yours. Also There are three Epi-pens with three vials of adrenaline in each pack that are now in your fridge. One is for your home, another for the school and one for Spence to have on her at all times just incase. If you need anything please call, plus you might want to call Mami about Miguel._  
_Carlos x_

_P.s You need to both ring the school, your professors and Britt needs to ring the studio._

Oh shit it's almost ten, I can't believe I forgot about the world outside my apartment. Britt and I both rang where we needed, since I was on bed rest for two days my professors agreed to email me notes and anything else I needed until Tuesday and Mike is getting someone to help cover Britt's classes when he can't. As for the school Spencer's not being in school today was excused aslong as I had a doctors note and brought an Epi-pen for the nurse tomorrow. Britt on the other hand got a warning for not ringing earlier no matter what the excuse, she needs to get a sick note from Carlos. As Britt got off the phone there was a knock on the door, I checked the clock seeing it was almost half an hour since I called the diner so I gave Britt my wallet and sent her to the door to get the food. She must have took the food to the kitchen as she came back to help me off the couch and through to the kitchen when she had set three plates on the table.

"Sanny can you plate them and cut them up please I can't." She pouted

"Of course babe." I pecked her lips before taking each stack out it's box and putting them on a plate. "Spence do you want me to cut yours up." I asked once I had finished cutting Britt's and my own into edible sized pieces.

"No Mami Ivy cuts her own food so I can too."

"Well if Ivy does it so can you." I kissed her head, I was glad I had a high table and stools so I don't have to bend. I grabbed two forks before I took the seat next to Britt. I gave Spencer one of the forks before I started using my own.

"Heyy where's mine" Britt super pouted at me. I swallowed the piece that was in my mouth before sticking my fork in a peice of her pancakes and holding it towards her mouth.

"Right here babe." she opened her mouth taking the pancake.

"Mmm I could get used to that."

"What."

"You calling me babe." She leaned over capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

"So Spence, are you excited for your sleep over."

"Yeah, can we make fairy cakes and have pizza and watch Disney movies. Please B"

"Spencer I'm sure we can do that but you have to ask your mom not me sweetie."

"Mami can we please."

"Yeah sure aslong as Britt and I can have the couch and you two make something to snuggle on, for the floor."

"Ok but we get to stay up as long as we can and have sweets please."

"Spencer we can all go to the park after school and decide what we all want to eat, we can go to the store and pick up some sweets, a movie and some popcorn but Ivy has choice of what we have for dinner."

"Ok thanks Mami." We finished up eating and moved back to the living room. Spence put on another one of her cartoon shows on. I settled back into Britt each of us taking our pain relief tablets. I curled further into Britt as we watched some form of Scooby Doo, somewhere between Scooby Doo and Ben 10, since it was a marathon day I fell asleep and aparently so did Britt.

"Mami wake up your phone is ringing." Spence shoved the loud offending item in my face.

" Hello."

"Hi Santana, it's Blaine I've just picked up Ivy and she is in a bit of a state as Spencer didn't show today do you mind if I bring her over."

"No of course not, she can stay for tea and we'll take her to dance." He agreed and I gave Blaine my address. I told Britt she was coming so we sat and waited for a knock on the door. Ten minutes later there was the knock we were waiting for.

"Spence why don't you get the door." She jumped up from the recliner running to the door, I listened for the lock to click. As soon as it did Spencer or atleast I think it was Spencer squealed. Seconds later Spencer and Ivy followed by Blaine came into the living room. Ivy still looked in a state shy was crying and shaking holding onto Spence's hand for dear life. Blaine motioned for me to come out in the hall so with the help of britt again I followed him.

"Hey so Ivy thinks your like all the other kids parents not letting Spence play with her so could you talk to her she may cling to Spencer, I have no idea how she is gonna be she has never been like this."

"Yeah of course, I hope you don't mind I promised Spencer we would take her and Ivy to the aquarium on saturday."

"Yeah, thats great Kurt are gonna have a date night tomorrow and maybe go dancing so that would be great for us, anyway I best be off, I'll pick Ivy up after dance." He walked into the sitting room and said goodbye to ivy and all of us. I followed through seeing Ivy hugging Spence, she unwrapped one arm to hug her dad but kept the other tight around Spence's neck. Blaine showed himself out since he could see I was injured. With Britt and I cuddled on the couch and Spencer and Ivy on the floor half way through the incredibles that Spence had put on whilst we were asleep I decided to speak up.

"Ivy why were you so upset before."

" The other girls in our class were being mean, they said I had no friends. Dad and Daddy say it's becuase people don't like them together so they don't let the others play with me. I thought you were gonna take Spencer away from me because you don't like them too. I thought that's why she didn't come to school today."

"Ivy sweetie, I would never choose who Spencer can be friends with. I am really happy that you are best friends with Spence, Britt and I are like your dads so I am more than ok with you having two dads, I really hope one day Spence will have two moms aswell."

"Ok sorry for being stupid." Britt and I both jumped in saying she wasn't stupid, she seemed to brighten up once we reassured her everything would be fine. Britt and I took them into the kitchen where she grabbed the bag of Turkey Dinosaurs, the bag of Smilies and two tins of spaghetti hoops for the four of us. Britt put the food in the oven whilst I sat with the girls listening to their talk of Spencer's stay in the hospital.

"-And then Britty saved Mami from the evil man."

"How come you don't call her Miss P like everyone else."

"Britty says I can call her that or B outside of school."

"Oh"

"Ivy you know you can call me Britt, Brittany or whatever you want to outside of school."

"Ok Brittany." The timer went off to put on the spaghetti hoops, so Britt helped to lift me off the stool so I could cook them in a pan. Once everything was cooked through I plated the food equally and placed them on the table in the kitchen since it was easier for me to sit here. I sat next to Britt who leaned over and pecked my lips again.

"I'm starting to think everytime I give you food I get a kiss."

"Well I guess I could do that but I don't think I could live with only three kisses a day and thats only if I see you for a full day."

"Well then if you consider today a date you might get a few more kisses." I leaned in to take her lips between my own. I was in heaven for about 3 seconds before we were interupted.

"Mami stop your embarassing me."

"What Spencer, I thought you liked me and Britt Britt together." I faked a pout.

"I do but Kissing is ewwie."

"Is not."

"Is too" I love how much spence has come out of her shell in the past two weeks.

"Spencer, your Mami is right kissing isn't ewwie. Daddy and Dad say it means you love each other"

"See Ivy agrees but I don't think we are there yet, for us we are just showing how much we really like each other." We finished our food and Britt took the girls back through to the front room to watch some cartoons whilst I washed up. It was just after five when I finished so I grabbed Britt from the front room and into the bathroom.

"So we need to take a shower or bath in your case before we take the girls to dance."

"Ok I'll run my bath whilst you shower." She turned the taps on before turning back to me and find me in the same place. "What's wrong."

"I need you to undress me." She nodded and stepped forward grabbing the bottom of my shirt. She took my lips in hers before pulling back and leaning her head against mine. "I didn't think this would be the way I first undress you." I lifted my arms and winced as it stretched my bruises. She undid my bra looking away, she kept her eyes averted whilst she pulled both my pants and panties down. I turned away turning on the shower in the bathroom I was just about to step in when Britt caught me pulling me towards her.

"God you are so beautiful." She caught my lips in a heated hard kiss, I whimpered into her mouth, I loved how her hands were on my hips pulling me closer and how her tongue swept my lips asking for entrance. One of her hands travelled on my good side grabbing my breast and rolling my hardend nipple between her fingers making me moan, giving her the entrance to me tongue, my hands tightend on her shoulders digging my nails into her making her moan and pull away for air. My mouth traveled south to her jaw and neck where I planted wet kisses and sucked on her pulse point until I knew I had left my mark. I licked over it to soothe it, all this time Britt was moaning and they were escalading in volume. I kissed back up to her lips moving my arms to the bottom of her shirt but she pulled back. "We shouldn't, we've already gone too far."

"Britt I don't think I can ever go to far with you everything just feels right with you."

"I know babe but we should wait." I nodded and actually got in the shower making it quick before getting out and helping Britt undress, she was most definately lying before I was no where close to beautiful when she was in the same room, I couldn't take my eyes off her when she was fully clothed now naked she was a blonde greek goddess in my eyes. "Your staring. "

"Of course I am, I mean you are beautiful, so beautiful and I warned you I would stare." What Britt didn't know was that I had never seen another naked body up close and personal so I had more of a reason to look, it didn't help me when I couldn't stop blushing or looking. Once in the bath with her arm hanging out I washed her hair and back but let her wash the rest of herself. I helped her out, draining the water before running it again for Spencer. With both of us wrapped in towels we went to my room getting ready we both helped each other, we were both in sweatpants and a tank mine red and hers blue before I turned the tap off and got Spencer in the bath, Britt and Ivy went to Spencer's room to get her dressed, with Spence wrapped in a towel we went to her room to get ready too.

"Wow Spencer I love your room are we sleeping in here tomorrow."

"Yeah Mami said we could, I mean that's only if you want too."

"Yeah I want to." I looked at the two of them together Spencer seemed to be wrapped around Ivy's finger but oddly so, Ivy was also wrapped around Spencer's, once again I had that feeling of pure perfection.

Once we were all ready we walked out the apartment but we were running very late and since neither Britt or I could drive I hailed a cab for for us we climbed in Ivy in the middle with Spence on Britts lap.

When we arrived we were only a little late but still late. We walked through the doors straight to the hall that Spence danced in last Thursday. The class was in swing with the music blaring through the speakers, teaching the class was Tina counting them in. As soon as we walked through the door Tina cut the music and all the kids ran to Britt. Once they all greeted us and asked many questions Tina told them to get in line and for Spencer and Ivy to get in line before she talked to us.

"Brittany what the hell happend."

"You know me, always one to save a damsel in distress." she tried to joke but Tina was having none of it.

"What do you mean, you hit someone. B your the most non-violent person I know why did you hit someone." I thought then when the time for me to jump in.

"Tina stop, it was my dad." I lifted my top so she could see my purple ribs. "It was me I'm the damsel in distress."

"Oh thank god for Brittany then-" she turned to Britt "-sorry for going off I was just concerned, but thank you for helping her." Britt nodded and we all hugged it out and then Britt and I left to go sit in Britt's office upstairs. She filled out paperwork whilst I snooped and asked her random questions. When the class finished we talked to Kurt and Blaine about our full plans for tomorrow and Saturday which everyone agreed was a great idea.

Spence and I went with Britt to her apartment to get her some clothes for the full weekend. She grabbed everything she needed so we headed back to my apartment to watch another film, I wasn't really bothered on what to watch but Britt insisted Spence watch the rescuers that she had brough with her. They settled into watching the film while I paced the kitchen clutching my phone with the number typed waiting for me to press call. 'fuck it' I pressed call.

"Hey Mami."

_"Hey Mija. What's up_."

"How do you know something is up."

"_Mija I left you on Sunday and your already ringing me._"

"Spence was in the hospital, with an allergic reaction and I had a run in with Miguel who got arrested for assualt on me. I may need you if he doesn't plead guilty."

"_Ok send me any info on court dates. I love you, I will take your father for all he has no matter how long I was married to the bastard he hurt my baby_."

"Mom I'm fine just a bruise on my ribs, Britt broke her hand defending me."

"_Thank god for Britt then I hope she's ok_."

"Yeah she is."

"_So can I speak to my Gran-baby_." I took the phone through to

Spence and told her who it was quietly and went to sit with Britt. Spence told my Mami about her week before saying goodnight and hanging up the phone. We watched the rest of the film before I took Spence to bed tucking her in with Nemo and Mr Bear. She fell asleep almost imediately. Britt and I also went to bed but we just cuddled and shared a few pecks that turned into short make-out sessions before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana Pov

After dropping Spencer at school and explaining her allergy to the nurse, filling out paperwork and dealing with stuck up closed minded parents I was finally back in bed snuggled up to Britt. We were sharing exactly how we came out to our parents since I hadn't really explained what happened with my dad it was best to start from the begining.

"Britt before I tell you this you have to realise my dad comes from a really religious family, they feel the exact same way as he does I have no contact with any of them except his sister. My cousin lacey is also gay but Aunt Adriana knew since she was three so it wasn't a big deal she lives next door to us in lima as she was totally disowned by everyone but my mom and our family. They are my family even my abuela on my mom's side calls them her daughter and grand-daughter. To my Dad's side who we are is a sin. Anyway here's what happend:"

Flashback

_"- I haven't even told my parents yet." With that I ran crying from the room straight to the choir room where Mercedes and my brother were. Carlos immediately jumped from his seat straight to me. _

_"Santana what's wrong what happend."_

_"Everyone's gonna know, what am I gonna do Carlos."_

_"What, What's eveyone gonna know."_

_"Finn he-"_

_"What did he do to you, did he get you pregnant. I'm gonna kill him." I wailed into his chest thinking how much more wrong could he be. I shook my head in his chest._

_"Please don't hate me."_

_"Santana I couldn't just tell me what's wrong." It was then where Mercedes stepped in for me. She told Carlos to take me to an empty classroom away from the rest of the glee club and that if she wanted me there for support she would come I nodded into Carlos' chest and we went to an empty English classroom up the hall. _

_"S you have to tell him I've known since the start of the year, I don't care." she knelt down infront of me. "I won't watch you hurt yourself any longer you need to tell him." She looked from me to him giving me an encouraging smile. I took a big deep breath thinking it would give me more strength for the words about to come out my mouth._

_"I like girls." It was silent. Dead silent before I burt back into full blown sobs, it was the first time I had said that out loud._

_"Santanita I don't care if you like girls or boys aslong as you are happy. Now what did you mean everyone's gonna know now."_

_"Finn he made a comment in the hall last week saying I was a coward and it was heard by coach's opponent's niece and he's airing it in his commecial since she put me on the cherios. It's part of his campaign."_

_"Shhh Hermana, I will always love you no mater what. When will this comercial air?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Ok so we tell Mami and Papi tonight."_

_"What no Carlos I can't."_

_"Yes you can, Mami will stand by you every step of the way and so will I. Santana I just don't know how Papi will take it."_

_"No I can't, they'll hate me. Mami and Papi will hate me, I have know where to go."_

_"Santana snap out of this, I don't hate you I promise I'll be there with you." I hugged him closer in case I couldn't again. I agreed to tell them at dinner tonight, even though my parents worked alot they made sure to be home for dinner even if it was just half an hour. Since Glee was after school today we hugged mercedes goodbye and left earlier than the others._

_I spent the next hour listening to my mother make her lasange whilst pacing the room trying to think on when and how to tell them. Do I wait till after dinner or tell them before I guess I'll just wait and see. When I heard the front door slam my nerves spiked, Carlos must have known I would be freaking out as a minute later he walked through my door and brought me into another hug. Just as I started to feel ok my mother shouted that dinner was ready, so Carlos gave me one last squeeze of reassurance before taking my hand and l leading me downstairs to the dinning table. We all sat and held hands as my farther said grace before we dug in. They all converse whist I stayed silent but of course my Mother picked up on this._

_"Mija what's wrong you've barely said anything throughout dinner." Carlos reached over and took my hand under the table, I knew then this would be the time to tell them I just hoped I wouldn't chicken._

_"Erm there's something I have to tell you guys."_

_"Well spit it out then." My dad obviously getting frustrated with my silence again._

_"There's gonna be an a-ad against C-coach's campaign, and err it err has a p-picture of me saying I" I swallowed hard before continuing and Carlos squeezed my hand."I-im a Lesbian."_

_"Well it's not true so that's ok I'll just get your mother to sue them for slander ok Mija nothing to worry about."_

_"It is true." I whispered just loud enough for them to here._

_" No it's not Santana, no daughter of mine would ever commit a sin." My dad bellowed hitting his fist on the table as if to prove his point. Carlos took his chance to stand by me and told him it was true but Papi was having none of it. _

_Next thing I knew he was on my side of the table grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and dragging me to the living room. My mother speaking for the first time. "MIGUEL LET GO OF HER NOW. IF YOU SO MUCH AS HARM A HAIR ON HER HEAD I SWEAR TO GOD." He let go of me and turned to face my mother._

_"Your going to stand that abomination, she is a sinner I will not have her in my house or anywhere near me." He turned back to me slapping me across the face before shouting in my face and pointing to the door. _

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." was shouted but it didnt come from my Dad but my Mami._

_"You know what fine you can keep the slut. Carlos lets go."_

_"Papi no, you just hit my sister infront of me just for being who she is, she is braver than I will ever be right now all I see is a monster so I don't want to be anywhere near you._

_"Fine you are dead to me." he pointed at me before leaving. I let out a loud sob before dropping to my knees saying sorry over and over again when I could get them past my lips. Carlos picked me up and carried me to the couch, he put me down and I heard his footsteps retreat to the kitchen as I felt the couch dip beside me as Mai sat and pulled me into her chest. I breathed in the familiar sent but the feeling of fear didn't let up she still hadn't said anything._

_"Say something." She leaned back from me and I thought the worst soI kept my eyes on our clasped hands._

_"Look at me." I did as I was told looking her in the eye before she spoke. "I already knew."_

_"H- how?"_

_"You don't think I missed every time we went to the mall you checking out every girl with a slight bit of cleavage on show or a short skirt. Don't even get me started on when we went into victoria secret." she laughed at me._

_"You knew and you didn't say anything."_

_"I knew you would come to me when you were ready. I'm just sorry this happened, obviously you aren't ready. I'm divorcing your father I'm filing tomorrow."_

_"Beacuse of me?"_

_"Yes and no, he won't accept you Mija I'm sorry and I swore if he ever touched any of us in any way I would divorce him the second it happened. Plus this means we can see your Aunt Adriana and Lacey again."_

_"Why couldn't we see them before, Papi never did tell us."_

_"Lacey is just like you and just like me your Aunt Adriana stuck with her and your father's family disowned them."_

_"Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Your Papi was embarrassed, he didn't even tell me your abuela did and that was when she was blaming Adriana's parenting skills and the fact that Lacey's father is out the picture. Santana, Lacey is in college out and proud she can help you and talk to you, I promise everything will be okay."_

"She kissed my forehead and told me was proud after that she treated me like she always did but instead of asking about boys it would be girls, she would even make jokes. School was easier with the help of Glee and Coach Sylvester, Finn was outcasted for about a month from glee after everyone heard but the looks got to me not just in school with the ad having aired over Ohio the whispers and looks were everywhere in town but talking to Lace it got easier, she talked of New York and of how normal it is to be gay there so I had something to look forward to."

"Wow San your Mom really is the best." I giggled at her and leaned to connect our lips.

"Yup that's right she is." I mumbled into the kiss, we shared sweet soft kisses for a while until curiosity gets then best of me. "So I know your Mom and sisters are alright with you being bisexual but what about your dad you never talk about him."

"My dad died two months before I was born in the army, he was killed by a suicide bomber. A little boy blew up my Dad because he couldn't shoot him, half his platoon was blown up too. Lucky for us my Dads best friend Robert helped us through alot and my mom fell in love again. So I guess he's always been my Dad, he takes me dating seriously since I'm his little girl so expect an interigation."

" Does that mean I get to meet your parents."

"You'll just have to wait and see. C'mon we have to get up I'm hungry and I need painkillers." she pouted so of course I got up. We went through the kitchen where we both took our painkillers and I made us both a bowl of Lucky charms to go through to the living room to watch One Tree Hill since it's Britt's favourite show lucky for her I have every season on DVD. We got through half of season one before we had to go pick up Spence and Ivy. We walked o school albiet a slow walk but we got there on time, walking past the whispering parents as we held hands all the way to Cedes' classroom.

"Hey Cedes, I'm really sorry for bypassing you Wednesday I was kinda in a Spencer trance but thank you so much for taking care of her."

"S it's fine I'm glad she's okay and I am so sorry that it all happened but I'm confused as to how you two ended up the way you are."

"Did Carlos not say anything to you about after you left."

"He only told me Spence was ok and that none of you would be in yesterday." We explained what happend with my dad, to be honest I felt like a broken record these past few weeks, the drama in my life hitting me all at once. She gave me her sympathy but I didn't need it Britt was my hero of the moment and with Spence in my life I just needed her love and I knew I would never need anyone else's sympathy again.

"Spence, Ivy you ready to go." I called to where the girls were playing in the corner.

"Mami, Mami look what Ivy made me." She ran towards me with Ivy in tow grasping a A3 peice of paper. When she handed it to me I realized it was a Painting of two girls one with blonde hair the other had brown, they were holding hands in a field with trees on a sunny day. I guess to them this is what perfect looks like.

"Wow Ivy this is really good, I hope you said thank you" Spence nodded and hugged Ivy quickly and mumbling a quick thank you to show me she had indeed thanked her. "How about I hold onto this for now while we go to the park then we put it up in your bedroom." Spencer nodded whilst Ivy beamed at the fact her art work was going up on Spencer's wall. Spence and Ivy walked hand in hand infront of us to the park whilst we walked with my hand tangled with Britt's good one.

At the park the girls ran around the small play park, climbing the jungle gym, going down the slide and on th swings whilst Britt and I sat cuddled on a near bench watching it all happen they got bored of playing by themselves an soon came back over to us.

"Mami will you and Britty come play with us."

"I can't Hermosa but I'm sure Britt will play with you two aslong as none of you get hurt." The two smaller girls noddded and told Britt they were playing hide and seek an to count to twenty whilst they hid. Once the girls ran off Britt leaned over and kissed my lips and pulled back to count then reattached our lips, she kept repeating it until she reached twenty with one last kiss she ran off to check most of the hiding places in the park. a few minutes later Britt came down the slide with Ivy in her lap giggling at how she got caught. We called out for spencer who came out of her hiding spot when she got here they started again but this time with Ivy counting with a little help from me before running to find my girls. Britt hid behind a tree popping out now and again to make silly faces at me since Ivy went the same way as when Spence ran off minutes later I heard a squeal come from the tree house top and then two girls laughing as they came down the slide connected to it together. They walked hand in hand toward me.

"Mami can we go now, I wanna get some sweets and then we were hoping we could play my Disney trivia game before we get dinner."

"Yeah we can go and speaking of dinner, Ivy what do you want?"

"Can Spencer decide please." I was amazed at how much this little girl wanted to do for Spence to make her happy.

"Spence do you still want Pizza or we can get something else?"

"Can we go to the diner, that way we can get something we all like." She grinned at Ivy not even waiting for me to say yes, I guess she just really wanted to make Ivy happy too. We walked back to my apartment but this time we walked in a long line with Britt and I on either side of the girls. We played the game as soon as we got home all of us sitting on the living room floor surrounding the board game.

"Britty no fair, you seen more disney than me." Spence complained when Britt filled her pie before her.

"Well then I have a lot to teach you little S, how about another game then we go get ready and go to the diner." She nodded at Britt enthusiastically, Spence won the next game but I'm pretty sure both Britt and Ivy said wrong answers to let her win but either way I came last twice. Britt and I changed out of our sweats and slipped on some jeans welll Britt did whilst I struggled and Britt ended up helping me since all of my jeans are skinny. We walked into Spencer's room where they were sitting waiting for us on her bed, they were both wearing one of Spencer's dresses.

"Mami doesn't she look pretty, tell her she looks pretty."

"You look very pretty Ivy as do you Mija." We walked down the block to the cafe with britt and I holding onto one of the girls since there were a lot of people around at this time. Once at the cafe we got seated in a booth, Britt and I on one side the girls on the other.

"what do you guys want to drink."

"Sprite."

"Dr Pepper."

Just then the waitress came over handing us two kids menu's and two adult. " What can I get you drink."

"Hi can we get two Sprite and two Dr Pepper." I ordered for us, she told us she would be right back and we took the chance to read our menu's. "So girls what do you want."

"Can I get a Cheeseburger and fries please Mami."

"Sure, Ivy what would you like."

"Can I have a veggie burger and fries please."

"Of course. Ivy do you not eat meat?"

"I eat meat I just like Veggie burgers as well." I nodded and asked what Britt would be having and once again she and Britt were having the same whilst I got a Chicken Mayo burger. The waitress came back with our drinks and a colouring paper and pack of crayons each for the girls. She took our order and left I leaned into Britt and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder holding me close whilst we watched the girls colour but yet they shared one of the packet and waited patiently for the other to use a colour even though there was another pack. Spencer finished her picture and gave it to Ivy It was the two of them at the park this afternoon I grinned at them when Ivy lent over and kissed Spencer's cheek, I watched as she blushed only to blush myself when Britt mirrored the action. The waitress brought over our food and we dug in.

Once we finished Britt and Spence both had ketchup on there face lucky for me Britt's was only one dollop on her chin which I scooped onto my finger and licked it off, Britt and I held eye contact and I swear I saw hers darken with lust. I broke eye contact when I saw some thing move out the corner of my eye. Ivy had picked up a napkin and was cleaning Spence up. I beamed at how precious they were. Once she was clean I had an idea and rumaged through my bag looking for the item I needed.

"Hey girls smile." They did and I snapped a picture sending it to my mom. "So do you think you could squeeze in desert or are you two full."

"Can we all share a sundae."  
"We can't sweetie Britt and Spence can't have nuts but what about we have that chocolate mountain on your menu I'm sure we can share that. We ordered it and just as I expected it was way too big for even me and Britt to finish. It came in large bowl like glass. It was filled to the rim with chocolate, vanilla and caramel ice cream then topped with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, chunks of chocolate, honey comb, maltesers, marshmallows and one single stemed cherry. It was the most beautiful sugar coma I had layed eyes on my mouth watered at the sight I'm pretty sure everyone else was in they same daze as me.

"I think Mami should get the cherry." that pulled me out the daze to see Britt and Ivy nod at the suggestion. Britt grabbed the cherry stem and offered it to me, I went to grab it but she pulled back I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth accepting the cherry I clamped down on the stem and she pulled it from my lips and grinned at me as I chewed. I spat out the stone into a tissue and we all grabbed our spoons to dig in. THE BEST ICE CREAM EVER I thought after one mouthful.

We all slumped back into our seats full and sugar loaded. The bowl was almost empty but we were all to full to finish it. We sat for five more minutes before I asked for the cheque which was ripped from my grasp by Britt who shoved a fifty in the wallet and handed it back to the waitress, she had given her about a ten dollar tip. We stopped at the store to get a bag of popcorn since we all agreed we had eaten enough sugar for a week.

"Mami can we make a fort to watch the movie in."

"Sure honey but make sure the couch is included, remember our deal." She grinned and ran off to the dinning room with Ivy seconds later they both came back carrying a chair each they placed them down before getting the other six. They were arranged around the couch and Spencer's duvet and pillows which were on the floor. I grabbed a sheet from my room since I had a king bed they were the perfect size for this. Britt draped it over the chairs I was already on the couch since I can't really crawl Britt had set up the dvd player to play the Aristocats the movie the girls picked up at the store. She slipped in behind me pulling me into her whilst Ivy and Spence cuddled into each other on the floor. The popcorn was touched for about five minutes before both bowls were discarded as we all got thourghly into the movie. Afte it finished the girls preanced around the apartment singing the Thomas O'malley song and doing his butt walk, I took a video on my phone and a few pictures. Britt and I giggled at how silly they were being but it looked like a lot of fun so I pulled Britt up and joined in, the pain medication was really helping so I barely felt a twinge.

"So girls do you want another movie or do you want to do something else."

"MOVIE" was shouted to me by all the girls in the room.

"Ok then what movie do you want."

"Snow White."

"Cinderella."

"Pocahontas."

"Woah ok how about we go with Ivy's choice and we watch Pocahontas then we will watch the other two another night." They all got settled as I put the DVD in and pressed play, I had to admit this is one of my favourite movies as 'Colours Of The Wind' was my most favourite Disney songs. Just as the song finished I felt Britt's breath hit my ear before she spoke.

"Your my Pocahontas."

"Does that make you my John Smith?" I said turning over to look her in the eye.

"Absolutely." with that I connected our lips, they moved with such a passion my body heated to quickly and I knew after a few kisses we would have to stop since I was sure I would make some sounds and actions that were not suitable for little ears and eyes but I didn't even get a chance to taste her properly as Britt puled back with instruction from my daughter.

"B you can't kiss my Mami when we are having movie time."

"Ok little S, it wont happen again." She winked at me and I settled on my good side into her chest and breasts, they make the best pillows. We watched the rest of the film with the girls and then put them to bed in Spencer's room with her duvet. Ivy requested a story and it got to me how I had never once read her a bedtime story I had watched movies with her but I always wanted to read to my child once I had one now was my time to see what this would feel like. I read them one of the collection of books my Mami had bought for spence while she was here I never even knew existed until Spence handed me the Tiger Came to Tea. They fell asleep shortly after cuddled into one another.

I took Britt's hand and led her back down the hall to my room where we got changed into tanks and boxers for bed. I lay my head on Britt's breast sighing at the perfect cloud pillow it gave me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and entangled our legs. I have never felt more peaceful than right now. She kissed my head before my breathing evened out and I fell into a deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Santana Pov

I woke up to an empty bed, confused I looked around the room and listened to see if Britt was in the bathroom, after a minute of complete silence and no movement I got up and slipped on a pair of lounging pants over my boxers. Wiping the sleep from my eyes as I walked to the toilet to freshen up before searching for 'my girl'. I really like the sound of that but she's not, not yet. I stumbled and slipped on the bottom of my pants, walking across my wood florring in the hall, Spence's bedroom was also empty as was the livingroom but the music coming from the kitchen let me know I wasn't alone.

Walking through the threshold I saw Britt making breakfast one handed whilst still dancing with the girls. At the point where she went back to the stove I walked over kissing both the girls on there head, my meds hadn't kicked in fully so I felt some pain but it was bareable. I walked up behind Britt and wrapped my arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Morning Babe, do you want eggs and bacon or I can make you something else?"

"Eggs and bacon is perfect." She plated two pieces and half a pan of eggs each for Spence and Ivy before putting another four rashers of bacon in the pan. She turned out of my embrace and placed the food on the table for the girls who jumped into their chairs and dug in. She turned back to me pulling me towards her and taking my bottom lip between her own. She sucked and nibbled as I tried my best not let the moan in my throat get out. She swiped her toungue against my lip asking for access which I gave imediately, as soon as her toungue hit my own the moan I was holding back escaped but Britt swallowed it and pulled back to plant two kisses on my jaw then one under my ear. I could feel her pant against my ear and it was really not helping with my arousal.

"Sorry I just really like my eggs with a kiss." She whispered into my ear before pulling back and smirking at my red flushed face.

"Britt." I whined, she can't just kiss me like that and not give me more. I pouted at her so she gave me a quick peck. She put the eggs in the pan to cook since the bacon was almost cooked. The girls had just finished so we just reused their plates whilst I let them watch a quick five minutes of cartoons.

"Thanks for this babe, you didn't have to."

"Ano but we're gonna be walking a lot today so you needed some extra rest, plus the girls were hungry."

"How about I put the girls in the bath and we have a shower."

"Together?" I nodded. "Absolutely, just let me wrap my hand." She dumped the dishes in the sink and ran off to do her thing whilst I got the girls.

"Hey girls get I'll run you a bath, I'm gonna shower with Britt so keep an eye on each other and don't mess around too much okay." I told them as I turned the taps on and added some bubbles for them.

"Mami I only have one towel, what about me."

" You can use one of my extra towels, Spence I want you to know I'm so proud of you for always looking out for Ivy first, you are the most wonderful daughter. I love you hermosa." I lent down on my knees so I could be at her level.

"I love you too Mami." I pulled her into a hug before she pulled back and squished my cheeks together and pressing a kiss to my lips. I got her a towel out the cupboard with another two for me and Britt. I left her and Ivy to get in the bath since it was now filled and at a perfect temperature.

Walking to my bedroom en-suite I dropped the towels and almost ripped of my clothes since Britt had her back to me already in the shower but I stopped to enjoy the view. I started at the wet locks of hair resting on her musclular shoulders and back and stopping at her pert ass, I had watched the water droplets fall from her shoulders and back until they reached her firm, and toned backside, it was the sight of pure perfection and that was just from the back.

"Stop staring at my ass, I know it's perfect but I want to kiss you, right now." with that I slipped my panties down my legs and unsnapped my bra. I got in behind Britt and turned the shower power down just slightly so I could kiss her without it being annoying. She turned to face me and slipped her eyes over my body whilst I kept mine on her face tracing her thinner pink lips than my own, I watched hungrily as her eyes darkened and her talented tounge swept over her bottom lip enticing me to lift her chin and connect our lips together. Our lips crashed hard together it was full of passion and lust.

Tongues tangled quickly and she let out a grunt as I pulled her closer with the hand I had tangled in her hair. Her tongue was like heaven, it was amazing against my own and drew sounds I didn't even know I could make whilst making me feel like I was floating on cloud nine. It was also hell since I wanted so much more of her whenever it swiped against my lips, but I knew I had to keep things slow, well slow for us. Her tongue swiped against the roof of my mouth whilst her fingers dug into my hips bringing us flush against each other. I couldn't stop my loudest moan slipping through my mouth as she released my lips and moved down my jaw and neck with open mouth kisses before stopping at my pulse point and sucking hard.

"Britt" I moaned as she moved further down to my collarbone and sucking hard and longer before pulling back to look at the mark she had left, she leaned back in and pressed a soft kiss on it before she came back to my lips and kissing my softly and turning us so I was now under the shower. She grabbed my coconut shampoo and washed my hair one handed, doing the same with the conditioner before she got the honey body wash and lathered my in it washing my body delicately from my fingertips to my toes. I whimpered as she brushed over my now hard nipples and she let out a heavy sigh, she turned and walked out the shower leaving me half lathered and wet in two ways. I finished washing myself before getting out and heading to the bedroom where Britt was already dressed in jeans and another teal tank with her hair in a high pony.

"Hey can you check on the girls and tell them, if they're not already out of the bath they need to be getting ready."

"Yeah sure." she got up off the bed and headed towards the door before turning back to me and pecking me on the lips. "Wear something cute and sexy."

I decided on my tight black jeans and my I love NY low neck tank top. I slipped on my black leather jacket and my Chuck Taylor lows to finish it off. I walked into Spencer's room where she was getting her hair braided by britt and Ivy sitting patiently for them to finish as she was ready.

"Hey guys you ready to go."

"Yup as soon B finishes my hair."

"Okay make sure you go to the bathroom before we go, there may be traffic and its already a thirty minute drive."

"Okay Mami."whilst Ivy walked past me and went to the toilet before coming back and letting Spence go.

"You look perfect San, I have a question for you." Britt came over taking me by my hips as my arms instantly went to her neck.

"Sure go ahead" I nuzzled into her neck.

"Would you do me the honour of going on a date today."

"Only if you kiss me right now." Which of course she did, she kept it sweet and sensual moving her hand to my cheek and pulling us close for a minute. She let me go as we heard the toilet flush.

After we all used the bathroom Britt and I put the girls in there pea coats and boots and walked to the car taking the elavator on the way down. Lucking Lorraine my next door neighbour was just about to throw her daughters car seat away since she had out grown it and I had forgotten I would need another for Ivy, she gave us it without any hassle happy to see it being put to good use.

"Mami hurry up. I wanna go find Nemo and Dory." She ordered as I strapped the car seat in for Ivy. The car ride there was loud, we sang the Lion king and the little mermaid soundtracks on the way there Ivy and I giggled at the two blondes even in a car we couldn't keep them from dancing, it was cute. We arrived at the aquarium at eleven, there were only another dozen cars parked I was pretty glad it wouldn't be packed.

Spence and Ivy walked ahead holding hands chatting excitedly about what they were about to see. Britt wrapped her good arm around my shoulders whilst mine went to her waist, this all seemed so great and the day had just begun.

"Hi Can I have two adult passes and two children."

"Sure, do you want two Seal show adult passes as children get in free in the winter."

"Absolutely."

"That will be $ 43. 74." Before I could even get my purse out Britt passed a fifty to the cashier.

"I asked you on a date remember."She pecked my cheek as she picked up the passes, a map and her change.

"Okay girls where do you want to start." they peered at the map for a minute before looking back at each other and baisically yelled in

Brittany's face that they wanted to start at the touch tank. The touch tank was a perfect place to start it was baisically the first thing on the map anyway. We walked down the walkway surrounded by tanks filled with colourful sea anemones and sea urchins, they really freaked me out so I pulled Britt closer to me but the girls seemed to be really interested by there colours so I didn't try to hurry them.

We walked further to where the touch tank was, it was filled with all sized stingrays and starfish. We were the only ones in the room aside from the worked who helped the girls stroke the stingrays and gave them each a smaller starfish to hold for a minute, I took a lot of pictures of the girls and Britt who seemed just as excited to stroke a stingray.

"Mami look, do you think one of these is Nemo's teacher or that any of the starfish could be Peach."

"I dunno sweetheart but I bet all stingrays are teachers so it could be anyone of them and I know that Peach escaped so he could be in there."

"Mami are you not gonna stroke the stingrays with us."

"I'm just gonna watch ." Britt came over and took my hand pulling me close to the tank, she took my hand putting it the water with hers on top just as a stingray swan under it. Ew just ew it felt so weird. I retracted my hand from the water.

"I can't believe you got me to touch a stingray, which by the way was just weird I am never doing that again." She pecked my lips softly as an apology. "Come on girls, how about we go try and find Nemo." Thats all it took for them to forget about the touch tank and walk to the next walkway filled with tanks. Two walk ways later we hadn't found Dory or Nemo but apparently Brittany and Spencer found Gil and Pearl but what they really wanted was to find them two. We walked through a set of double doors to the underwater tunnel where tropical fish swam above us, I heard a squeal come from Spence who was staring and pointing at the ceiling of the tank where two clown fish were swimming by and a blue tang that was swimming in the oposite direction.

"IVY look I found them." She pointed them out to her whilst I took pictures of the fish and of the girls pointing and following them through the tunnel.

"Hey girls how about we go get something to eat." It was a little after one and I was starting to get hungry so I could only guess they were too. We went to the cafeteria in the aquarium, the girls got kids meals that were shaped like sea creatures whilst Britt and I just got sandwiches, again Brittany paid using the same excuse as before. I definately have to take her on a date next then.

"Mami can we go see the sharks and the dolphins?"

"Sure baby, aslong as Ivy and Brittany are alright with that." They both agreed it would be fun so after we finished eating we walked to the shark tanks first. There were many different tanks filled with all the different types from nurse sharks to tiger sharks, the girls had their noses literally pressed up to the glass.

Britt came up behind me where I was watching the girls. "Come with me." she whispered in my ear and took my hand pulling me towards the Great Whites, my favourite sharks.

"So I know we've only been on two dates but I really like you and I want you to be mine. I want people to know that, I see how people look at you because I look at you in almost the same way san, your so beautiful. I want the full package you and I together and I want Spencer to be happy. I know this is rushed but will you do the honour of being my girlfriend." Britt rambled.

"Does that mean I get to call you MY Britt-Britt." I moved closer to her.

"uhuh"

"Yes" I whispered against her lips. She took my lips between her own nipping on my bottom making me moan letting her tongue enter, it started off slow but builst with so much passion that she had me against the wall between the tanks cloaked in darkness. Her good hand roamed my side before eventually ending on my ass whilst my own were tangled in her hair twisting and pulling her closer to me. I pulled away first but she kissed a path down my neck.

"Britt stop." she let out a whine against my skin before pulling back.

"Sorry I got excited and carried away."

"Never apoligise for that, but the girls are now right behind us looking at the hammerhead sharks." She pecked me once more before going to make her way over to the girls. "Stop I want to rember this and have some sort of reminder other than being able to call you my girlfriend, speaking of I like it." I took my picture from out my bag and position Brittany and I infront of the great white tank before taking the photo. It came out great, I never realised until now that her eyes were as blue as the water, two pools of blue that I loved to look at.

"Girls we have to hurry if you wanna see the dolphins before the seal show."

"Santana rember 'fish are friends not food.'" I giggled at Britt's mimic of bruce the shark.

"Come on disney dork, lets go see flipper and friends." She swung her arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Did you know dolphins or just gay sharks." I giggled at her statement before getting my camera out again to take more pictures of the girls, so what if I like to have pictures of everything it's kinda like my version of journals. After Spence and Ivy had had enough of watching the dolphins swim, flip and dance underwater as Britt put it we made our way to the indoor performance arena. There were only two other families sitting there so the girls got to sit at the front with the other kids there.

Minutes later two women came out with a seal following behind, they introduced him as Andre the sea lion he did many tricks, with the women and then the kids were invited to meet him since there were only five of them they each got a picture shaking his flipper. Once the kids were seated again we got to see how intelligent he really was he has to get numbers below 10 instead of letters and symbols, he got them all right and came back to the centre of the arena infront of the kids and stuck his tongue out at them making them all burst into a fit of giggles. he waved to us and walked back through the door. We got the photos printed off A4 sized and I got a keyring for my Mami. How about we go see the turtles and then go to the gift shop.

"sweet." Spence impersonated

"Totally." Britt finished off in a weird austrailian accent.

"Dork." Britt blushed so I pulled her further into me and placed a small kiss in the crook of her neck. We finished looking at the turtles so we went to the gift shop at the entrance/exit of the aquarium.

"Mami can I get something."

"How about you and Ivy both go find something each."

"Okay Mami."

"Thank you Miss Santana."

"Ivy sweetie it's just Santana." she nodded before running off in the same direction as Spence had ran off to.

Britt pulled me over to the stand of bracelets and necklaces. "Pick something for me and I'll pick something for you."  
I looked through all the bracelets until the last one I looked at was the perfect one. It was a silver friendship bracelet with a dophin hanging in the middle surounded by an assortment of blue and silver beads. I knew it was perfect for her. I put it in a gift bag and walked over to Brittany who was standing holding a similar bag.

"Mami, Mami can I get this." She pulled me to the isle where on the bottom shelf there was a reasonable sized metal seal piggy bank.

"Sure baby girl are you sure this is what you want." She nodded ethusiastically.

"Okay lets go see what Ivy wants to get." We looked down the next Isle where Ivy was debating on two books I with with dolphins the other with sharks.

"Ivy are you sure you want a book." she nodded shyly. I looked at the two books they were for kids a bit older than Ivy but she was intelligent enough to know that this is what she wants who am I to tell her different.

"How about we get both of them since they don't cost as much."

"Thank you Santana."

"Your welcome hermosa." We walked over to the cashier putting the stuff on the counter then asking if he could get the piggy bank since I couldn't bend down to get it and Brit couldn't carry it. I didn't even try to get my wallet out since Britt already had hers waiting to pay. I carried Spencer's piggy bank and put it in the boot whilst Brittany carried the rest. The car ride back to the apartment was a little longer due to traffic and the fact we couldn't havethe music on loud as the girls had fell asleep not long in the drive.

"San."

"Yeah Britt."

"What time is our flight on wednesday."

"Two in the afternoon, is that ok."

"Yeah thats great, will I see you when were in Lima."

" Well I don't think we have a choice since my mother is insisting you have to come for dinner on friday."

"Well tell her I would love to but why didn't you tell me before."

"I didn't want to assume anything."

"Babe, your mom has been great to me I want to see her again."

"Okay that's great but what about your family will I meet them."

"Not this time, I haven't spoke to my mom about us but definately at christmas."

"Okay." I tried not to sound hurt.

"San, I havent spoke to my mom in over a month I didn't even know about Emily. I'm gonna tell her when I see her plus I don't want them to scare you off."

"I get it, so definately christmas."

"Definately christmas." She reached over and took my hand in her lap. She played with my fingers the rest of the way whilst we exchanged small talk. We got to my apartment with the girls still asleep, I felt so bad to wake them up. Once they were awake they walked lazily towards the lift with us following holding their stuff, they went through to Spencer's room to finish off their nap.

"Do you want something to drink."

"Hot chocolate would be nice."

"Coming right up babe."

As the kettle was boiling I poured the hot chocolate mix into the cups as Britt came up behind me taking my jacket off slowly throwing it on the table before coming back to rub my arms slowly and sensualy whilst pressing soft kisses to the back of my neck. I moaned as she made her way to my shoulder, I couldn't hold it any longer and turned so I could smash our lips together. She let out a groan before her hands were on my ass and down my thighs lifting me onto the counter. She grunted when I pulled her between my legs to get her as close as possible. I took a leap of faith and moved one of my hands from her hair to her breast she didn't pull away or stop me when it rested on her left breast so I squeezed lightly, she pulled away to groan into my neck as I squeezed again a little harder. She moaned my name and bucked her hips into me before pulling away and standing against the table panting.

"San, I've never felt like this. It's like some animalistic need to take you and make you mine."

"Britt I feel that too, but I've never."

"Never what."

"This is the furthest I have ever been with a girl, with anyone."

"Okay, San well this changes things alot."

"I'm sorry you can leave now, I get it you dont want to be with a virgin."

"NO, I will definately not be leaving. I just mean you have full control of this relationship, I am all in. I can't keep being the one to intiate make-out sessions, I never want to make you feel like I'm pressuring you. I want this, you but your way and I want to make you feel as special as you are to me Santana, I want to make you feel as beautiful as you are. I want to make you happy. I know this makes me sound selfish me being the one to give you this because I know all of that would make me happy so I guess what I'm saying is I want to be Selfish with you."

Tears rolled down my cheeks yet I had the biggest smile I had ever had on my face she came and wiped them away with her thumbs as she cupped my face pulling me into a loving, sweet kiss. I knew then I was falling in love with the blue eyed blonde beauty. The kettle clicked so we pulled apart and I made the hot choclate and added marshmallows to our mugs.

"How do you feel about more One Tree Hill."

"Sounds perfect." Two hours late and one disc through season two the girls came through to the living room both of them climbing on me and Britt we had our legs tangled as we sat at opposite sides of the couch so Ivy sat in Brittany's lap whilst Spence sat in mine.

"Mami I'm hungry."

"Okay sweetie I'll see what we can do but first I need to ring Ivy's dads to see if she is stay or they are joining us or whatever."

"Okay but hurry." I rang blaine who informed me they were already on their way here and they would love to stay for something to eat or they could pick something up. I asked Britt and she argued since we would be cooking tomorrow that we could order in. Blaine and Kurt said they would pick up chinese so we gave them our order and they agreed to pay.  
Twenty minutes later there was a knock so I sent Britt and Ivy just incase it wasn't them but it was. We led them to the dining room where I had set plates so we could just dig in. The girls talked the full dinner about thier weekend and how Ivy couldn't wait till after Thanksgiving so Spencer could sleepover at place.

"Britt did you eat the last of the orange chicken." grinning at me holding out the last piece of orange chicken she brought it to her mouth biting half off before offering the other half to me which of course I lent over taking the piece between my teeth. After I finished chewing pecked her lips before getting some satay chicken and noodles. After dinner Ivy and her dads left and not without a hug and a thank you from Ivy for me and once again the girls hugged longer and held on tight before Ivy once again pecked her cheek before leaving trying to show her dads the books she had at the same time. Britt was already throwing away the trash and putting some of the leftover food in the fridge so I grabbed the plates and utensils and started the washing up.

Walking through to the living room my two blondes were already in their pyjamas and cuddled up on the couch watching some cartoon.

"Babe you alright."

"Yeah just then meds kicking in you should go take yours."

I did as I was told and got ready for bed as well. When I went back to the girls they had the disney channel on and the kim possible movie was on so I settled inbetween Brittany and Spencer enjoying the film. Spencer fell asleep again I guess we exhuasted her so Britt carried her to bed then came back to grab the two bags we had bought today and to grab me. She pulled me to my room pulling me down on the bed.

"Okay so I want to give you your present now and I was hoping I could have mine but I want to go first. Open yours please." She gave me my bag which I opened to find a friend ship bracelet like my own but with a silver sharktooth surounded by red and silver beads.

"I meant what I said when I asked you to be my girlfriend and I meant what I said in the kitchen but I want you to know that I want your full package I want to know everything about you and I want Spencer in my life more than just my student and now she is I want to help with her and give her the love she deserves. I want you to let me in."

"Okay I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Thank you for saying all that and for making this day perfect. Okay now you open yours." she did and she gasped at the fact we think alike.

"Its perfect San."

"I want the same things you want Brittany. Can we just cuddle."

"Come here." She opend her arms and I snuggled into her and nuzzled into the crook of her neck letting out a content sigh as her arms curled around my back. My breathing evened out and I fell asleep in her arms.

"Santana we do not need that much Ice cream got put it back." I pouted and Picked the two extra tubs of caramel chew chew I had put in the trolley, I tried the puppy dog eyes one last time. "Santana no." I turned and walked back to the ice cream isle putting them back and went to where Brittany and Spencer were with the trolley which was filled with a lot of veg and a beef roast to cook for tonight.

"Britty can we get some fruit for desert."

"Yep lets go get some." I walked over to where my daughter was picking out some apples and whispered in her ear.

"Suck up." She turned and stuck her tongue out me before going back to her prime apple picking.

"Babe, my kid likes you more than me right now." I pouted at her.

"It's the power of chocolate pancakes baby. Now go get me a pineapple and some kiwi's." I did as I was told and grabbed the fruit for the fruit salad before going back to Britt. "Okay so I guess that is everything how about we go pay for this then Mami can make it while we help the chef." Spencer thought this was a brilliant plan so we did as Britt said.

We got back to the apartment and made us some quick sandwiches before we started on the meal for tonight. We ate the sandwiches and watched another cartoon marathon before it was late enough to trim the roast and put it in the oven to slow cook. Britt and Spence prepared the fruit salad and put it in the fridge, while I peeled and cut a lot of potatoes I put some in oil and seasoned whilst I did the same with some of the small unpeeled potatoes with olive oil and rosemary. I cooked them in the oven as well as the roast I went back to my blondes for twenty minutes before bringing them with me. "Okay so I need you to wash the carrots, sprouts, cabbage and broccoli. Britt I need you to peel and chop them." They got to the task in hand whilst I cut the rest of the potatoes to boil for mash.

Once everything was on the hob and cooking I sent Britt with the plates and Spencer with the Cutlery to set the table whilst I kept an eye on the food, it was then when there was a knock on the door. "BABE CAN YOU GET THE DOOR." I shouted to Britt she must have heard because seconds later I heard more voices inside my apartment.

Emily came into the kitchen holding to bottles of Merlot. "Hey where do you want these."

"Shit I knew we forgot something."

"So I guess these are going back on the table."

"Yes please. Oh and can you tell Carlos I'm gonna need him in five minutes" I turned off the boiling potatoes pouring the hot water out and adding butter to mash. Once they were creamy and lumpless I put them into a serving dish. I did the same with the rest of the veg and carried them all through to the table with Britt and then Carlos came behind us with the Roast. I went back to the kitchen one last time to get the two large gravy boats.

With everyone sat enjoying the food and talking about their work, it got me thinking I was still living off my mother and now I was taking more money from her for Spencer's needs I really needed to find a part-time job and fast. Mercedes,Sam and Emily complimented my cooking and Carlos just said that Mami's was better after he had baisically cleared the table. So either it was good or Emily didn't feed him. We went into the lounge where I discussed extra tutoring for spence after Thanksgiving with Mercedes and Britt discussed when they were going back to Lima on Wednesday with her sister. The night ended early when Spencer complained of being tired and with everyone having to be up early they didn't mind we all agreed we would be meeting at carlos' apartment the sunday after next.

"Babe I'm cold, Cuddle with me." I whined at Britt in bed. She did exactly as I asked pulling me close and tangling our limbs it felt great to have her wrapped around me I wished I would never wake up as I fell a sleep that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana Pov

On Monday morning after dropping Spencer off at school Brittany and I went our separate ways, she went beck to her apartment and I went to mine. I checked my email and kept up with the classes I had missed last week and did some of the assignments that were given last week I finished two but I didn't have enough or know enough to do my last assignment on Distribution economics and law. By the time I finished what I could it was already time to pick up Spence, I had worked through lunch so I picked up a sandwich from a coffee shop on the way. Spence was waiting with Ivy when I got there, they were telling mercedes all about their weekend with Brittany and I so I waited for them to finish and for either Blaine or Kurt to show up for Ivy. Ivy and Spent the rest of the day cooking burgers and watching tv before going to bed. Other than having to go to college Tuesday went by quickly having to pack for Thanksgiving.

"Mami do you think abuela still likes me." Once again her anxiety popped back up to greet us with an unwanted pressence.

"Spencer I'm not sure if she likes you but I have absolutely no doubt that she loves you." She looked at me trying to hold the grin off her face.

"Spencer have you every been on a plane." She shook her head so I made the metal note to pick up some travel sickness tablets. After finishing packing my stuff I went to look at what Spencer had packed and she had baisically done everything I would have all I had to do was chuck in a couple of extras here and there and rearrange her shoes to fit a few of her toys. I packed a carry on bag for her with a two DVDs for the plane ride and her colouring books leaving room to pack Mr Bear in the Morning.

"Spence time to get ready for bed."

"Mami can I sleep with you tonight."

"Sure baby girl, You scared about tomorrow." She nodded walked over to me for a hug.

"Okay sweetie lets go too bed then and you can tell me what your scared of." I walked to my room with her trailing behind hugging Mr Bear to her chest she climbed in my bed whilst I slipped into a tank top and a pair of pajamas pants. Once I was sorted and ready for bed I climbed in beside her and she curled herself around me. "So you gonna tell me what your scared of."

"What if the plane crashes and I don't know what Thanksgiving is I never had one before."

"Well I really don't think the plane is gonna crash but I do know your gonna like Thanksgiving, we have a big dinner with turkey and lots of vegetables like the meal we had on Sunday except Abuela and Aunt Adriana will be making it and they are much better cooks so, but the whole thing is about being thankful for the things in our lives like I'm most thankful for you being my daughter."

"Okay I understand Mami and I'm very thankful for you being my Mami."

"I know princess, now lets get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." She snuggled as close as she could to me and I placed a kiss in her hair before holding her tighter and waiting for sleep to take over.

This morning was hectic I went over everything, did I have the tickets, did I pack everything we needed and I was constantly thinking about how packed the airport would be and how Spencer would react or what could happen when we were on the plane but I would just have to deal when we got there.

"Mami hurry, I wanna see Britty you said we would be leaving when the big and little hand were at the top of the clock and look." She was right it was twelve O'clock and I had to pick Britt up in ten so I grabbed my our suit cases and my carry on before making sure Spencer was ready and her bag was securely on her back with Mr Bear inside. We walked outside and hailed a cab to Brittany's apartment where she was already standing on the curb waiting for us. She got in the cab beside me as I told the driver to take us to the airport.

"Hey babe." She lent over and peck my lips taking my hand. "Hey Little S, are you excited."

"Britty is being in a plane scary."

"It can be but it's fun when you in the clouds and you can see them out the window." Spence looked reassured and went back to looking out the window. Brittany and I sat in silence but we played with each others fingers and hands, we couldn't keep the smiles off our faces. We checked our luggage and went through to the waiting area.

"Britt I need to go to the drug store to get some travel tablets for Spencer, do you wanna wait here or come with."

"I'll come with I need to get a few things, I'd rather get them now than forgetting and not having them when I need them." I nodded and took both my girls hands before entering the store. Britt picked up two boxes of pain relief whilst I picked up the travel sickness tablets and a bottle of water, thats all I needed so we just followed Britt until she came to the womens section and picked up a box of tampons, watching her do it I sarted doing my monthly calender realizing I would also need a box I grabbed one and she gave me a look that said 'Really we're that in sync.'

We payed for everthing we needed in this store before we went to HMV since I had forgotten something, Spencer would need some headphones for the flight and I needed a book to read.

"Mami can I get these?" she picked up a pair of purple kids Dr Dre over-ear headphones. I knew if I got her the 150 dollar headphones I would be spoiling her but in the long run she had a good pair of headphones and they had a year guarantee plus I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure baby but you have to be really careful with these, they're really expensive."

"Well I can get some other ones then, she put the pair she wanted and walked down the ilse to the sale bit and picked up the first pair she saw. "what about these?" they were a sickly green pair of in-ear headphones that only cost ten dollars.

"Baby go get the pair you actually want not some you don't want because your worried about the price."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help, I shouldn't have asked for the expensive pair."

"Honey I told you, you can ask me whatever I just might not give you the answer you want. Right now I'm telling you to go get the pair you want." She nodded and hugged my waist before running back to get the pair.

"Babe that was great what you just did there, you are a great mother." I didn't realize that Brittany had seen the whole interaction. she kissed my cheek before Spencer came back to show her the headphones she was getting. I took both the girls hands again walking to the book isle. I looked and looked for a book to read but I wasn't sure what genre I even wanted. I ended up picking the first book of the Pretty Little Liars series I had seen the first series on CBS so I might as well read the book.

"Britt-Britt do you want anything."

"Nah I'm sorted for the flight." We paid for everthing and it went on my card just like everything else. Our flight was called to the waiting gate so I sat Spence down and gave her the water and a tablet to take.

"Mami they don't taste very nice."

"Ano honey but you need to take them just so you get used to flying." She understood so she cuddled into me on the seat. "Are you scared sweetie." She nodded into my chest. I took her hand in mine. "How about you hold my hand until your not scared that includes the plane ride." She held my hand tight so I kissed her head and held her closer. Britt put her arm around my shoulder.

"I felt left out." I giggled at my girlfriend. I turned and kissed her lips softly.

"I know I look fine now but seriously I'm shitting a brick-"

"Mami you said a bad word."

"Sorry but Mami hates flying but I know it's safe. Anyway I just want to apoligise for whatever harm I may cause to your good side."

"Babe I'm here to help that's why your mom booked the tickets together."

"ALL PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 23 TO PORT COLUMBUS, OHIO PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE NOW" Was said over the tanoid.

"Thats us, keep holding my hand Spence." We got on the plane and found our seats without any hassle, Britt got her Ipad out and her headphones, while she put her carry on in the cubby. I got my book out and the Portable DVD player for Spencer and gave my bag to Britt Who put It away, we thought it was a good Idea for Spence to keep hers on her lap. She got Mr Bear out and hugged him tight when the Seatbelt on sign Flashed and everyone tookour seats. Spencers grip on my hand tightend as did my own on Britt's arm. Once we leveled out my grip only loosened slightly on Britt, but Spencer retraccted her hand from mine staring out the window.

"Woah, it's so cool." Britt agreed whilst I still freaked out. Spencer set up her DVD and headphones whilst Britt physically removed my hand from her arm only to lift the armrest up and pulled me into her.

"It's alright I've got you." I relaxed into her taking in deep breaths with my eyes closed. After five minutes and a few kisses pressed into my hair I relaxed enough to open my book and start reading but not moving from my spot in Brittany's arms. I'm not sure what she did on the Ipad but she was on it for the whole trip but I was too entrapped in my book to even ask. Spencer finished her first DVD just before the Seatbelt sign came back on, Spencer had hand in my own as soon as it happend whilst I did the same with Britt. The landing always scared me more than the taking off but we landed as smoothly as possible.

We got through baggage claim pretty easily so we walked towards the entrance where a girl who is 'the older sexier Lopez' as she refferd to herself was standing holding a piece of card with LOPEZ written in capitals. She hadn't noticed us yet so I devised a plan.

"Spencer sweety, You see that lovely young women holding up the same name as the ones on our hoodies." she nodded so I continued. "Go and give her a big hug ." Spencer ran over to her wrapping her arms around her leg. I giggled as Spencer just held on as the woman tried to shake her off.

"Kid get off, Who does this child belong too" she shouted and I just laughed more. I decided to go over and stop the madness but I thought it might be best if I played it up a bit more.

"Britt go get Spencer I'll be over in a minute just tell her she's your girlfriends daughter." she nodded and did just that. I watched for a minute as lacey flirted with her and it wasn't harmless I could tell by the way she was doing it she was pulling out the big guns. I decided it was time for me to go over there. I walked straight towards Britt.

"My girlfriend actually looks alot like you, it's li-" I cut her off kissing her senseless.

"Hey Cuz."

"Satan you did not just pull this on me, after I drove here to come get you."

"Sorry but it was so funny, I guess you've met my daughter, Spencer this is Mami's cousin Lacey." She nodded before leaning down to apologise.

"Sorry about before sweetheart, I didn't realize you were family can I get a proper hug." Spencer hugged Lacey propperly before standing up and facing Brittany. "Okay so your girlfriend is Santana, well that was awkward I'm sorry for hitting on you but Santana can you blame me, I'm sorry won't happen again."

"It's okay."

"It better not."

We talked small talk on the way to the car, apparently Auntie Adriana couldn't wait to meet Spencer since Mami had been bragging and now the whole family was coming to Thanksgiving. They would be getting in tonight and would be staying in the spare rooms and the guest house and even in Aunt Adriana's so that meant I would be bunking with Spencer which I didn't mind at all. We talked about how school was going for me and About Britt's and Lacey's jobs but other than that Lacey talked to Spencer trying to get to know her which was weird Lacey hated all the other little kids in the family.

"So Brittany where am I dropping you."

"Erm over on Elm way."

"Wow you live two streets away how haven't we seen you before."

"I dunno I guess New York was fate." We turned up to her street after an hours drive, I helped Britt out the car and with her suitcase. She pulled me close before lifting my chin kissing me softly, we kissed for a few minutes without any tongue, it was sweet and loving, it was perfect.

I got back in the car and we drove home. We got everthing out the car, well I did Lacey left me and went in the house and Spencer being curious just followed her. I heard two loud squeals come from inside the house as I tried to make my wake down the path with two suitcases and carry on bags. Once I got in the house I left the bags by the staircase and walked into the kitchen where my Mami always is.

"Santana Come give me a hug."

"Tia I missed you too, I see you met my beatiful daughter."

"Yes and she is very beautiful, I've heard a lot about before and she seems like you've almost healed her." I looked over to were Spencer was talking to my Mami and just smiled at the picture.

"I hope I can heal her and make it seem like everthing will be better, that nothing will ever hurt her like that again." Aunt Adriana hugged me tight before going back over to my Mami and Spencer. I guestured with my head for Lacey to follow me into the lounge.

"So can you do me a favour and not say anything about Brittany."

"Yeah of course, But why."

"I want to be thankful for her tomorrow and I want to surprise everyone you know how my Mami is."

"Ok fair enough."

"One more thing how come your trying with Spencer when you've never tried with the family before."

"She's your kid Santana, that's why. You are like my sister, no you are my sister Santana all I ever wanted for you was too be happy. When I was eighteen and I had my party don't think I didn't see your twelve year old eyes wander to all my cheerleeding friends assests I knew then you would have the same problem as me, but I didn't even think I would have my Mami but I did and I guess I've always just wanted to watch over you like a big sister I was the one to talk to you about sex, then I was the one to talk to you about everything being alright after coming out and right now I want Spencer to know that if she can't come to you she can come to me."

"I love you so much big sister." We both had tears streaming down our faces as we embraced in a tight hug.

"Okay enough of this sappy stuff I'm a badass from Lima Heights."

"Badass, my ass you lived with aubuela for two weeks." When she mentioned her my mood dropped.

"Do you think of her."

"Sometimes but I got used to being the black sheep along time before you so I don't need her to approve of my lifestyle. You were her little angel so I get it if you still want that but we never know she could have a change of heart on her deathbed but Santana I don't want to get your hopes up."

"I Know, now come on lets go help the old women go make dinner."  
We walked through to the kitchen again where Mami was once again making Quesidallas with Spencer sprinkling on the cheese and pouring the barbeque sauce so we weren't really needed.

"Santana, Lacey go take the bags upstairs, everyone is due to arrive right now." Too prover her point someone rang the doorbell. "On second thoughts Santana take the bags and Lace get the door." We did as we were told I picked up the suitcases and made my way to my room as quickly as possible before coming back to pick up the carry ons. I ran upstairs and chucked them on my bed before running back down to see who had arrived.

"Santanita, honey come give me a hug and introduce me to your daughter."

"Of course sorry Tia." My Aunt rita pulled me into a hug whilst my Uncle Leo tried to hold my cousin Sophia tried to wriggle free.

"Daddy put me down, I wanna see Santana." As soon as she was put down she ran into my legs hugging my waist tight. I grew close to Sophia in high school as I had to babysit her a lot through high school. She was Six now so I hoped Spence and her would get on.

"Hey Soph, do you wanna meet your new cousin." She nodded fast. I called for Spencer to come out here. "Spencer sweetie this is your cousin Sophia, your Uncle leo and Aunt Rita come say hi baby." She hid behind me legs whispering a small 'hi' Sophia came towrds her wrapping her arms around her.

"Do you wanna go play." Spencer nodded and followed Sophia to the living room where the toy cupboard was.

"She seems really sweet, she's gonna fit right in." My Uncle Leo commented before there was another knock on the door only this time there were three more cars parked and My abuela and Abuelo standind at the door with My Aunt Louisa and Uncle Luke with her twins and then my cousin lewis and his pregnant fiance with his sister vanessa.

"Santanita come give your old Abuela a hug." I did and she squeezed me tight and pecked my cheek before pulling back to get a better look at me. "Santana you look happy, are you happy."

"I am more than happy come on in Mami and Tia Adriana are making food in the kitchen and the girls are in the living room I'll take your bags to the rooms." They all wandered off after each greeting me with a hug and I learned that Lewis's fiance was called Rebecca. I took their bags to the rooms putting signs on each door for who will be in each and taking Abuela and Abuelo's bags to the guest house out back. I thought I had finished to see two more bags at the door, whoever's they were would be staying in Laceys so they could stay there.

"Mami." Spencer ran crying into my arms as I lent down and hugged her close.

"What's wrong baby girl."

"Josh and Steven said I'm not a real Lopez Cause I don't look like one."

"Sweetie no matter what YOU are a Lopez now and forever. You are my daughter so that makes you a Lopez and you are the prettiest Lopez so what the boys said was wrong."

She nodded into my chest as I picked her up on my hip still feeling a little pain but it was ignorable. I walked through to the kitchen where my Aunt Rita was with my Mom plating the Quesidallas.

"You need to get you boys to apoligise to Spencer right now."

"Why what did they do."

"They said she wasn't a real Lopez since she doesn't look like one."

"Oh right sorry, BOYS GET IN HERE NOW." She shouted through to the living room where the twins ran from. "Apoligise to Spencer right now what you said was mean and not true."

"Sorry" they both mumbled and came and placed a hand on her back. Spencer whispered a small thank you in my neck so I nodded at the boys and they went back to playing.

"Mami who just came in."

"Your brother with your cousins Liam and Wesley." Ugh I hated those two they were my Aunt Stephanie's boys but she died last year of breast cancer so they smoozed off us everytime they could.

"Okay is dinner nearly done."

"Yup let me put these on the table, then I can take her off you and you can get everyone."  
I did as I was told once again and went and told the whole family that dinner was at the table. Back at the table I was seated between Spencer and Lacey who kept me talking throughout dinner until my mother decided she wanted to embarass me.

"So Santana hows things with Brittany." I didnt even speak a word before everyone else at the table was asking me more or less the same question 'who is Brittany.'

"Brittany is Spencer's dance teacher and my girlfriend." I whispered the last bit.

"Santana why didn't you tell me when did this happen."

"I didn't tell you because I know you'd make a big deal of it and it just happend on saturday ."

"Okay I'm sorry is she still coming for dinner on Friday." I nodded before taking a bite of one of one of my tortilla slices.

"So Santanita is this Brittany pretty."

"Beautiful Abuelo."

"She is so hot."

"LACEY." I punched her in the arm.

"What she is." I blushed hard and stayed quiet the rest of dinner. I helped my Mami wash and she asked about my week and if I had heard anything from the police, she gave me her full support to sue his ass. Everyone we sitting in the living room so I wandered through to see what was happening, they were all watching some film that was more for the adults but the kids were still sat watching it.

"Spencer come on." she got to her feet off the carpet and walked over to me.

"Mami where we going."

"I just thought you might want to come with me and watch Shrek, cuddled with me." She took my hand waiting for me to lead the way.

"Spencer what do you want to wear to bed sweetie."

"My princess pj's please."

"Sure sweetie put these on and then we'll brush our teeth before watching the movie." She changed at the same time as I was slipping on a tank with some sleep pants. Once we were ready I picked up our toiletries bag and we went into the en-suite.

"Mami, do you like Sophia more than me." She asked when we were climbing into bed.

"No sweetie I mean I love sophia but in a different way she's my cousin but YOU, you are my daughter I love you too but with you it's stronger." I pulled her close as I grabbed the remote off the side table and pressing the button that made the flatscreen come out the bottom of my bed. I went straight to Netflix and picked the first Shrek, it used to be a sort of tradition with Mami and I to watch all four over Thanksgiving so why not start it with my own daughter. Somewhere through the film we fell asleep after a day.

Brittany Pov

When Santana dropped me off I stood in my pathway for about five mintues watching my mother talk to someone through the window. Taking a deep breath I took six steady steps until I reached the door. One more deep breath and I opened the door, I left my suitcase next to the stair and walked straight to the living room.

"Hey mom." She got up and squeezed me tight.

"Britt, I'm happy to see you look who's here aswell." I turned to look at the person sitting on the couch.

"GET OUT NOW."

"Brittany that is no way to speak to him."

"Yeah come on sweetie, that's no way to speak to me." he sneered at me.

"Mom where's Dad?"

"Upstairs."

"DAD." I shouted for my father.

"Brittany I don't know whats going on here, just calm down and let the boy do what he came here to do." I looked to the supposed boy who was now on one knee holding a velvet box on my living room floor.

"NO absolutely not, now get out. DAD." I tried for my dad again. He finally ran down the stairs.

"What's going on."

"Get him out before I give you a reason to go to jail for murder."

"Brittany stop being so dramatic he's your boyfriend why can't he ask you to marry him." My mother tried to reason with me. I walked through to the kiten switching the tap on and rubbed the make-up off my eye, I walked back through and saw both my parents faces change from confusion to anger.

"He is not my boyfriend, he hasn't been for three weeks and he didn't take it well so he did this." I pointed at my still slightly bruised face.

"Artie, I am going to give you five seconds to get out of my house before I do actually go to jail for murder." My dad told him sternly. We all looked at Artie who smirked at my father before turning to leave. He went to walk past my dad but he didn't even get past my mother before he was layed out on the floor.

"MOM."

"SUSAN." My mom had punched him hard enough to knock him out and from the looks of it break his nose.

"Robert take him to the hospital. He should be smart enough not to say anything." My dad lifted Artie over his shoulder and did as my mother asked. "I'm sorry Brittany I didn't know."

"It's fine mom, I'm fine."

"Why didn't you ring me, what about your hand why don't I know anything."

"I've been busy and the phone goes both ways what about Emily, I didn't even know she was in new york but you told me that Lizzy was back after six years. Mom I didn't know Emily was in New york until she treated me and my girlfriends daughter in hospital."

"Sorry I've had a lot on with Lizzy, so you have a girlfriend now."

"Yes I'll tell you at dinner with dad, but right now I want to un-pack. When will Emily and lizzy be here."

"Lizzy's at the store and Emily should be getting back in about half an hour." Her boyfriend is driving her."

"Yeah he's a good man, you'll like him." I winked at my mom before getting of the couch and going to my room. After unpacking I came back down to find my eldest sister Lizzy helping my Mom in the kitchen. I went up to my sister and hugged her from behind, she turned around and hugged me tight.

"Hey I missed you, you grew up fast." I hadn't seen her since the start of my senior year in high school.

"I missed you too." We helped mom with finishing off dinner when Emily walked through the door we she hugged us all before asking where dad was, Mom explained what happened but Dad walked through the door and finished it for her. We took the lasange dish over to the table and dug in.

"So Brittany are you gonna tell us about your girlfriend or what."

"She has a girlfriend." My dad and Lizzy jumped in.

"Yeah she has a girlfriend who is an awesome cook and a brilliant mom." Emily jumped in.

"Wait how old is this woman." My dad asked.

"Santana is 19, and before you ask she adopted her daughter a month ago."

"We'll she must be some superwoman."

"She is but she has great people to help just in case."

"What about you Emily how's it going with Carlos."

"Great i'm having dinner, friday night with I'm meeting his family."

"Oh me too, I have dinner with Santana's family on friday night to." We winked at each other. which only Mom caught onto.

"What are we missing."

"My girlfriend is her boyfriend's sister."

"Wow girls. What's their second name."

"Lopez."

"Of Lopez law firm."

"Yep, that's their mother."

"Well girls that's great." My mother was happy

"Just be safe." and there we have it the protective side of my father. We finished up dinner and settled in the front roomto watch the first of our harry potter marathon. After the first two films it was almost twelve so we all headed up to bed. I sent a quick text to Santana.

TO: _Sweet dreams Babe :) can't wait to see you on friday._


	18. Chapter 18

Santana Pov

"- they look so cute." I woke up to voices in my room then a flash.

"Ugh whoever is in my room better get out before Spencer wakes up and uses her pout on you.

"Too late Mami." I opened my eyes to look down at my daughter who rubbed her eyes with that infamous pout on her face. I then looked to the women who had woken us.

"Auntie Rita, Vanessa Get out."

"Nope get up breakfast is on the table and all girls are expected in the kitchen to help make the dinner at nine."

"NINE what time is it now."

"Half seven." Vanessa sang as they walked out the room. I slumped back into my pillow as Spencer clung to me.

"Mami I'm still tired. " She told me in a small voice.

"I know baby girl, how about we have another early movie night tonight, maybe Sophia can join if you want."

"Ok Mami but I don't want Sophia here, I just want us." She hugged me tighter and I did the same and kissed her hair.

"Okay baby girl but we have to get up now, or Abuela will come get us and we don't want that." I got up taking an ibroprufen before going into the en-suite with Spencer, once we freshened up we walked downstairs where the whole family was waiting on us. We were just about to walk in the dinning room but Spencer halted at the threshold.

"What's wrong baby girl."

"We're late, there all loking at me, We're late and it's all my fault." The tears starting to fall down her face broke my heart once again. Before I could jump in Sophia got up from her seat and ran over.

"No your not late, I told them to wait for you they were just early." She grabbed Spencers hand pulling her one of the empty seats next to her own. I knew I had taught her something even if the only thing she remembered was what I said before my last party in senior year. A Lopez is never late everyone is just early. I took my own seat next to spencer and we all dug in to the spread Mami had made.

"Mami do you mind if I take Spencer to the park this morning before dinner."

"Yeah, Mija take the twins and Sophia with you aswell."

"I will do." I took another bite of my breakfast paella. We finished up quickly and I took spencer to wash and get ready. I put her in the shower whilst I decided to make a quick phone call.

"Mami I'm finished." I walked back into the bathroom where she was still standing in the shower with bits of shampoo still in her hair. I opened the door and took the shower head, she did as I asked leaning her head back so I could wash it out. She stepped out and I wrapped her in a towel whilst I stepped out my own clothes and into the shower myself. After I finished I blow dried my hair straight and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and my red superdry hoodie. Spencer was sitting on the bed in a pair of jeans and her donald duck hoodie Mami had gotten her.

"Princess how do you want me to do your hair."

"Pony tail please." I did what she asked and we went and brushed our teeth. "Mami my tooth is wobbly." She fiddled with one of her top front teeth.

"It's fine it's one of your baby teeth their supposed to fall out so your big teeth can come through just don't touch it, it will fall out on it's own and the toothfairy will come take it." She nodded and jumped of the stool I gave her so she could reach the sink. We walked downstairs where Sophia was sat waiting ready to go. We just had to wait for the twins.

"Hey do you mind if I come with you, I haven't seen much of you."

"Sure V." The twins ran down as I was helping Spence to tie her laces. We left with the boys holding a football and the girls holding us. "So I kinda invited Brittany, I hope that's okay?"

"Does that mean I get to meet her before the family."

"Yeah, I thought if the kids loved her then everyone else had to anyway and your opinion matters to me." We walked the rest of the way to the park talking about our lives I told her something I hadn't told anyone yet.

"V I don't know how to tell my Mami though I know I have enough credits to change so I start Criminal Law next semester."

"Auntie Maribel would be proud of you doing this, your following in her footsteps as Carlos did with your bastard of a father."

"Yeah your right but I need to get a job as well as doing College."

"Santana you know she won't let you do that she would rather you lived off her money than dropping out."

"I know but I feel now that I've got Spencer I have to earn my own money." She nodded and told me to talk to my Mami when we got back. Brittany was already leaning against the gate of the play park when we got there.

"Hey Babe." She came over pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I matched her as much as I could but I was kinda stunned. "I missed you."

"It's been a day Britt-Britt."

"I Know but Artie came back last night." The kids and V started over to us with Spencer running."

"Tell me later Beautiful." I pecked her lips one last time before Spencer ran into her legs hugging her waist.

"Britty I missed you."

"I missed you to Little S." Britt lifted her up onto her hip holding her with her good arm. "What did you two gorgeous girls do last night then."

"Me and Mami, watched Shrek and snuggled but before that I met everyone in my family."

"Wow I bet that was fun, so who is this pretty little girl and the two handsome boys behind her."

"That's Sophia she's my favourite in the family and those are just Josh and Steven I don't like them very much." She whispered the last bit in Britt's ear.

"Britt this is my cousin Vanessa."

"Brittany know's exactly who I am."

"Nessa and I go well back, she's my bestfriend." I just looked at them confused.

"Wait a second, she's the girl you told me all about and how you used to get up to no good with. Brittany taught you to dance and how to cheer." She nodded to everything I said.

"So Nessa do you think Em and I will pass the Lopez test."

"Well you passes mine with flying colours, but if you hurt little Sanny here all bets are off."

"Definately now are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna play." Sophia liked that idea and pulled Brittany over to the swings where we pushed the girls while V passed the ball with the boys.

"So you heard a lot of stories about me."

"Some good, some bad." I laughed at her.

"Higher Mami." Spencer shouted so I pushed her a little harder.

"Well I've heard a few things about the little satan child." She smirked at me while I had my mouth hanging open.

"Shit."

"Mami."

"Sorry baby. I'll give you the money when we get home." The girls soon got bored of the swings and decided to go joing the boys passing the ball, we took a walked around the park with our hands entangled. "So what exactly did V tell you about me."

"Let's just say I know all about the time you first slept over at Nessa's house."

"She made me watch the ring and I was ten what do you expect." She giggled at me.

"As long as it doesn't happen with me babe." She stopped me and pulled me close by the waist. "No seriously, nothing that she has told me changes anything. If anything Babe it makes you much more cute."

She leaned in and captured my lips whilst my hands tightend around her neck. She let me take control of the kiss straight away, I tried to keep it sweet and loving but she is too adicting that I just had to have more of her so I asked for entrance with my tongue she accepted straight away, my hands moved to tangle in her hair whilst hers made their way under my my tops. The kiss picked up still, moans being swallowed by both of us, I tugged on her hair which elicited my favourite groan from her. She pulled away from my lips to kiss my jaw and neck, her hands we're scratching lightly down my back whilst she sucked hard on my pulse point, I held her head closer to me knowing she was giving me a hickey but I was too turned on to care.

"Britt." I moaned out as she left my neck and kissed up towards my ear nipping it. I tried again calling out her name and I think she got the message because she just pulled me close holding me tight for a minute or two.

"Sorry I just needed you close." She had tears down her face when she pulled back.

"Britt it's fine just tell me what's wrong."

"It's just Artie. He weaseled his way into my home so he was there when I got home and he proposed obviously I said no but it took me showing my bruise to my parents for my mother to hit him and get him out, but before that she was on his side. It was like it didn't matter that I wanted him out, they just wouldn't listen like my opinion didn't matter."

"Oh babe I'm sorry but just so you know, You matter to me, your opinion matters to me. I know it's not much but you matter to me just as much as Spencer matters to me."

"Thanks baby, now come on lets go join in." She put on a brave face and pulled me to the field part where the kids and V were playing. We passed the ball back and forth until they got bored and tired. It was just after half eleven and I knew dinner wouldn't be done till half one on the dot.

"Hey how about we go to the bean and get a drink."

"Yeah sure better than going back."

"Yeah but I may have to cut it short."

"That's fine Britt. Can you hold on to Spence or Soph Babe." They both grabbed one of her hands while V had the boys one her leaving me alone. I pouted and Spence saw so she let go of Britt to come to me.

"Sorry Mami."

"It's fine baby girl how about you sit on Britts knee when we get to the Bean."

"Okay, what's the Bean."

"It's the Lima Bean it sells the best drinks." She nodded and kept walking. It took us five minutes to walk to the coffee shop.  
"V go find a table, Britt and I will get the drinks. What do you want."

"Caramel frappe." I nodded and went to get the drinks. The kids got hot chocolate and I got V her drink while Britt and I got a vanilla latte each. I paid for it on my credit card which made me think again how I was living off my mothers money, She paid directly for my apartment and all things to do with that then put three grand in my bank a month. Britt and I took the drinks to the booth where the kids were sitting and the table right next to it where Vanessa was sitting.

"So Brittany how are you treating my Cousin back in New York."

"I hope I'm doing a good job I've taken her on dates and I defended her from her dad I hope I'm making her happy.

"You are doing more than enough babe, I am more than happy with you." Britt leaned over and pecked my lips.

"Awww you two are so cute together. I just remembered you said Em would need to pass the Lopez/ Barreta test why's that.

"She is Carlos's girlfriend."

"What that is hilarious."

"Yeah we thought so too when we found out."

"Hey babe I have to go but text me later and I will see you all tomorrow night." She leaned closer kissing my lips softly, taking my breath away.

"Bye" I breathed against her lips before capturing them one last time.

"Bye Nessa"

"No Britty." Spencer climbed over Sophia and jumped into Britt's arms wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye B." She let go of her and came to sit in my lap. Waving bye to Brittany with the rest of us. After ten more minutes we had all finished so we dicided to head home, half way there I realised it may have been a very bad Idea to give the twins sugar. I wasn't the only one who thought that when we got home. Lets just say my Mami wasn't best pleased they were running around the house.

"Santana I asked you to take them to the park to work off their energy not give them more sugar."

"Sorry Mami, they were bored and I wanted to spend more time with Brittany it was selfish."

"Okay well the foods almost done I'm sure they can handle the rest."

"Mami do you think we can talk then."

"Sure Mija, what's up?"

"I want to change from music law to criminal law."

"Okay Santana, do you have enough credits to change this year or would you have to finish out the year. "

"I have enough credits to change next semester."

"Well if that's what you want."

"It is." I knew I had to just go for it now "I want to get a job."

"No absolutely not, Santana you can live off me until you finish college."

"But what about Spencer I want to work to provide for her."

"I get that but what would happen to her whilst you were at work, someone would look after her and she wouldn't see you enough just like your father was with you I don't want your child to feel how you did growing up." She had a point I felt as if my Father never cared about me and Spencer has felt enough of that I didn't want to make her feel anymore of that.

"Okay for now."

She nodded before going into the Kitchen and grabbing the plates to set the table. While I took Spencer and Sophia to freshen up for dinner.

"Mami can me and Sophia watch a film with you after dinner in our room."

"Yeah sure what film do you want to watch."

"Toy story." I nodded and they carried on washing up. walking back downstairs dinner was already on the table so I checked my watch it was only quarter to one I wondered if there was some reason we were eating earlier than normal.

"Mami why we eating early."

"Your Abuelo is on a new medication that need to be taken now and with food."

"Is something else wrong."

"No it's just a different angina medication nothing to worry about." I nodded and just left it at that, Abuelo had been diagnosed with the disease about five years ago so it wasn't news to me. "Can you get your brother, Luke and Lewis please. Oh and tell everyone to sit at the table as dinner is ready." I walked down to the basement were all the men were playing pool or watching sports on the 50"

"Carlos, Unlce Luke and Lewis, Mami wants your help to move the food." Carlos took his last shot on the table pocketing the black while the other two groaned getting up off the couch. "Oh and the rest of you better go upstairs too since dinner is ready." They all rushed past me even Abuelo when I said that. I did the same in the lounge area where all the women and children were sat.

"Dinner's ready." The women were just as bad as the men they left poor rebecca struggling to get up off the armchair. "Whoa please stop." I helped her up putting an arm around and under her shoulders.

"Thanks Santana."

"Don't mention it, how long you along."

"Eight months and thirteen days."

"Wow do you know what your having."

"A girl."

"Wow, congrats. Do you need anything or want anything before we sit down."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom but is there any chance I can get a glass of ginger ale."

"Sure, I have to get Spencer a drink anyway. You know where your going right." She nodded going off in the direction of the downstairs toilet. I went to the dinning room to ask what the kids and people who weren't drinking wine wanted. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed four lemonade cans, a Dr Pepper for Spencer and Rebecca's bottle of ginger ale. I took them through to the dining room where everyone was plating up, I poured each drink in glasses for the kids and gave Abuelo his to pour himself, Rebecca wasn't back yet so I poured hers in a wine glass. She waddled in as I was just taking my seat which was across from hers.

"Okay well now we are all here we can say our thanks. I'll start."My Abuelo started as head of the family. "I'm thank full for my dear wife who makes me a better man everyday and my daughters and sons, my grand children and now my great grandchildren." He smiled down my way before kissing my Abuela's cheek before she said almost the same thing as him. we all went down the table in order of age everyone being thankful for their children and other halfs some even for their jobs, I was thankful for my loving family espically my mother and I was thankful Spencer was now my daughter. When it was Spencer's turn we all looked at her and she went mute. Until I nudged her.

"I'm thankful for my new Mami, and my new family and I'm thankful that Mami and Britty kiss. I'm thankful she's happy." Everyone awed as I leaned down and kissed her head and whispered that I loved her. I saw Rebecca take a drink of her ginger ale and she smiled before mouthing a thank you to me. My mother said a quick grace before we dove into our dinner, it was just as good as normal maybe even better the turkey was prepared to perfection as were the vegatables especially my Mami's mash potatoes.

"Lacey when you gonna get a nice girlfriend and settle down like little Santanita." Her mother asked while I stifled a laugh.

"When I find the right women I will treat her like a queen but I haven't found her yet."

"Okay, fair enough why don't you go out with Santana while your here go to that club you like." My Adriana asked

"Well I was gonna take Brittany to Breadsticks on Saturday night but we can all go out after, V you up for it." I asked.

"Absolutely I can't wait to dance with Britt again if you let me that is."

"Lacey what do you think."

"I'm up for anything." It was then that lewis and uncle lewis caught on to the fact that Britt and Vanessa had danced together. Lewis was the one to speak up first though.

"Wait you seeing Brittany Pierce." I nodded and Smirked. "You are seeing blonde bombshell Brittany"

"Yes I am and by the way asshole your pregnant fiance is sitting right next to you ." I pointed out.

"Sorry love but Brittany is way out of her league, she's in her own league." I looked down at my plate, the way he was putting it sounded like I wasn't good enough for her or wasn't pretty enough to be honest it hurt.

"LEWIS that doesn't help, look at her that not only hurt her it hurt me."

"Sorry." he mumbled before standing and leaving the table.

"Thanks rebecca, but you didn't have to."

"I know." She smiled at me before going back to her food, we finished our food and I helped Mami take the plates through to the kitchen. Everyone was to full for desert right now so Mami kept them for later.

"Rebecca do you want to come up stairs and watch Toy Story with Spencer and Sophia."

"I'd love to." We took the girls upstairs and they got comfy on the king sized bed while I helped Rebecca down and made sure she was comfortable before I sat next to her and found the movie to watch on Netflix.

"So that thing at dinner with Lewis what was that. "

"He's been like that with me since I told him I was pregnant, he doesn't want her Santana I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright I know Lewis's parents aren't around any more but my mother will slap him silly if he does anything stupid. Rebecca if you want to do this by yourself we would all support you your family, this child is family." I tried to reassure her as she cried in my arms.

"Mami is she ok."

"Yeah baby she's gonna be just fine she has us right Mija."

"Right."

"Santana he has bearly been home, he's constantly angry when is. I'm sure he's sleeping with someone else he's had hickeys that I never gave him speaking of nice one on your neck."

"Well I would be more than happy for you to move in with me in New York if you want I mean if thats's what you choose even if it's just temporary and Britt got carried away this morning."

"Thanks Santana, you don't even know me."

"I know enough, Rebecca your carring a Barreta child your family."

"Thank you I'll think about it and just so you know I'm okay with you being gay."

"Rebecca it wouldn't matter if you weren't I would have let you move in with me even if you weren't." she opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"Shh Mami I'm trying to watch the film." Her eyes never leaving the screen. We giggled at her but kept quiet the rest of the film in fact Rebecca fell asleep. Once the film finished we left Rebecca still sleeping and went back downstairs where the family was. Listening in to the conversation they were having, Lewis had left the house and still wasn't back yet. I old Spencer and Sophia to go find Carlos and tell him to teach them to play pool. I motioned to my mother to come into the kitchen. I told her about what was going on with Lewis and Rebecca, to say she was fumming was an understatement.

"Santana how would she move in with you. "

"I'll move into Spencer's room with her and dont forget the sofa is a pull out couch if I needed but she can have my room."

"Well that would be fine but you need to find a Four roomed apartment I will pay aslong as you stay in school and help Rebecca when she needs."

"It's not a done deal Mami." she nodded before going off to her office.

It was a little after six when Rebecca came down to join us. "You okay do you need anything."

"Yeah I need you to take me to the hospital and I am so sorry but someone has to change your bedding."

"Okay why."

"My water broke."


	19. Chapter 19

Santana Pov

"My water just broke."

Oh shit. That's all I could think so I did the only thing I could think to do in the moment. In this moment I turned back into a scared child.

"MAMI" I shouted.

"What's wrong Mija."

"She, She-" I totally blanked even though I knew exactly what was going on.

"My water brooooke."Rebecca spoke through a contraction.

"Okay Santana go get Carlos. Rebecca give me your phone." I did as I was told running to the basement where Carlos was drinking his alcohol free beer.

"Carlos we need you grab your car keys your driving."

"Where exactly am I driving to, nowhere's open today."

"Hospital, baby coming." Mami was already waiting with Rebecca at the car for us. "Wait let me get Spencer." I ran back to the living room where she was sitting so I swooped her up and ran back to the car.

"Lewis is going to meet us at the hospital but first I want to talk to him. So you two have to get her admitted." I nodded and grabbed Rebecca's hand giving it a squeeze as she had another contraction.

"Mami what's happening, where we going."

"Where going to the hospital as Rebecca is having her baby."

"Where does the baby come from."

"It's come's from Rebecca's stomach."

"How'd it get in there." You have to be kidding me, think Santana think.

"Rebecca ordered one from the baby king who put his seed into her stomach and it grew into a baby." It was the best I could do and I wasn't really lying which meant when I had to tell her where they really came from it wouldn't be a huge difference.

"But how's it gonna get out." Dear god stop this child.

"Well you see all girls have a erm-"

"They have a special way of getting the baby out when it's ready but if it the baby doesn't want to get out that way the doctor takes it out your stomach." My mother cut in seeing I was struggling.

"So how is Rebecca's baby gonna come out."

"We think it is gonna find it's own way but we won't know until we get there."

"Okay but can I meet the baby." I looked to Rebecca who was breathing inside out and gave me a quick nod before her face contorted in pain and the grip on my hand tightend, thank god we were pulling into the the emergancy bay.

"Mami park it please." Carlos got out the car and got Rebecca out and carried her to the desk while I carried Spencer running slightly to keep up with the ex-quarterback. "Hi can I get a wheelchair and can I admit her please."

"Sure I just need to know exactly what your here for but I'm going to guess she's in labour so I'm just going to ring up and check if we have a birthing suite available, and you could fill those forms out for me." I went over to the waiting area and filled out all the information that I knew but what I didn't know Rebecca was able to fill out quickly. I recieved a text from my Mami saying Lewis was here and he was going to explain a lot.

"Lewis is here do you want to see him." She nodded so I text for my Mami to let him come up to the birthing suite we were currently being led to by some orderly.

"Mami when's the baby gonna be here."

"I don't know sweetie, but it'll be worth the wait. Here why don't you make a card for Rebecca and the baby." I handed her the coulouring stuff I hadn't unpacked from my bag. She had just knelt down to use the table when Lewis bustled past me and into the room so I followed just in case.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry about dinner,I've just been frustrated with work. I know I said I didn't want kids but I want her that's why I got an extra job down at joe's burgers. I haven't been with other women the marks were burns from the oil spashing me. I just wanted to be sure we had enough money so we could take care of her."

"I'm sorry for doubting you but why didn't you just tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry. I just wanted us to be okay but me not telling you made it worse."

"No, just don't keep anything from me again."he nodded before grabbing her hand as she had another loud contraction.

"Well I'm gonna go back to the waiting room call me if you need anything." I walked over to where Spencer was now sitting with one of the kids books that were in the waiting room.

"Hey what happend to making a card Mija." I asked sitting down and stroking her hair.

"I can't draw good enough so I was gonna ask for your help."

"Okay sweetie, how about I draw the picture on the front but you write the message in the card from both of us." She seemed to like that idea, I grabbed a peace of paper and folded it in half. I wrote congradulations in my bubble writing and drew a large circle underneath. I gave it to spencer to colour in I gave her full reign on the colours except for the circle which had to be pink. It turned out great rainbow wrighting with a pink circle underneath so I grabbed a black marker giving it eyes and a smile.

"Mami, What should I write."

"Why don't you tell me what you want to write and I'll write it so you know how to spell them."

"Okay Mami, can you write; To Rebecca and Baby, congradulations welcome to the world. Lots of love Mami and Spencer." I wrote what she asked me to in big enough writing so she could see thow exactly the letters looked and how to write the words. She started to write it out onto the card and It all looked perfect.

"Like this Mami." she showed me the finished card and it was almost perfect except for two letters written backwards.

"Just like that baby." I didn't have the heart to tell her since her face held one of the biggest smiles I had seen from her. Lewis called me into their room soon after so she continued reading the book I found her with.

"What's up."

"I want you in the delivery room with us."

"You sure, I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Please." She begged I can't say no to a pregnant woman can I.

"Okay I'll be there, I'm just gonna ring Britt to sit with Spencer since Mami went back home to check everything's okay over there." I walked out to the waiting room and noiticed there was a nurse sitting at the desk so I went and asked if she could watch over Spencer for a few minutes while I went outside to make a phone call.

_"Hello."_

"Hey babe."

"_What's up?"_

"I know it's thanksgiving but can you come to the hospital please."

"_Yeah of course give me ten minutes_."

"Thanks babe, see you soon."

"_Bye._" With that she hung up and I paced the entrance of the hospital for eleven minutes till she ran into me, Hugging me close.

"Hey what's wrong are you okay." she said out of breath.

"I'm fine everything's fine, well I will be until I have to go back up there."

"What why, Santana tell me what's going on."

"Rebecca's having her baby and she wants me in the room. Britt I don't want to see that god I really don't want to see that."

"San she wants you in there, just stay up the top half and hold her hand that is what she probably needs the most." I nodded into her chest.

"You always know the best thing to say."

"There is just one thing I don't get why do you need me here."

"Oh yeah, can you watch over Spencer while I'm in there I don't want here feeling like I left her."

"Sure come on let's go see her then and you need to be with the pregnant woman." I nodded once again before she pulled back pecking my lips and taking my hand pulling me to the elevator. I was so full of nerves so I did the only thing I knew would stop those nerves. I pressed Brittany up against the wall of the elevator and captured her lips with so much passion and love I could muster, yes love because I knew I was falling in love with her. She moaned as I forced my tongue into her mouth. Just wanting to feel more of her I pushed my hands under her top and felt her oh so amazing abs, we both moaned at the feeling I wanted to feel more of her but the elevator stopped at our floor.

"Mmmm San just so you know you can ring me anytime to do that." She winked leaving me stunned. I caught up to her and she put her arm around my shoulders as I put mine around her waist.

"Britty." Spencer once again ran over and jumped into Brittany's arms. I noticed she had tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Hey Spence, what's wrong why have you been crying." She didn't answer me. "Spencer answer me."

"No."

"Spencer answer your mother."

"No."

"Spencer tell her."

"You left me and didn't tell me where you were going, you were gone for a long time I thought you left me too."

"Spencer I'm sorry I went to get Britt to look after you while I go with Rebecca."

"No you can't leave me no." she whined starting to cry.

"Spencer you know your safe with Britt you know that, I won't leave you I promise."

"No you stay with me Mami please."

"I can't baby girl, Rebecca needs me just be good for Brittany."

"Can I atleast come see rebecca before the baby comes."

"Yeah come on." Britt followed me into the room still holding Spencer.

"Hey they're gonna take me down in a minute so you need to get a gown from Lewis when he comes back."

"Yeah sure, Spencer just wanted to see you before we went down and this is Brittany my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Lewis was right you are gorgeous but wrong about you being out of Santana's league."

"Wait Lewis said you weren't in my league." I nodded. "He is so wrong about that, Asshole."

"Britty." She scolded Britt for her language.

"Sorry, so Rebecca share the secret we all want to know, how do you put up with little lewwy."

"I'm not sure if I can answer that one right now." She giggled before I ran forward to grab her hand as she had another contraction.

"Fair enough well I'm gonna take this little one and let you get the show on the road."

"Oh Britt can you take her to get something to eat."

"Sure. We'll be back in about an hour." I went to give her cash but she just shook her head and kissed me softly before walking out the door. I looked back to Rebecca who was just smiling at me.

"She seem's great, I hate to cut this short but ARGHHHH." She screamed through a contraction. " SANTANA GET ME DRUGS NOW." You do not argue with a woman in labour. I ran out to the hall grabbing the OBGYN who was already on her way to the room with Lewis.

"She wants drugs, can you give her drugs." She nodded before walking past me and checking Rebecca over. She administered a needle in her arm giving her some drugs. She went through more contactions for about two hours before the doctor came back to check how far along she was, she went into the hall for a minute before handing two yellow packets to Lewis. Just as Lewis gave me a yellow gown to wear the rolled her out the room.

"Come on Santana time to go." I was stood there scared shitless for a minute before putting on the gown and ran after them. We went into a room which had a bed with stirups for your legs and an incubator of sorts waiting at the side of the room.

"Okay so Rebecca your almost at four centimetres so I want you to breathe and when I tell you to push I need you to push." She nodded before turning to Lewis and told him how much she hated him and that this was all his fault. Just as she finished her rant which contained a lot of bad words, She went through another contraction.

"Lewis I hate you so fucking much." She reached out with her free hand for me and I took three unsteady steps to take her hand. She had another two contractions before the doctor told her it was time to start pushing. She did as the doctor said and pushed, she pushed hard and still had enough strength to almost crush my hand. She kept pushing through each contraction ten minutes later the doctor announced that the baby was crowning and I had to be the stupid one to actually go and look. I gagged at the sight and closed my eyes trying not to be sick but all I could see was the sight of her downstairs area pushing out a tiny bloody person.

"Santana did you just look." I just nodded and squeezed my eyes closed tighter.

"Santana you've gone terribly pale would you like to sit down." I think a nurse asked me. I just stood still longer before opening my eyes and looking straight back a Rebecca pulling every once of me to keep it tother until the baby arrived.

"No I'm fine here."

"Okay Rebecca I need you to push as hard as you can. Just two more pushes and you will have your beautiful baby."

"I can't."

"You can babe." She nodded before pushing as hard as she could, I could tell by the way her facial muscles tightend and by how red she turned. she also let out the loudest scream yet.

"Okay so I have the head, as soon as we get the shoulders it will al be over, just one more big push, put everything you can into." With one last huge push we saw the baby baby get taken to be cleaned up, she was a small bloody baby. We waited a few seconds before there was a piercing cry filling the room. She was brought over wrapped in a pink blanket and placed on Rebecca's chest. She looked so precious.

"Hey I'm gonna give you some time, I'll be in the waiting room."

"Thank you, Santana for everything, Lewis will come get you to meet her properly soon." I nodded leaving the family alone. Back in the waiting room Britt was sitting with Spencer's head in her lap stroking her hair as she slept. Britt looked up as I sat down next to her.

"Hey you okay."

"I dunno."

"What's wrong."

"I looked."

"Aww babe I promise I don't look like that." She smirked at me so I punched her in the arm lightly. Before lifting the same arm and draping it over my shoulder and leaning my head on her shoulder. She kissed my head keeping her lips there for a while before resting her own head against mine, it felt perfect. I don't know when I did but I fell asleep as did Britt since Lewis was shaking us awake.

"What time is it."

"Almost midnight. Do you want to come see Hollie."

"Absolutely let me just wake them."

"Britt, Spencer." I shook them softly to wake them, Brittany opened her eyes before stretching like a cat, waking Spencer up. "Hey do you want to come see bay Hollie and give Rebecca the card we made." We didnt even get an answer before somehow Spencer jumped up running to the room in her sleepy haze, Britt and I followed still wrapped up in each other. "Oh I forgot to ask, Lacey and Vanessa want to go clubbing on Saturday and I was hoping I could take you to Breadsticks on a date before hand."

"Well I definately can't say no to a date with you." She giggled placing a soft kiss to my cheek. When we got in the room Spencer was on the bed with Rebecca looking over at the small bundle in her arms.

"Hey girls, Santana do you want to hold her."

"I don't want to drop her, she's so small." I answered unsurely.

"You won't drop her." I walked over taking Hollie from her and cradled her in my arms before going back over to Britt so she could see. Hollie was one of the cutest babies I had ever seen, I had a thing for button nosed babies they were the cutest so it was a good thing she got her mother's nose. She slept soundly in my arms and her hald held on tightly to Britt's finger. It was only when she woke and yawned did I realise how much I wanted this but with my own child. I know I have Spencer but I would love to have a baby that was mine or atleast my partners. She looked at me with her dark chocolate eyes, staring intently before she let out a whimper which turned into a cry so I gave her back to her Mom calming almost imeadiately.

"She's gorgeous guys, Lewis I never thought even you could make something as precious as her." Britt teased Lewis.

"I know right."

"Spencer thank you for the card it's lovely." Spencer beamed at Rebecca before yawning.

"Okay we better get home, when are allowed home."

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay well I better get a picture for everyone before we go and I will pick you up tomorrow." I grabbed my Iphone snapping a few shots of Hollie and another with Lewis and Rebecca.

"Bye guys." We said our goodbyes and walked out the hospital.

"Britt where's your car."

"I don't have a car."

"So how'd you get here."

"Motorbike." I let out a groan at the thought of Brittany in her leather jacket straddling her bike with the wind blown hair.

"Santana you did not just have a fantasy there." I blushed and looked down.

"I'll just call Carlos, can you wait with us."

"You don't even have to ask babe." I called Carlos who was apparently waiting for us to call. Spencer had sat on a bench and fell back asleep so pulled Britt towards me and kissed her hard, I slipped my tongue in almost imediately wanting nothing more than to taste more of her, it's like I couldn't get enough of her. Brttany had other Ideas as she slowed the kiss and kept it that way, I could feel the passion and love flowing from her tongue to my own and flowing down to my groin. She pulled back placing kisses under my ear.

"So do you find it sexy that I ride a motorbike." I nodded.

"So hot." I moaned as the picture came back as she sucked on my earlobe. Carlos pulled up and put Spencer in the car as I kissed her one last time before whispering a goodbye and that would see her tomorrow at five. As we were driving home I looked at the window as we pulled up to a red light there was a red motorcyle there to the driver lifted her visor to show her beautiful face before winking at me and driving off.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana Pov

Last night after putting Spencer to bed where my Mami had changed the duvet and sheets I went back downstairs finding everyone was asleep too I printed off the pictures I had took of Hollie and her parents sticking them where everyone would see the in the morning. So being woken by a high pitched squeal wasn't really a surprise. Luckily it was almost nine so it wasn't so early but then again I had been up later than everyone else so I pulled spencer closer to me and let sleep take over me once again.

"Mami wake up! I don't wanna go down alone." Spencer shook me out of my slumber.

"Okay I'm up." I rolled over hugging her close.I looked over her shoulder seeing it was almost eleven so I guessed she would be hugry Placing a kiss on her head I let her go and pulled the pair of sweats I had on yesterday before going into the bathroom. "C'mon I thought you wanted to go downstairs." I called to her as I walked towards the door holding out my hand.

"Mami I'm hungry."

"I know baby, so am I what did you have for dinner last night." I asked realising I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Britty took me to the East Wind we had chinese food." My mouth watered and my stomach growled at the thought of chinese food.

"Wow well I hope you thanked her."

"I forgot sorry."

"It's fine as long as you say it tonight when she comes over." We walked into the kitchen where I thought I would find someone but I was wrong so I walked back to the living room where all the women were watching some television programe.

"Ah Nieta nice to see you finally up."

"Sorry Abuela we had a late night."

"Its fine now what do you want for breakfast Spencer I'll make it for you." I cut her off before Spencer could even answer.

"No it's fine you stay here I'll just make us some waffles. Spencer why don't you tell Abuela all about school and Ivy." I left her chatting away whilst I went through to the kitchen, making waffels were easy so I cut the last of my mothers strawberries while waiting. Once they were cooked I layered them with whipped cream and the stawberries. I carried them through to the living room and sat on the floor with Spencer I started to feel self conscious when all the family stopped watching their programe and watched us.

"Mami their staring." I guess Spencer felt it too.

"Okay what's wrong, your all making my daughter uncomftable."

"We're just curious we've all seen you with the kids in this family and how you wouldn't go anywhere near any of them but your great with her." My Aunt Rita spoke up followed by the rest of them nodding their heads.

"Well, Spencer is perfect so it's easy with her, she's my angel isn't that right."

"That's right Mami." She finished off the rest of her waffle before coming over and wrapping her arms around my neck and sitting down in my lap. "Love you Mami."

"I love you too Mija." She leaned back and squished my lips together before giving me a sloppy kiss. "How about we park and go on the swings just you an me." She nodded hugging me tighter before running off to my room whilst I took the tray back to the kitchen putting the dirty plates in the dishwasher. When I got upstairs Spencer was sat on my bed only in a towel waiting for me to turn the shower on for her.

"Mami hurry up I want to go to the park." Spencer whined as I took my time drying and straightening my hair.

"Okay then lets go." I told her as I tied my now straight hair into a high pony. We took my Mother's audi to the park since it was just after twelve and we still had to eat and be at the hospital by two.

"So Spencer what do you think about the family." I asked once she was on the swing and i had pushed her enough before siting and pushing myself softly in the swing next to hers.

"I like them all except the twins they keep pushing me around."

"Why didn't you tell me, Spencer I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"They called me a tattle tale and a cry baby. So I just push them back."

"Spencer sweetie you can't push someone back or hit them you have to tell someone because now you and the boys are gonna be in trouble."

"What no that's not fair they started it."

"I don't care who started it Spencer, you never push back or hit someone."I learned that the hard way about pushing some one to far I never wanted anyone to do that to Spencer. I thought back to how much of a lying, conieving bitch I was in high school, I bullied so many people that when the one person who fought back using my biggest secret broke me without even noticing, he said one lousy little sentence and my whole world fell apart. It made a better person but they broke me even more than I thought it could I just wasn't ready for everyone to know. "I know it sounds like I don't want you to stand up for yourself because I do, I just don't want you to get hurt or hurt someone."

"Sorry Mami, I will tell the twins the same when we get back."

"Good and you can't go to dance this Thursday." She nodded before getting off the swing. "Mami can we go see Rebecca early."

"Sure come on." I took hold of her hand and we walked back over to the car. At the hospital Lewis and Rebecca were already packing up with Hollie already sleeping in the car seat.

"Hey." I whispered walking over to Rebecca and giving her a hug while Spencer ran and jumped in to Lewis's arms. "Since when are you two so chummy."

"He played with me last night when you were with Rebecca."

"Oh fair enough, You guys ready to go we can go now if you are everyone can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah but can we stop and get something to eat, I really want some chilli cheese fries."

"Yeah sure I need to get Spencer and I something small to eat anyway." Lewis grabbed Rebecca's bag and Hollie before we made our way to the car. I pulled into the drive-thru diner just next to the hospital I ordered Rebecca some large fries and Lewis and I the burger special since he was a guy and could eat the lot whilst I would be sharing mine with Spencer.

"Spencer do you want anything to drink."

"Dr pepper." I didn't order any drinks since she could have that when we got home. I heard my message tone go off in my bag as we got back so when everyone was cooing over Hollie I went into the kitchen to have a look and to sort out the food.

_From Britt-Britt: Hey what time should Em and I come round tonight? xoxo_

I plated Rebecca and Lewis's food and took them through to the lounge area where everyone was still crowding the new family addition. I handed them their food as Hollie was being held by my Abuelo who crying.

"Mami what time should Britt come tonight."

"Five would be perfect, Carlos tell your girlfriend the same please." I nodded and shook my head at Carlos who winked at me knowing there was know point in him texting emily with me already texting Britt.

"Spencer come eat." Spencer followed my to the kitchen table where I split our burger and fries between us and poured her a glass of Dr Pepper. I grabbed my phone as I sat down next to Spence.

_To Britt-Britt: Mami wants you here for five if that's okay xoxo_

"So Spencer I know I went off about you pushing the twins but I want to say I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself but next time just tell someone me, Britt or Auntie Cedes just any adult okay."

"Okay, Mami I'm sorry."

"I'll be having a word with Aunt Louisa and the boys so it's not just you." She nodded before we went back to eating in silence.

_From Britt-Britt: Perfect. Can I take you somewhere after about eight xoxo_

_To: Depends where xoxo_

_From: It's a surprise, I promise you'll enjoy it ;) xoxo_

_To: Fine you can take me anywhere you want, can't wait to see you xoxo_

After we finished our lunch I washed up and we joined the family in the living room again. Vanessa had a hold of Hollie and she looked close to tears I really wanted to tease her but I thought better of it.

"Hey Santana do you want to hold her."

"Yes, give me the cute button baby." Everyone looked at me weirdly. "What she's cute." I rocked Hollie around the room whilst they still watched me with wide eyes.

"Santana Lopez I know that look you will not give me another gran-child just yet."

"Mami I would love to have a baby but I just got Spencer and I'm still in school I know it's not the right time plus I don't earn any money."

"Good, Spencer is enough for now anyway, come on give Abuela a hug." Of course Spence ran over and sat in her lap giving her a hug.

"Anyway I just got in a relationship with a beautiful woman and bringing up kids other than Spencer would probably disolve it." Hollie drifted off to sleep in my arms as we talked. "Speaking of girlfriends Britt and Emily can't eat Peanuts and you know Spencer can't so don't make anything with nuts."

"It's fine Mija I'm making Spaghetti bolognese." I knew that was Britt's favourite so I didn't say anymore on the topic. I gave Hollie back to Rebecca before whispering in my Aunt Louisa's ear I wanted a word in the hall.

"What's wrong now Santana."

"Your boys are still bullying my daughter."

"Santana I think your taking this way out of proportion they're kids."

"Not when my kid is being pushed around by yours, I want her to feel at least with my family she wont get pushed about, she's already being punished for pushing them back but I think you should punish your kids too."

"Fine, I'll take away their Xbox when we get home."

"They're seven and they have an Xbox."

"Yes it keeps them out my hair and you can't judge she has a pair of beat headphones."

"Yes she an expensive pair of headphones because she asked for them and when I pointed out the price she put them back and found the cheapest shitest pair she could find. She knows more about living than even I do so yeah I think she at least deserves a couple of nice things in her life."

"Language Santana, I am still your elder do not raise your voice at me. You know your daughter is going to have a hard life because of your lifestyle." That shocked me, she had always been supportive until now. Apparently my mother had heard us and had heard her youngest sisters comment.

"Sorry what did you just say, Spencer will have the best life I can give her and my lifestyle has never bothered you before why now."

"You never had a child to corrupt, it is wrong to force this on an innocent child Santana. You don't have to be this way you can choose to be with a man."

"I can't choose who I fall in love with but I know it's a woman and I know I would be miserable with any man, and I know for a fact Spencer doesn't care if I date women she just wants to be loved and that's what I give her."

"You think she understands, she's five Santana she probably thinks your just friends. What's gonna happen when she copies you and kisses her friend." There was no way of getting it through to her other than this.

"Spencer can you come here please." I shouted and she ran into my legs. "Sweetie do you understand that I only love girls." She nodded "And you know I'm not just friends with Britt."

"Yep she's your girlfriend."

"Yes she is and you know you only kiss the people you are more than friends with."

"Yes Mami and I know I can't kiss anyone till I'm thirty."

"That's right, just one more thing and you can go back to Rebecca. Spencer are you okay with the fact that if I were to get married you would have two mothers, which is different."

"Yep it makes me special and I already had a daddy, I don't want another one."

"Okay thanks go back to Rebecca I'll be through in a minute." I kissed the top of her head as she hugged my waist before running off.

"So what were you saying."

"It still isn't right."

"What is this really about me being gay around Spencer, or just me being gay." It was then I realised my mother had actually been standing around the corner the whole time listenening to the conversation.

"She has a point Louisa either way, it's about her sexuality. Why now why not when she was sixteen."

"I just don't like it being thrown in my face okay." And there it was.

"Well you don't have to be here to see it, go out and eat."

"Fine I will." She pushed past me and my mother back to the living room.

"Thanks but I could have handled it."

"I know but she's my sister so you shouldn't have to. Go take Spencer and Lacey upstairs. I know your hiding exactly how you feel go talk to her." She kissed my forehead before going into kitchen whilst I went and got Lacey and Spence.

"Hey Lace can we got to yours and have a talk."

"Sure, S just let me put my shoes on." I grabbed Spencer and Sophia from where they were playing jenga on the floor. I knew Lacey had an Xbox with connect and Dance central for them to play, I told aunt Rita I was taking Soph next door to play with Spence and she just nodded.  
My Aunt Adriana's house was basically the same as my mothers, the layout was obviously the same but the stuff inside was almost the same design so I felt at home here too. I set the game up for the girls while Lace and I went through to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and grabbed two mugs.

"What do you want ?"

"Coffee please." She nodded and poured some instant in the cups and waited for the kettle to boil. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong." She asked as she poured the water and handed my mug.

"Tia Louisa said some stuff."

"Ahh she finally confronted you too."

"What do you mean 'me too' "

"When I spent my first christmas with this family she cornered me, saying I didn't belong in this family and I was the reason you turned out this way apparently you 'caught' the gay from me when we were younger."

"Why didn't you say something sooner."

"I didn't want you to hurt anymore than you already were and she obviously didn't have the lady balls to say anything to you till now and it's not like our moms didn't know. They didn't want you to know either I think your mother was waiting for her to do something like this before saying anything and you know what Abuela is going to say to her when she finds out."

"Thanks but you shoud have told me and I know Mami told her if she doesn't want to be here she can leave."

"Well I guess it's up to her, tolerate it or lose her family." I nodded and we sat in silence for a minute. "Come on, I wanna see if you can still bust a move."

"Oh I can definately bust a move, I'll beat you now and still show you up tomorrow." I winked at her downing the rest of my coffee and dumping my cup in the sink before pushing Lace and running to the living room where the girls were dancing to LMFAO Sexy and I know it. I laughed at Spencer and Sophia wiggling their little butts off.

"Lacey and I get next song."

"Na uh."

"Uhuh" I argued with my child as the song finished. "You can pick the song since your gonna lose either way." I smirked as she picked the controller and scrolled through the music till she got to Sexy Chick.

"Bring it." We dance the full song and I put almost everything into it and of course I won but only just which was suprising.

"Okay you must have been playing this way to much."

"Hey I have no girlfriend just a job so what do you expect." We flopped on the couch as the girls started another song. " I feel old."

"That's because you are." I stuck my tongue out at her while she pushed me with her foot. We started a play fight which ended with me in a headlock begging for her mercy.

"Say Lacey is the best lesbian ever."

"No"

"Say it."

"Fine, Lacey is the best lesbian ever." I mumbled. "Now get off it's already almost four and you've made me all sweaty do you mind if I use your shower."

"No sure and you can borrow any of my clothes unless you've gotten fat."

"Haha very funny."

Forty five minutes later I was dressed in Lacey's dark ripped skinny jeans, and a purple double flowing tank top with her purple pumps to top it with. I had straightend my hair again leaving it down. I walked downstairs where they were all waiting for me.

"Wow Santana, I thought we were going out tomorrow night."

"I know but I wanna look hot for Britt."

"You look Pretty Mami." I thanked Spencer before we went back to my house.

"Spencer why don't you go upstairs and change your shirt." She nodded and did as I said whilst I followed the smell mince being cooked.

"Hey Mami what happened."

"I pulled her up in front of everyone and your Abuela told her it was disrespectful for her to be in our house so she is now at a hotel until she takes her head out her ass."

"Mami since when do you use such language."

"Since my sister dispespected my daughter in her own house."

"Thank you but what about Luke and the twins."

"She took the twins but Luke stayed since he didn't agree with her non-sense, enough about this she made her choice. Now you look gorgeous, is this all for Brittany."

"Yes I wanted to look nice for her. Oh I never asked but Britt wants to take me somewhere after Spencer's in bed I hope that's okay."

"It's fine Mija, I'll keep an eye on her and I'll look after her tomorrow, Rebecca told me your plans."

"Thanks Mami do you need any help." I asked as she added the chopped tomatoes and puree.

"No I'm fine go on and wait for you girl."

_From Britt-Britt: I know this seems quite stupid but what's your address xoxo_

I sent her a text with my address as I paced the hall as Carlos came down in his nice jeans and a black button down shirt.

"You just as nervous as me." I nodded since my mouth was too dry to talk. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a small glass of water hoping it would help, I heard the loud engine of a motorbike cut off just as I put the empty glass in the sink. I ran as fast as I could and opened the door where Emily was already off the bike holding a black helmet waiting for Brittany who still had her helmet on and was changing her boots for a pair of black pumps. I was stunned when she took her helmet off shaking her blonde hair out like a film star would but it was so much more sexy coming from her. She stuffed her boots and jacket under the seat whilst pulling out a grey blazer with the cuffs turned up and slipping it on.

She finally turned round and looked at me leaning against the door, she smirked when she noticed my gob-smacked expression. She looked gorgeous She was only in skinny jeans and a a plain white T-shirt. I didn't realise I was staring so much that I had blocked out everything else but Britt until Carlos pushed past me to greet Emily. Once I was steady on my feet I walked up to Britt and grabbed the lapels of her jacket pulling her to me so I could attack her lips, I accepted her tongue with a deep throaty moan.

"You look so sexy and beautiful." I told her as I pulled away.

"Well that can't be true since you are the definition of both of those." She kissed my lips softly before pulling away again.

"You ready." She looked back at Emily before nodding at me, she wrapped her arm around my waist as I brought her to the kitchen first to say hello to my mom, Carlos and Emily followed behind.

"Hey Maribel."

"Brittany dear come give me a hug." She let go of me to give her a tight hug she pulled back before looking at Carlos and Emily. "And you must be Emily." My mother opened her arms again and Emily walked cautiously towards her to give her a hug.

"Yeah I am thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"It's no bother I must say you two look oddly a like."

"Yeah that's because B is my little sister."

"Oh wow. Well I guess they have a thing for blondes."

"I just have a thing for one blonde." I kissed Britts cheek who just blushed.

"Well you are both lovely, why don't you go through to the front room and meet everyone else while I finish dinner, I hope Spaghetti Bolognese is okay."

"It's perfect Maribel." Brittany beamed at my mother before I took her hand leading her to the through to the lounge.

"BRITTY." Once again Spencer ran and jumped into Brittany's arms.

"Hey munchkin. How's your day been."

"Okay Mami isn't letting me dance on Thursday."

"And why's that."

"I got mad and pushed the twins."

"You know you can't do that." She just nodded and snuggled into Britts shoulder.

"Well I approve, you are both very beautiful so I can expect grand-children with your good looks."

"ABUELA" Both Carlos and I shouted when she said that.

"It's fine San I take that as more than a compliment." She turned back to my grand-mother after putting Spencer back down. "Hi I'm Brittany." She held out her hand for it to be pushed aside before she hugged her close.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Emily." She did the same as Britt and my Abuela crushed her before doing another once over on the two older met the others in a similar fashion and everyone seemed to like our signifacant other so it seemed like it was going to be a great night.

"Britt do you want a drink or anything."

"No babe I'm fine." Carlos had obviously asked the same question since her was bringing one of his non-alcoholic beers and a glass of red wine through to where Emily was talking to Lacey and Adriana.

"Nice to know family don't matter when Brittany is around." Vanessa teased.

"Fine V do you want a drink."

"No but it's nice to be asked." I got up to go to the kitchen where my Mami was just putting the garlic bread in the oven and boiling the water for the Spaghetti. I grabbed a glass of the open bottle pinot noir before going back to where Britt was now sitting. I walked over and sat in her lap cutting off her conversation with Vanessa by claiming her lips for myself. I held her cheek with my free hand keeping the kiss soft and loving I was trying to convey how perfect this was. I was about to slip my tongue into her mouth when Vanessa physically pulled us apart.

"Dude I'm still here."

"Yeah and I wish you weren't, sorry if I'm just happy Britt is liked by everyone." I Leaned in to Britt more as she placed soft kisses on my neck to my shoulder.

"Still here." I moved my body so my body was sideways and my legs were draped over Britt's. I was still wrapped up in Britt's arms but I could still look and talk to people other than her. I took another sip of my wine before Britt stole it from me to steal a drink.

"Hey that's mine."

"I know." She gave me it back before she rubbed her thumb against the exposed skin on my hip whilst continuing her conversation with Vanessa. I forgot about everything around us and I forgot all about Aunt Louisa as soon as I saw Britt, but her touch was enough to make me forget the world. I don't know how long I sat there surounded by all that was Brittany till she shook me lightly.

"Hey you okay you zoned out."

"I'm more than okay."

"So Vanessa told me I had to ask you where the twins were since she wouldn't answer me." I looked to where V was sitting but it was now empty.

"They aren't here neither is there mother but their father is over there." I pointed to Luke which she nooded to since she had met him. "I'll tell you why later, I just want to enjoy you and my family together."

"That's fine." She placed a hand on my cheek bringing my lips to her own we kept the kisses sweet and PG since we were with the whole family. I loved how she made me feel with these kisses it was like she was holding me above the clouds. We only pulled away from each other when Mami told us dinner was ready. We all sat at the table with Britt on my right so that I could hold her hand the whole way through dinner.

"So Brittany what is it you do in New York." My Abuelo asked her since he had been talking to Carlos and Emily about their work at the hospital.

"I own a dance studio which I teach at and at the school Spencer goes to."

"Well that's good so you don't mind that Santana has a daughter."

"No of course not. Actually the way that Santana interacts with Spencer, made me even more attracted to her." He nodded to her with a big smile that crosses his face. We dug into our food and somehow Britt managed to get sauce on her nose.

"Babe come here." I turned her cheek to me so I could wipe the sauce off her face. She blushed at the action. Dinner was great after the few more questions Emily and Britt were asked, Mami tgurned against Carlos and I sharing stories of our most embarrassing childhood memories which then started everyone else off with their own stories too embarrass us. Lucky for me Vanessa and Emily threw in some of their own to embarrass Britt.

"Mami Can we go watch another Shrek I'm tierd."

"Yeah sure baby, Soph do you want to join us." She nodded her head lazily I could tell they definately wouldn't make it through the whole movie. I took Britt's hand as we went to my room. I sorted the tv and the dvd out before getting on the bed and snuggled into Britt's side. The girls didn't even make it to Shrek becoming a human before falling asleep.

"Hey what time do you want to go."

"We can wait five more minutes to make sure they stay asleep. Plus my favourite line comes in a minute." As soon as donkey said ' Me and Shrek drank some magic potion and now we're sexy.' She giggle before telling me now we could go.

"Mami we're going now."

"Okay hunnie, it was nice seeing you again Brittany, I'll see you at christmas." She hugged Brittany once more before she guided us to the door. Only then did she realise Britt drove a motorcycle.

"Brittany how can you drive with your cast on."

"I only really need this hand for my front brake so my left does the rest and I won't be going over thirty MPH."

"Okay drive safe." Britt changed back into her boots and Padded leather jacket whilst I zipped my own leather jacket. She gave me the helmet Emily had been wearing making sure it was okay before putting her own on and getting on the bike.

"Okay so just hop on behind me." I was really confused how I could hear her voice. " There are microphones in the helmets." Ohhh that explains it, I did as she said and swung my leg over the bike.

"Where do I put my hands."

"Wrap them around me." Again I did as I was told and wrapped them round her stomach but she moved them higher putting them underneath her breast effectively pulling me as close as close to her as possible. "Feel free to cop a feel." She flirted before turning the ignition and driving us off somewhere.

I closed my eyes as soon as we started moving, I clung as tight as I could to her until we stopped. When I opened my eyes we were parked on the clearing overlooking our houses. I had ran this clearing in my cheerleading days but I had never been here at night. Britt pried my arms from her body and held them whilst I got off to keep me steady before getting off herself. We took off our helmets and Britt grabbed the blanket and small cooler bag setting them on the edge of the out look. She took my hand sitting down and pulling me down next to her so I could lean into her shoulder of the arm she had wrapped round my waist.

"Wow Britt it's beautiful."

"I know, I used to come here in high school to help clear my mind." She leaned over kissing the crook between my neck and jaw. I leaned my neck so she had more room, she pressed soft kisses down my neck and back up again. she carried up across my jaw before reaching my lips. She placed one last soft kiss there before pulling away to look directly in my eyes.

"I wish I'd known you longer."

"Me too. Your everything I've ever wanted Santana. Your perfect." She gave me another sweet loving kiss before grabbing the bag she brought. "Close your eyes." I did. "Open your mouth." And again. I felt something smooth pass over my lips before it was on my tongue so I bit down to have my mouth fill with juice. I chewed to find she had given me a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Mmm." I opened my eyes to see her chewing the other half of our strawberry, I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the back of her neck forcing her lips to my own and pushing my tongue through tasting the sweet nectar. Even the strawberrys don't taste as good as Britt, I pulled back breathless.

"God you are so beautiful." She caressed my cheek pushing my hair hair away. I tried to turn away embarrassed. "Don't." She tilted my chin before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, for tonight. It's perfect." We finished off the strawberries whilst sharing sweet kisses and I told her all about this afternoon. "Britt, did you really mean it when you said I'm all you want."

"Yes Santana Lopez you are perfect to me, I know I'm falling in love with you."

"I'm falling in love with you too." I kissed her again with as much passion as I could pushing her onto her back as I straddled her hips. I kissed her hard and unzipped her jacket pushing it open before letting my hands and lips wander her body. I pressed my lips to her neck as my hands slipped up her top and scratched lightly down her abs I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do but by the moan Britt let out I took it as a yes. I sucked hard on her pulse point getting her back for the mark she left yesterday. She bucked her hips into my own searching for some form of friction, we both let out a moan at the feeling.

"Santana." Britt panted as my hands wandered further north. "Santana" I got to the edge of what I think was lace bra. "Stop." It came out breathless but I knew to listen. I got off her and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Santana, you don't have to be sorry. I stopped you because I don't think your ready to take it further and once I get to horny it's hard for me to stop, this isn't about sex for me. I would rather we were somewhere romantic, inside and I would rather not have this on my arm." She lifted her arm with the cast making a point. I nodded dragging a hand through my hair trying to clear my head from the fact I had a blazing heat between my legs. I better get you back it's almost half eleven.

"Thanks Britt."

"For what."

"Everything, for being you." I kissed her one last time before we got on the bike. I involuntarily let out a loud moan into the helmet and bucked my hips when she started the bike sending vibrations to my core.

"Santana you all right."

"Uhuh" I squeeked out wanting nothing more to press my core harder into the seat. She turned the igniton off and took her helmet back off motioning for me to do the same.

"What's wrong."

"Noth-ing."

"Santana tell me." I looked down extremely embarrassed and whimpered out.

"I'm really sensitive."

"Oh your horny." I nodded with my head still down. "Hey it's fine I can help you out if you want, I won't touch you except for maybe kissing but maybe we can try something." I nodded again not being able to do much else with Britt being what I really wanted right now and I knew if I looked up seeing some form of lust I wouldn't stop her taking my virginity even if I wasn't ready. "Get off the bike and come sit infront of me, but face me." I did as I was told. She tilted my chin making me look her in the eye. "Are you sure." I was right her eyes were conciderably darker and filled with lust.

"Please." I begged, I actually begged her to do something to get me off.

"Do you trust me."

"Yes." She captured my lips in her own pushing her tongue into my mouth. My clit was pushing against a small bump in the seat and I hoped thrusting my hips against it would relieve some pressure it did but at the same time I did, Britt turned the bike's ignition and pulled the throttle making the vibrations speed up she kept bringing it up and down as I thrust my hips harder into her bike and gripping her shoulders, I was a moaning mess. I let out a loud moan as she left my lips traveling to my neck. I was already really close and we had barely been doing this for five minutes. "Britt." I moaned out " I'm " I panted trying to tell her. "Gonna Cu-" She cut me off pulling the throttle harder and biting hard at my neck I let out a strangled scream as I hit my peak. She kissed up my neck and jaw softly bringing me down.

"You, okay." I nodded taking her bottom lip in my own softly.

"Thank you."

"No thank you, you looked so beautiful." I buried my face in her neck catching my breath as she held me tight. After a few minutes if finally set in I had just dry humped Brittany's motorcycle to my best orgasm. I blushed and tried to hide further into Britt. "You ready to go."

"Can we stay like this for a little longer."

"Sure babe." She kissed the top of my head keeping her lips there as I just felt as if I was on cloud nine. I leaned back after ten minutes or so I was starting to fall asleep in the most perfect of places but I knew I couldn't fall asleep there. She drove me home as walked me to the door.

"Thanks for tonight Britt."

"I'm more than happy to help out a lady." She smirked pulling me close and kissing my lips.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know and it was nothing Babe your family is easy to like." It was my turn to capture her lips, she still tasted like straberries but only just so I was happy. I slipped my tongue out and softly pressed one last kiss to her lips.

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Actually do you mind if we go to the mall and dinner."

"Yeah sure I need something to wear anyway."

"Good and bring Spencer since I'm getting you on the night we can share you through the day."

"You sure."

"I'm positive I really want her to keep liking me, I don't want her to think I'm taking her mother away from her."

"Okay three then, I'm still paying." She nodded kissing me one last time before we said our goodnights and she drove off. I walked upstairs walking straight past the living room where some people were still up. I picked some pajamas out and went to the bathroom I took off my now ruined underwear and changed before getting into bed making sure not to wake the girls still asleep. I fell asleep almost imediately.


	21. Chapter 21

Brittany Pov

God I can't stop replaying how sexy Santana looked last night, the way she her brow creased and her mouth fell open as she collapsed into my arms. I know I fall fast, I've always fallen fast but even after a week of knowing Santana I was already falling in love with her but having her be mine for a week I had fallen so far I was as close to the ground as I could be but still be falling, I just didn't want to tell her I was already in love with her I was scared she would run. It was almost three so I was putting the finishing touches of my outfit. I put my hair up into a high pony showing off my neck line which is great for when trying on dresses. The door bell rang and I knew it was San so I bolted for the door but apparently my mom had got there first.

"Oh Bumble Bee there you are. This woman was just asking for you."

"Mom this is Santana, My girlfriend."

"Oh, Sorry I didn't realize nice to meet you." Santana shook her out-stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Pierce."

"Where's Spence." I asked when I couldn't see her in the car.

"We're picking her up on the way."

"Okay well we best get going, bye Mom." I kissed her cheek before taking Santana's hand and walking to her car. Once we got to the car away from my mothers watching eyes I grabbed the back of her neck pulling her lips to mine, after last night I've wanted nothing else but those lips back on mine. My good hand went to her hair and pulling her closer. She let out a moan when I slipped my tongue out and swiped it across her bottom lip effectively giving me access to the sweetest taste ever. She tasted of mint and chocolate. I was already constantly aroused when I was around her so I pulled away before it got out of hand. I giggled when she let out a whimper and tried to follow my lips. I walked away swaying my hips in my jeans that I knew made my ass look great, I watched with a smirk as her eyes were glued to it until I opened the door and got in. She stood in the same place for at least another fifteen seconds before fumbling with the door handle before finally getting inn with a blush on her beautiful Latina face.

"So where's Spencer." I asked grabbing her hand pulling it into my lap.

"My mom took her and Sophia to the park with Rebecca and Hollie."

"Oh, has she spoke to your Aunt Louisa again."

"No Luke went to the hotel last night, he rang this morning apparently they went back to New Jersey this morning."

"Oh I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be, she's always been a spoilt bitch according to Mami." We sat in silence for the rest of the journey but shared sweet glaces everytime I brought our clasped hands up to my lips to kiss her knuckles. We pulled up to the park where Santana got out and went and got spencer leaving me in the car I watched her talk to her mom before she took Spencer's hand walking this way I couldn't help but smile even more, I had come to love that little girl as almost my own that was another thing I didn't want Santana knowing yet, I really didn't want to come off to strong but I wanted to be around her as much as possible, I'm not really a clingy girlfriend but with San everything is different.

"Hey munchkin how was the park." I asked her as we drove towards the mall

"Good I winned a hide and seek."

"Won" Santana corrected her.

"Sorry I wonned at hide and seek." I giggled at her but we left it be and sat in silence listening to the music the rest of the journey. I kept my hand tangled with Santana's rubbing my thumb across her knuckles, god I loved the feel of her skin against my own. We pulled into the parking lot so I decided to ask about my plan.

"Spencer how do you feel about coming to help me find a nice dress for tonight so I can surprise your Mami."

"Yes please Britty. Mami can I ?" I could tell she was worried about leaving Spencer with me in a busy shopping place but I knew she trusted me.

"Sure but we meet at Lou's in an hour." I silently did a happy dance Lou's was my favorite place in Lima except for the dance studio, it was a sweet shop that stocked almost every type of sweet ever made. I made a mental note to get Spencer any sweet she wanted before San could get there.

"Okay that's great and oh don't buy anything but your outfit for tonight we can get everything else together." I pulled her to me and kissed her lips softly before whispering in her ear to buy something sexy. Santana leaned down to Spencer's level hugging her close before kissing her head and telling her she loved her. After we walked to the entrance San said another goodbye before walking off in the direction of what I knew were the best women's shops, so I took Spence's hand and we walked to Victoria's Secret. I wanted a sexy dress that would make her jaw drop, it was the only place I knew that sold dresses short enough and that emphasized my non-existent chest . We looked around and I spotted two dresses I loved, I made sure too keep her away from anything raunchy or something that her eyes shouldn't see.

"You spot anything you like Spencer."

"I like that one." She pointed out the white dress I had my eye on it was a cross-front bra top dress and it would totally cling to my body perfectly.

"Yeah me too come on let's try it on." We went over to the changing room where the woman gave me a tag for one item since this was the only dress I thought was worth trying one. Spencer came in the changing room with me sitting on the stool in the corner. Once I stripped off my my clothes that left me in my bra and underwear I kinda froze realizing the dress didn't require a bra I looked spencer who was just sitting there smiling innocently at me. I knew that I was comftable with her seeing me in just my underwear but she was a child, she wasn't supposed to see me half naked and I didn't think Santana would be comftable with it so I grabbed the dress off the rack before turning and unsnapping my bra and pulled it off before quickly pulling the tight spandex over my head.

"What do you think." I asked facing her and the mirror.

"Perfect, Mami is gonna love it."

"You think."

"Yep, but she always does the goey eyes at you anyway." I giggled at her answer checking myself out again in the mirror behind her. The dress left nothing to the imagination, it clung to me like another skin emphasising my round butt and my boobs, it gave me an awesomne cleavage. I could see the subtle outline of my abs and I knew this was a perfect dress.

"Okay Little S, I think this is perfect you have a great eye." I winked at her before getting changed back into my original outfit. I took the dress and Spencer to the counter to pay asking her to wait one second with the women at the checkout and that I would be one minute and told her she would still be able to see me since I was only going about five isles away from her. As I walked over to where I had seen the white silk thong I felt her eyes burning against my back making sure she could still see me I grabbed the one in my size before running back to the checkout. As soon as I got there she grabbed my hand tightly. I payed the cashier and we got out the shop quickly with her still clinging to my hand.

"Hey Spence how about we go to Build-a-Bear since you helped me find the perfect dress." She nodded but I could tell she was excited since it only took twenty minutes to find the dress we had plenty of time. We walked into the store where I used to work when I was in high school.

"Spencer you can get whatever you want." She hugged my waist quickly before running off to where all the empty animals were. I trailed behind just watching her face light up at the different toys she would be able to make.

"Britty can I get this one." She held up a bright yellow duck, just like the one I had back at my apartment it was a leaving gift from the staff that worked here since I had always loved ducks since I was a kid.

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go fill it, how stuffed do you want it." I asked when I stuck it on the end of the filler machine you were supposed to have staff fill it but I couldn't be bothered to go get someone to come do so I did it.

"Fluffy but cuddly." Okay I knew how to do that. I pressed the button to start the machine, shit I forgot how loud these were. As soon as it was filled to perfection, well perfect for Spence I gave her it and she wandered over to where the outfits were.

"Hi sorry miss you can't fill the animals without a staff on-hand to help." I turned to find Zoey my ex-manager.

"Yeah I know but since you trained me I thought it was alright." She looked me up and down not recognizing me at first. After a couple more seconds I saw the light click in her eyes. "Brittany wow, sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"It's fine."

"So how you been."

"Good, really good. I own my own dance studio and I have an amazing girlfriend."

"That's great, your daughter is beautiful and absolutely the spitting image of you."

"Oh she's not mine she's my girlfriends. Though I do understand why you thought she was." I smiled at Spencer who was running towards us carrying the duck and a ballerina outfit. I lifted her onto my hip as she showed me her finished duck.

"Look Britty, She dance's just like us."

"Yeah she does, you sure this is what you want." She nodded and I placed a small kiss on her cheek before I put her back down and we all walked over to the cashier desk. Zoey boxed up Spencer's duck. I pulled out my purse pulling out my card I hadn't even looked at the price until I got my receipt back. It was only $12.99.

"Zoey I think you've under charged me."

"Where." I handed her the receipt back. "No this is right." It couldn't be the duck was thirty dollars and the outfit was twenty.

"What how."

"The duck was free and the outfit was twenty minus your employee discount, twelve dollars." She grinned at the fact my mouth was now open.

"No, I can't let you do this."

"You can and you will now go enjoy the rest of your day." I squealed before hugging her and saying my thanks and goodbye before we left the store. We had a little over ten minutes to get to Lou's which was more than enough.

"Spencer when we get to Lou's I want you to pick out some sort of sweet for you and Sophia each."

"Thanks Britty your the best." We walked with Spencer half skipping while holding my hand to Lou's and Santana wasn't here yet. I walked in after Spencer and she stopped at a dead halt making me walk into her.

"C'mon you gotta pick something before your Mami shows up and tells me off for spoiling you." She nodded before running off and then coming back.

"Can I get a mix up."

"Sure but not too much and I'll tell your Abuela to check you don't eat it all tonight." She nodded picking up a bag before filling it with the sweets she wanted, Since she was busy with her own I filled a bag for Sophia hoping she would like what I put in. I filled it to half way so it was quite heavy and I looked to where Spencer had about the same amount. "Hey Spencer that's enough." She nodded before running back to me, she gave me her mix up and we weighed them and put stickers on them with the price on them, I made sure to hold Spencer's in my left hand so I could ask Lou to write their names on. At the checkout desk was Lou sitting there reading his newspaper, somethings never change. Lou was an elderly man, he and his wife had ran this sweet shop since before I was born, he smiled at me when he saw me and Spencer. He and his wife Diane had baby sat for my parents when we were younger .

"Well if it isn't little Brittany."

"Hey Lou how's Diane doing."

"She's as good as she can be at the ripe age of seventy but she's still running me up the wall." I giggled at him, he had always made fun of the fact Diane liked to do things Lou didn't but he always did what the love of his life wanted.

"That's great, Lou can you ring them up and mark this one with Spencer and the other with Sophia."

"Anything for you Brittany, now who is this little blonde."

"This is Spencer, my girlfriend's daughter." I clarified before he though she was mine as well. I knew Lou didn't have a problem with my sexuality since his granddaughter was my first girlfriend but it didn't last long she liked Star Trek and I liked Star Wars we were never going to last. Though we were seven at the time.

"Well it's nice to meet you little lady." He grabbed two Disney Princess Pez off the rack and added one to each of the mix up's saying it was a small thank you for making his day better. I paid him the original price for the mix ups and we walked out to find San sitting on a bench infront of the store.

"Hey didn't you find anything." I asked when I noticed she wasn't carrying a bag.

"Oh I did, I put it in the car so I wouldn't be carrying it around."

"Mami, Britty and I made a dancing duck."

"Wow Sweetie, you can show me when we get home." Spencer let go of my hand and hugged San tightly. "How about we go find a present for Hollie and Rebecca ."

"Okay Mami." I took San's right hand in my own whilst Spencer was on her other side we went to Babies'R'Us after half an hour of looking Santana picked out a pink Layette padded snowsuit. Whilst I just had to get Hollie the black and white cow snowsuit and Spencer picked a pink bedtime blankie.

"Babe do you need anything else while we're at the mall."

"Yeah I need to pick up another book since I finished the first Pretty Little Liar's book, I think I'll just stick to the series."

"Okay we can go Barnes and Noble." I kissed her taking the bags in my good arm switching sides so I can wrap my other round her waist. We walked to the store like this and Santana went to the adult while I took Spencer to the kids section where she planted her self on a bean bag and pulled Green Eggs and Ham off the shelf and started to read out loud so I sat down next to her to see if she needed any help.

"I am Sam, I am Sam,Sam I am.  
That Sam-I-am ,That Sam-I-am! ,I do not like ,that Sam-I-am

Do you like green eggs and ham-" She read the next two pages until San showed up holding her book behind her back that she had already paid for So I didn't know what it was. Spencer looked up from the book with a frown.

"Mami can I finish this."

"Sorry honey we don't have enough time." Her frown grew and I could see San was about to break so I picked up the 'Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Collection' and went to the checkout quickly buying the books before San and Spencer had even broke their little argument about Spencer wanting to finish her book.

"Spencer you can read the book when we get home." I held up the bag and she smiled widely before running and hugging me again before skipping back to where San was stood with a smug smile on her face. She was finally starting to become a child again.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that."

"I know Sweetheart, I wanted to and what's the harm in getting her some books, she's only gonna get smarter." I smiled kissing the smile that had arrived on her soft lips since I had called her Sweetheart.

"Okay, I like that by the way." She Smirked leaning in to kiss me.

"I know." I mumbled into the kiss. "Now how about you take me out to dinner." I asked keeping my good arm wrapped around her as she handed me her book and wrapped herself around me sliding her hand into my back pocket leaving her free hand for Spencer to hang onto. I had only spent a month with these two but I knew I wanted them in my life forever. Once we were all sorted and in the car San drove me down the familiar roads towards the best restaurant in Lima 'Breadstix.'

We walked in the same way we had walked to the mall and asked for a booth. The waitress showed us to the booth where I sat beside San and Spencer sat on the other side saying she was a big girl. The same girl came back and asked for our drinks order, I watched how her eyes lingered on Santana longer than needed.

"Can we get two Dr. Peppers and a Coke please." She ordered for us before turning back to look at me, she didn't even notice the waitress leave.

"Mami, I wanna play guitar."

"Okay baby we'll see if Uncle Puck can teach you, but right now what do you want to eat."

"Can I have pizza."

"How about we get a pizza to share between us all." I was in the mood for pizza too.

"Sure Babe what toppings do you want."

"How about we get a half Hawaiian and half whatever you want."

"How about Chicken Tikka."

"Perfect Sweetheart, Spencer is that okay with you."

"Yep thanks Britty."

Just then the waitress came back carrying a tray of our drinks and a basket of breadstix, when she placed Santana's drink infront of her she pushed her chest out, it was only then I noticed that she had unbuttoned her blouse so her bra was on show. I looked at San who was looking very uncomfortable and trying to look anywhere but the waitress.

"Hi can I possibly speak to the manager."

"Sure I'll be back in a minute." She winked at San before walking off and coming straight back with an older dark haired man.

"Sorry miss, is there a problem."

"Yes, can we possibly get a new waitress, this one is being very inappropriate and making my girlfriend uncomfortable."

"Of course, your meal is on the house sorry for the inconvenience." He walked off before talking to another girl who seemed happy to come take our order. I looked at San who was extremely red but drawing away with Spencer on the back of the kids menu. She didn't even look up until I had given the new waitress our order.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I kissed her softly while stroking her cheek I wanted her to feel comfortable around me no matter what. I swiped my tongue across her lip asking for entrance which she only gave enough so I could taste her properly before pulling back. To whisper in my ear.

"You are so hot when you stand up for me." she pressed one last kiss under my ear before pulling away to talk to Spencer leaving me in a flustered state.

"Britty where are you and Mami going tonight."

"We're going dancing."

"Can I come."

"Sorry Sweetie, you know how your Mami and I are girlfriends." She nodded whilst still pouting. "Well I'm going dancing with your Mami as a girlfriend date thingy."

"Oh."

"How about on Sunday when your not grounded, we have an extra dance session in the studio just us three. We can even try and get your Mami to sing for us."

"Okay, Mami will you please sing."

"Sure baby." Just then the waitress brought the pizza over and set it in the middle of the table. It was already cut into slices so we all dug in, San and I dug into the Chicken Tikka side of the pizza so Spencer could enjoy the Hawaiian without feeling like she was eating to much. I felt really cheesy but I had to do it. Just as Santana finished her first piece and reached for her next I stopped her lifting my own new piece to her lips feeding her.

"Mmmm, tastes so much better." She reached for a slice of Hawaiian knowing it was my favorite, she lifted it to my lips and I kept eye contact while taking a bite.

"Mmm your right, it does taste so much better." We fed each other the rest of these slices before feeding ourselves the rest of the pizza sharing loving looks every time we caught each others eyes. Spencer got full after two and a half slices so Santana and I tried to finish off the pizza but we ended up leaving two slices. "How does this work if the meal was free." I asked as we walked out to the car.

"Well then I'll just buy my lady all the drinks she wants tonight." I opened the door for Spencer before doing the same for San and leaning down giving her a soft kiss.

"Fine by me." I said against her lips before walking round to the passenger side. Santana drove us back to her house where I was surprised to see Emily loading the car with Carlos.

"Hey what you doing."

"Carlos and I are flying back tonight."

"Oh well, are we doing dinner tomorrow."

"No Carlos is taking me on a date."

"Okay have a safe flight, I'll see you soon." I hugged my sister tight before San and Spencer and I went and hugged Carlos. We waved them off turning around we see the whole family is there with us. We went straight up to Santana's room when we got back she threw the bags on the bed and went in the bathroom so I unpacked them except for our dresses. I put the book bag on the bed pulling out what I thought was the starter edition of Dr. Seuss but I pulled out 'The Whole Lesbian Sex Book' I just sat and stared at it, I'm not sure how long for until Santana came back and grabbed the book shoving it in her suitcase.

"You weren't supposed to see that." I was still kind of blank.

"Why."

"Why what."

"Why do you have that."

"I wanted to know what to do so I could give you pleasure, I don't want to be shit in bed."

"Babe no matter how you are when we sleep together I'm going to enjoy it because it's with you."

"You say that now, but what if I am shit in bed then what. I don't know how to give a woman pleasure in sex."

"San it's a learning process, you will learn what I like a book isn't going to tell you my body, me. I will tell you but it won't be sex with us San. I lied last night when I said I was falling in love with you."

"Wait what."

"Let me finish. I'm not falling in love with you because, I'm already in love with you."

Santana Pov

She's in love with me, she's in love with me.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted yo-" I cut her off crashing my lips to hers pushing her hard into the bed. My hands grabbed at her hair and shoulders begging for something to hold onto. I pushed my tongue into her mouth stealing the taste that has been driving me mad since that day in the park. I only pulled back when I needed air and panted against her lips, not able to get the words out.

"I" Pant "Love" Pant "You" I didn't finish before her lips were back on mine and I was suddenly on my back with my legs wrapped around her waist pulling her as tight and close as possible. God she is so addicting. I pushed myself further into her hoping I could merge us as one but it just wasn't possible. Pulling back I looked straight into the blue orbs that had pulled me to her in the first place. I went to lean back in but Spencer barged through the door wanting her duck to show my Mami. "Come on it's almost six we should shower and get ready."

"Yeah but first I want to talk about what we just said."

"Okay, did you really mean it."

"With all my heart, I know it's fast and that's why I didn't tell you last night."

"I know and I get it, but please don't be scared to tell me what your thinking, but what now."

"Well we love each other what has to change and just because we said it doesn't mean we jump into sex I still want to wait till I think your ready."

"Thanks Britt, I love you."

"I love you too, Let's go tell Lacey and Vanessa that we're gonna start getting ready." She took my hand pulling me off the bed and downstairs, Spencer was talking to Sophia infront of the tv whilst the guys were watching some football game.

"Carlos where's Mami."

"Kitchen, Rebecca's feeding Hollie."

"Thanks." We walked through to the kitchen where Rebecca was in fact Breastfeeding whilst talking to my Mami and Tia Adriana.

"Hi Mami."

"Mija, Brittany how was the mall and dinner."

"Great we got dresses for tonight and Britt got Spencer some books."

"Oh wait I'll be back." She ran upstairs.

"What's different about you." Mami looked me over.

"Nothing."

"You sure something seems different like your smile seems to reach higher than normal so your dimples are on show."

"She told me she loves me." I beamed at my Mami.

"Aww Santana is all lovey dovey." My Tia teased. I was glad Brittany took that moment to come back in the kitchen she handed the bag to Mami.

"These are for the girls but you may want to keep an eye on them while they have them."

"Thanks Brittany."

"So Vanessa and Lace are next door getting ready, you can go over now and you can stay there too, I don't want you coming in at god knows what hour waking us up."

"Okay Mami." I turned to Britt. "Can you go get our bags please Babe."

"Sure." She leaned sown and kissed my lips before running upsatairs again. As soon as she was out the room the three women burst out laughing which caused Hollie to giggle too.

"Stop laughing at my girlfriend."

"Sorry you've got her whipped." Mami got out through her laughs.

"Shut up, she makes me happy."

"We know, but you make her happy too we can all see that."

"Thanks Mami."

"Okay now go on, have fun tonight."

"I will, Oh can you pack for me, I wont have enough time tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow before you leave."

"Bye." I walked over to Hollie kissing her head before meeting Britt at the bottom of the stairs. We walked next door where V was just about to go in the shower whilst Lace had just about thrown her whole wardrobe around, looking for an outfit.

"Satan help."

"Hey, no name calling or I won't help."

"Sorry I just want a hot outfit." I nodded before going to have a look at the clothes stewn across the bed. We decided on a red halter neck, low cut, short dress.

"Babe I'm just gonna go ask Nessa if she brought the shoes I wanted." Britt told me walking into the bathroom, I only really registered that she had walked into the bathroom where my cousin would be showering naked after she shut the door. Jealousy rose inside me, Britt shouldn't get to see someone else who's naked other than me. As soon as she walked back into the room I grabbed her taking her to the guest room. I called back to Lace telling her we would use that bathroom.

"Hey what's wrong." I didn't answer her I just pushed her up against the door and captured her lips. I pushed her hard into the door when I pushed my tongue into her mouth, my hands roamed and groped at her sides before pushing her top up to under her arms and then over her head. We had to pullback from each others lips to get our tops off.

"Mine." I growled into her neck before sucking hard marking her as mine. I left one last soft kiss on my mark before pulling her into the bathroom. I bent over the bath to turn the tap on only to be held there as Britt came up behind me massaging my back and shoulder with her good hand while placing open mouthed kisses down my spine. I moaned at every kiss she placed.

"Britt don't stop." I whined when her good hand went to my bra clasp. She undid the clasp and let my bra fall down my arms, I took it off just as she started to place her lips on the back of my neck she was now totally pressed into me, I could feel her bra clad breast against me and her pelvis pressed against my ass. Her good arm came around to my breast and started to massage it then she rolled my hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger bringing the loudest moan yet from my lips. She kissed down my back staying at the bottom taking her hand off breast and down to the button of my jeans she had it undone it a second before pulling both my pants and underwear down. She placed more kisses back up my spine and turned off the taps before leaning back off me and taking off the rest of her clothing. She got in while I was still in the daze she had left me when she got in the bath pulling me with her so I was sitting in front of her. Her good hand rested above my left breast on my heart.

"I love you." Her hand traveled over my chest rolling my nipple before continuing over my stomach. My breath caught when she moved it just to the top of my mound. She kissed down my neck and across my shoulder just moving her finger tips across my shaven mound.

"Britt please." I whined. She moved her hand off me to tangle it with my own. She brought both hands down to my center pressing my fingertips to my clit moving my hand. I arched my back at the initial contact even though she was using my fingers to pleasure me, it was the the most intimate we had been and I was loving every second of it. This was about her showing me she loved me but wasn't pressuring me to sex. It was helping me understand what my body and I was learning a way to pleasure her myself.  
She made soft wide circles around my clit making me beg her for more, ever so slightly she sped up her actions and closed the distance between our fingers and my clit, with every moan I released she sped up. I was so close by the time we were rubbing tight circles into my clit, I was pushing back into every move of her hips she made against my ass getting herself off too, I wanted to do that but I knew I wasn't ready for that just yet. We were both moaning, she tried to keep kissing my neck but the pleasure was too much so she kept her face in the crook of neck sending vibrations through my body with every moan. She moved our hands to take my forefinger and thumb and as I pinched my erect clit I couldn't stop my climax from hitting me. I bucked back hard into her making her orgasm but I was to caught up in the way my body was feeling to even notice her own or the strangled moan she let out.

"I love you, Santana." She breathed into my ear when we had both come down from our highs.

"I love you too, Brittany." It was the only thing I could get out before slumping against her. She grabbed the shower head and turned it on, she massaged my head with one hand and added the coconut shampoo and conditioner. I couldn't move, the power of my orgasm left me immobile, I felt bad as she started to wash my shoulders and breasts with one hand, I managed to move my right hand taking over washing my body which was still sensitive to the touch. I got out and went back into the spare room, so she could wash her hair and body. I walked up to the mirror just satring at my flushed cheeks, I stood rememebering all the touches we had shared together, I was so in my thoughts I didn't hear or see Britt until her arms were already wrapped around my towel clad waist and her lips were back against my shoulder blade.

"What's wrong, did I go to far."

"No that was perfect, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I enjoyed it probably more than you did."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Well believe it Babe." She kissed my neck before turning me round to kiss my lips, the kiss was languid and loving. She pulled back when we needed air but she just lay our foreheads together. "I'm never gonna get bored of that." I Knew how she felt, every time we even touched I felt butterfly's it was multiplied by a thousand whenever we kiss and more so when she makes me feel on cloud nine. "Come on we should start getting ready it's almost seven."

"Okay." I went to pick up my bag of my outfit before she stopped me.

"Wait till I'm out the room first."

"Why where are going."

"I'm gonna get ready with Nessa."

"Britt."

"I don't want her seeing you."

"What."

"Your mine."

"I know and your mine." She kissed me one last time before walking to the door. "Don't worry I'll get changed in the bathroom, I just want her opinion." I nodded as she closed the door leaving me in silence. I went over to my bag pulling out my Ipod I dried the inside of my ears before plugging my headphones in. I managed to blow dry my hair in twenty minutes and It still took me another fifteen to get it poker straight just as I was finishing the back of my head Lace just walked into the room.

"Hey I could have been naked."

"And."

"Get out Lace no, I'm ready, your not and Brittany is with V so I'm bored."

"Fine go get me your black Four inch stilettos." she huffed getting up and did as I asked I took the time to slip my black one armed short lace dress.

"Wow cuz you can definitely work that LBD." She handed me the shoes which I slipped on and checked myself out in the mirror. They definitely go.

"So do you think Britt's gonna like it."

"I can promise you when she see's you she will want to replay whatever you did in my bathroom." I blushed hard and tried to hide my face. " You totally had sex, didn't you. Aww little Sanny-Poo lost her V-card eventually."

"No, we didn't but I want to so bad I'm just scared, you know the people I love most seem to leave me and I'm scared that if I do, she'll leave to."

"She won't leave, she loves you."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know."

"We told each other two hours ago."

"Wow your growing up, you never said that to naomi and you were with her for almost a year."

"That's because I knew she was sleeping with Tyler and we only ever kissed since she would push me and we would fight over everything."

"Okay I get it now hurry up."

"Okay okay, I just need to do my make up." I put on a light layer of foundation, mascarra and grey eyeshadow. I topped it off with red lipstick making them stand out.

"Okay you look extra bang-able." We walked out to where Britt and V were waiting but I barely noticed V when I saw what Britt was wearing. I swear My eyes didn't move from her cleavage for at least five minutes before it dropped further to the outline of her lick-able abs and oh so perfect legs. Last but not least my eyes roamed her long delicious legs.

"Santana my eyes are up here."

"I know I was just admiring the rest of you before I got lost in them." I don't know where exactly that came from.

"So I was thinking we could go to Kirkpatrick's for a bottle of wine and find V a man then head to Dusk after."

"Sounds perfect Lace let's go." I grabbed Britt's hand pulling her out side it was only then we realised we had no way of getting there so we walked into my house where we were all given wolf whistles. "Mami can you drive us to Kirk's."

"I'm not a cab service but I guess." After we arrive at the bar I bought Britt and I a bottle of Rose while Lace and V shared a bottle of white. After our first glass a group of four men sat next us asking us if they could buy us a drink, if I was straight I would have said yes they were the type of men you expect to see in a diesel advert. Britt decided to stake her claim by pulling me by the back of my neck and pressing her lips to mine in a not so innocent kiss.

"Sorry guys she's taken." Lacey also declined but Vanessa accepted off the oldest good looking of the bunch. They guys decided after finishing their drinks that they would join us in Dusk saying they were up for the dancing scene and Dusk was pretty open for all sexualites. We walked straight to the front of the Que since Lacey's best Les-bro was the bouncer. I of course had to show my fake I.D but I had got it in New york so it was more legit than any fakes around here.

Once in the club we went to the bar where they guys but in a round of shots and I bought Britt and I a Sex on the Beach each. After we finished two shots and our first drinks we all headed to the dance floor. Britt and I danced against each other as close as possible and Lacey had apparently found a red head to grind upon. As for Vanessa she was now lip locked with Ryan whilst Lucas, Mick and chris all had girls of their own. After dancing with Britt for three songs we went back to the bar.

"What you in the mood for babe."

"Well since your not on the menu I'll take a double vodka lime."

"Gosh Britt with the way you were dancing I may be on the menu."

"Well I better try it before I order it." She captured my lips pinning me to the bar top. I moaned when my tongue met hers half way but the lent back far to quickly for my liking. It was like once I had my first taste of Britt I just wanted more all the time. "Hmm too sweet for right now." She left me dazed so she kissed my cheek snapping me out of it. Just then the bartender came over to us. So I ordered her drink and single vodka cranberry. I wasn't the best drinker since I started college so I thought I best keep to lighter stuff and not make a fool infront of Britt. I put a tab down to pay for Britt and I but I also added Lacey and Vanessa down just incase. I wacked my phone out sending them a text before I went over to a booth to sit with Britt.

"You having fun."

"With you, always." She kissed me adding tongue as soon as possible she tasted delicious even with the alcohol on her. I really didn't want her to stop but she pulled away putting her hand on my cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forth. "Your so beautiful." I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face so I just cuddled into her side and finished my drink. Chris and Mick came over to us asking us to dance we shrugged at each other before I took Chris's hand while Britt went with Mick. On the dance floor I faced Britt as I danced with chris, and she did the same dancing with Mick, we were dancing with the guys but for each other. I watched at she sexily dropped to the floor before sliding her way slowly back up Mick, she winked at me as she did so. The jealousy grew again and I couldn't stop myself from pulling her to me and slipping my tongue into her mouth showing everyone she was mine. We knew from then that it was only a good Idea to dance with each other or together as a group.

"Hey Santana, can I steal your girl for a dance."

"Sure V but no funny business." Ryan held his hand out to me when they walked off, LMFAO's sexy and I know it came on. When we danced together it was fun and I could tell he was a genuine person. When the song ended Britt was back to claim me in seconds pulling me into her front. I wrapped my arms around her neck backward as we swayed like this for the next song. We went back to the bar for another drink the same again before going back to the booth where everyone was now sitting. I sat on Britt's knee, which is the best seat in the house. She kissed my cheek every now and then whilst we were sitting here. I jumped up wanting a shot or two so I went to the bar ordering a tray of tequila which they gave me limes and salt to go with.

"Hey babe" I placed the tray down on the table people went to take a shot but I stopped them and straddled Britt's waist somehow without showing everyone in the club my thong .

"So that's where you went."

"Tilt your head." she did as I asked so I bent down licking her neck feeling her shiver before I opened a sachet of salt pouring it on. I placed the lime in her mouth before picking up the shot. "Ready." she nodded with her eyes shut. I licked my way slowly up her neck gathering the salt on my tongue, sucking the last bit into my mouth making her groan. I downed the shot before taking the lime between my teeth biting down into the sour fruit. I quickly took it out my mouth shuddering it the taste before capturing Britt's lips. Our tongues twined and I pressed my center closer to hers. When we pulled back we had been in our own little world long enough for everyone else to take their shot leaving the last one for Britt.

"Can I." She asked gesturing to my neck I nodded giving her more access. She took my invitation but she started at shoulder and stopped at my collar bone. She did the same as I did in preparing. As soon as her tongue was back on my skin I grabbed the back of her head keeping it attached there. but it worked for me when she licked all the salt along to the dip in my collar bone before sucking hard there, I let out a moan which turned all the heads on our table to us but I had my eyes closed in pleasure I didn't notice. she too the shot then the lime out of my mouth biting down before kissing my with the fruit still in her mouth, we passed the fruit between our mouths while we kissed. When we pulled back I took the skin out of my mouth and putting it on the table it was then we realized everyone was looking at us.

"Wow."

"Lacey shut up." I buried my self into Britt's chest.

"Who would have thought little Santana could basically have sex in a club."

"We did not have sex."

"No but it was definitely as hot."

"Ewww Lacey. I'm gonna take my girl to the dance floor." I stood up holding out my hand for Britt which she gladly took. We danced and drank the night away until two o'clock and I was definitely drunk and very horny which meant I was all over Britt but she didn't seem to mind. Britt and I got in a cab while V and Lace went home with the Ryan and Kate. I clung to Britt in the cab placing kisses all over any bit of skin I could get at. I finally just captured her lips keeping them until we reached Tia Adriana's house. I pulled out my wallet about to give the cab driver the money but Britt had already given him the money. We got out the cab stumbling up the pathway to the door. "Hey you shouldn't have paid."

"I just want to be with you in bed." she kissed the back of my neck whilst I tried to get the door open with the spare key. We stumbled upstairs to the guest room, I got her dress over her head in a matter of seconds and pinned her against the wall we kissed, it was sloppy but still full of love. She managed to get me out my dress and pinned me two the dresser so I wrapped my legs around her hips she lifted me up and pressed me down on the bed I loved the way our breasts felt pressed together.

Ungh my head hurts I tried to roll over but Britt had her arms wrapped tightly around me. Oh my god I'm naked. I looked up off of Britt's breast's to see her still asleep, We're both naked and I'm freaking out I have to wake her up.

"Britt, wake up." I wiggled on top of her which woke her instantly. She smiled up at me when she realized it was me she placed a small kiss on my forehead and loosened her grip ever so slightly so I could snuggle further into her and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Morning Love."

"Morning, did we." I motioned between our bodies.

"I really hope not because I don't rember much after I had you pinned to the bed."

"Me either."

"Do you still have your hymen." I nodded. "I can check if you want, but I understand if you don't want me all up in your business yet."

"No please check." She let go of me and I got off her she sat in front of me.

"Spread your legs please babe." I did a little bit. "Babe, what's wrong, I've seen you in the shower and the bath."

"I just don't want you to be replused or anything."

"Love, I won't be your beautiful and I always think women are pretty please I just want to know that I didn't do that drunk and I can't remember. I never wanted for our first time to be a drunken fuck up."

"Okay just do it." I nodded to reassure her it was okay. She pulled my legs open so she had full veiw of my downstairs. She moved my lips open with her fingers making me shudder in pleasure. "Britt." I moan and I knew I was getting wet she had to get out of there and soon.

"We're fine."

"Really."

"Yeah, you still have your delicious cherry in your delicious pussy." she told me when she was finally back up the top of the bed with me.

"Britt, you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do I could smell you getting aroused and it was mouthwatering I just wanted to taste you."

"So you would want to do that."

"What, go down on you of course." I smiled I hope she would let me two, ever since I had started having fantasies about being with another women I had always wanted to go down on them. I rolled over to snuggle into her still naked. My eyes fell to the clock on the bedside table.

"Babe its almost eleven and our flight is at half two." We got up, slipping our dresses back on before walking downstairs where Lacey was now walking through the door. "Good night?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Yes I'm seeing her again on Friday."

"Great well we have to go, I'll see you at Christmas." She hugged me and Britt before going upstairs and back to bed.

"Babe are you packed."

"Yeah I packed Yesterday before you picked me up."

"Well we can just pick your stuff up on the way to the airport. Come on I need coffee." We walked into my house where Mami already had a pot of coffee waiting for us. "I love you Mami." I told her walking straight to the coffee pot. I poured Britt and I a mug giving it to her along with the milk and sugar.

"Babe where's Spencer."

"SPENCER!" I shouted. I heard little footsteps run down the stairs.

"Mami, your back."

"I am baby, are you ready to go back home."

"Yep I wanna show Auntie Cedes that I read this book she held up her Green Eggs and Ham book. "Mami I finished it. Abuela helped me a bit though."

"That's okay everyone asks for help sometimes sweetie." She wandered back through to the living room as Mami placed a ham and cheese omelet in front of Britt and I.

"Who's taking us to the airport Mami."

"Me be ready to go in half an hour."

"Okay and we have to go to Britt's to get her stuff."

"That's fine." We finished our omelets pretty quick before going up to my room and getting ready, We had separate showers and dressed in sweatpants and and a plain hoodie hers was green whilst I had my orange one.

"Babe do you wanna make sure you have everything." I checked around my room for anything I had already packed the bag I had taken to Lacey's in my suitcase on top of everything. The only thing I knew I had to stuff in my carry on bag was the book I bought yesterday.  
Once everything was sorted we were packed into the car and waiting outside Brittany's watching her say goodbye to her Mom and Dad. She kissed them both before running with her suitcase back to the car. Everything was smooth after that even the plane ride which I was thankful for. When we all got back to my apartment we decided Britt should stay the night and have a new york movie night with Chinese. Britt was busy scoffing down the Sweet and Sour chicken whilst I was doing the same with the Lemon chicken, but Spencer was on the floor beneath us eating her chicken chow mien like a lady really should. I was happy Britt and I felt comfortable not to hide the way we ate or ate at all. I couldn't stand when I dated Naomi that I would take her out to eat and she would only eat a mouthful of a full sized portion and yet she never payed. We were camped out on the couch watching Emperor's New Groove. As soon as the film finished Spencer told us she was going to bed and I was absolutely shattered so I just followed her and kissed her goodnight before going back down the hall where Britt met me half way having switched off everything and having the same thought as me dragged me too my bedroom.

"Britt what are you wearing to sleep."

"Babe I only ever wear stuff when I'm here, Would you be uncomftable naked."

"Actually that would be great I just want to be close to you." We stripped off and got into bed with Britt spooning me from behind.

"San, can we not have sex until I have my cast off."

"Yeah sure any reason why."

"I don't want you to remember it with me wearing a dodgy cast that brings up bad memories."

"If that's what you want." She nodded against my back placing a soft kiss against my shoulder.

"Goodnight San, I love you."

"Goodnight Britt, I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Santana Pov

The last week went by as normal and I sorted my college course transfer out so I was set to start criminal law and minoring in law and english starting January. Since it's the first of December I promised Spencer we could go get a christmas tree and decorate the apartment.

"Mami when's Britty coming over, I want to get the best tree. "

"When she's finished teaching Hip Hop."

"When will that be." I looked at the clock and it was nearly half eleven so it would be another half an hour before the class finished and another ten minutes before she would get here.

"Soon baby, how about we go watch some Spongebob till she get's here."

"Okay." We snuggled on the couch watching an episode of Spongebob with my daughter, I swear I don't know how Britt can sit and watch this with her all the time, I wanted to smash the TV as soon as the guy asked 'are you ready kids.' I was glad when it finished but now I had the annoying tune stuck in my head.

"Spongbob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob, SquarePaaaantssss." Spencer sang following me to my bedroom where I took off my sweats and changed into some jeans and a hoodie with my leather jacket then I topped it with my Nike high tops.

"Spencer can you go put on some jeans and a top its too cold to be wearing your dresses still."

"Don't I look pretty." Her bottom lip poked out.

"Spencer you always look beautiful, but Britt's gonna be here soon so you need to be ready for her and it's cold outside."

"Okay Mami." She ran out the room and to her own, she always did what I wanted faster if I mentioned Britt. I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair , putting my black over sized beanie on, when there was a knock at the door and then it my turn to run to the door. I knew it was Britt on the other side of the door by the way she knocked. I opened the door and grabbed her by the collar of her T-shirt bringing her down to my lips. We shared soft kisses in my doorway until Spencer bounded over to us.

"Britty." Spencer pulled on Britt's jeans getting her attention.

"Yeah Spence."

"Can I have a piggy back to the tree place."

"Sure little S." She pulled Spencer onto her hip then round onto her back. "Babe where we going for the tree."

"Well I'm gonna get an artificial one so anywhere and I need some Decorations since I have nothing here."

"Okay well how about we just go to the mall then we can find all sorts."

"Perfect Babe your a genius." I took her hand until we got to the car but she gabbed mine again as soon as we were driving. Spencer was back on Britt's back as soon as we were out the car. We went into the home store which seemed to have and assortment of fake trees.

"Spencer come on you have to get off Britt to find the best tree." She nodded and waited for Britt to crouch down so she could get off. Once she was off her back I pulled Britt to me wrapping and arm round her waist as we followed Spencer around the store until she found the perfect tree.

"Mami can we get this one." She pointed to a six ft pink tree.

"I think we should get a green one, baby some of the decorations won't look right with a pink tree but everything looks great on a green one." She walked into the isle where all the the trees where green studying each picture of the tree before moving onto the next.

"Ive decided."

"Okay which one do you want."

"That one." She pointed to the 4ft green tree, it was perfect for my apartment.

"Okay we can get that one you sure that's the one you want."

"Yeah it's small but perfect just like our family."

"Yeah it is baby girl, do you want to pay for it."

"Yes please." I took her up to the till with me on my hip while Britt carried the boxed tree by it's handle. The woman scanned it and asked us for thirty dollars which I gave to Spencer who than gave it to the woman

"You have a beautiful family." she told me as she handed me my receipt.

"Thanks." I would love to be a family with Britt. Britt took the tree and put it in the car whilst Spence and I just waited "Okay where to now."

"How about there." Britt pointed to a shop that was filled with baubles, tinsel and what not.

"Sure but I dunno about you but how about we go get something to eat, But I'm paying." I stuck my tongue out her but she captured it between her lips sucking on it making me moan. "Britt you can't do that in public."

"I just did come on, I'm in the mood for McDonald's how about you Spence."

"Yeah Britty I want a happy meal, Mami can I get one."

"Sure, whatever you want." Britt got her double cheeseburger meal with a strawberry milkshake whilst Spencer got a cheeseburger happy meal and strawberry milkshake. I got a chicken nugget meal feeling like the odd one out I even just got a water.

"San you got to try this." She took the lid off her milkshake dipping a fry holding it out me."

"Eww gross why would you do that."

"Just try it." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth accepting the food. I chewed inspecting the flavour it wasn't that bad but I wouldn't eat all my fries like that. "Taste like waffles."

"Not really Babe but it's not that bad." She kissed me before going back to my food, I looked to Spencer who was sat there dipping her own fries into her milkshake with a smile on her face. She really does copy everything Britt does. Spencer giggled when Britt and I fed each other fries but we knew we couldn't act like this too much with her around I felt bad like we we're constantly leaving her out.

"Spencer can I have a bite of your burger in exchange for a chicken nugget."

"Sure Mami." She handed me her burger which I took the biggest bite I could smiling at her with my mouth full as she looked at me with her mouth hanging open. "Mami, that was a really big bite I should get two nuggets for that. I gave her two and she went back to eating happily. Britt and shared a look which told me she knew why I had just done that. She kissed the side of my head before taking a bite of her burger.

"So Baby girl what do you want on the top of the tree."

"A Star."

"Gold or Silver."

"Gold Duh."

"Spencer watch your attitude."

"Sorry Mami."

"It's okay now what about everything you want to put on the tree."

"Can I just pick in the shop." I nodded finishing off my food.

"Spencer you Santa is here today, if your not good for your Mami I can go tell him or you can go tell him youve been good when we're finished getting decorations."

"You know Santa." She nodded with a tight lipped smile. "I'll be good I swear, can we please go see him after."

"We'll see. " Just seeing Britt interact with Spencer made me fall further in love with her. I leaned into her neck placing a small kiss there before whispering that I loved her. We put our rubbish in the bin and walked back to the shop taking the long way to show Spencer Santa was in fact in here in the mall today. She gulped and grabbed onto my hand, I knew no matter how she behaved I would be taking her to see Santa even if it was just some pervy guy in a costume I wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Once we got to the shop I picked up a basket and followed Spencer with Britt holding my waist.

"Mami can I get this." she held up multi-coloured tinsel.

"Baby get what ever you want if I think we should get something different I'll tell you." She hugged my stomach before scanning the isles. She picked up two small snow globes and some plain flashing lights for the tree. When we walked into the next isle it was filled with ever colour of bauble possible. She sensibly picked a large pack of different sized glass silver baubles which I changed for plastic just in case. We finally got to topper part of the store there were many types of angels and stars but Spencer picked a perfect sized gold star.

"Hey babe can you go get me some tinsel to decorate the apartment with."

"Yeah I'll be right back." I kissed her softly before turning back to Spencer.

"How about we get some candy canes and some chocolate reindeer for the tree as well."

"Yes please." She picked up a pack of green and a pack of red candy canes while I got the chocolate reindeer I also picked up a pack of snow men you can never have too much sugar at Christmas. We mad our way over to the checkout and stood inline waiting for our turn. Britt showed up holding silver and gold thick tinsel and a rectangle thing.

"Hey what's that."I nodded towards it.

"Oh it's an advent calender for Spencer I figured if she didn't already have one what's the harm in two."

"Thanks Britt I totally forgot about advent calenders." Once we had paid for everything we walked back to Santa's Grotto. "Spencer since you've been good you can go see Santa but you know that he'll know if your naughty and Britt will tell him herself if your are." She nodded bouncing up and down.

"I'll be good Mami I promise." We stood in line for about ten minutes until it was Spencer's turn, I could tell she was scared so I took her hand walking in with her.

"Well hello young lady, how about you come tell Santa want for Christmas." She looked at me and I nodded smiling at her as she walked towards the man in the suit. He picked her up placing her on his lap.

"I don't want anything except for my Mami to be happy and for Britty to come live with us. Oh and maybe a kitten." I giggled at her last answer but my heart clenched at the other two, maybe I could make all her wishes come true.

"Well I will see what I can do for you. How about you have a present for now since you've been such a good girl this year." He pulled out a pink wrapped present from his sac and gave it to her, I loved watching her eyes light up like they just did.

"Thanks Santa." She jumped off his lap and took my hand running to where Brittany was standing. "Look what Santa gave me."

"Wow Spencer that's awesome, but don't open it until we get home we don't want you to lose it." She held it tight to her chest as she walked in front of Britt and I towards the car.

"Babe, do you want to come ice skating with Spencer and I tonight after we've finished decorating." I whispered when we got to the car Spencer was already strapping herself in.

"I would love to Sweetheart."

"Great don't tell Spencer though." She winked at me as she opened her door and got in. We got in the apartment and we ready to go or at least Spencer was.

"Come on Mami, I wanna start making it look pretty."

"Give me a minute baby." I took my shoes and jacket off at the door as Britt kissed up my neck. "Britt she's getting impatient."

"I have a minute so let me use it properly." She turned me round capturing my lips and pushing me against my door. She swiped her tongue against my lip, opening my mouth I met her half way tangling our tongues together. I moaned as she sucked on my tongue, teasing me. We pulled apart resting our foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me softly one last time before dragging me to the living room where Spencer had spread everything out on the table. I built the tree in a few minutes while Britt and Spence taped Tinsel around the rooms. "Babe, Spencer do you want anything to drink."I asked opening the fridge but I didn't realize Britt was behind me when I asked.

"I already told you, but your not on the menu." I jumped when she whispered in my ear licking the shell when she finished. She reached over me pulling out two waters kissing my cheek before going back to Spencer.

I closed the fridge leaning back against the bench with my eyes closed after putting the kettle on. I knew I wanted Britt, in more ways than one and I definitely trusted her to take my virginity. I guess I can wait a week and a half for her to get that cast off. I thought about what Spencer asked for Christmas, I could definitely be happy I already am, with Spencer I'm happy but with Brittany it's like I couldn't be happier. Now the kitten as much as I wasn't a pet person a cat wouldn't be so bad they clean themselves and they shit in a box I could definitely be alright with a kitten but Britt moving in, I wasn't to sure but without a doubt I knew I wanted it and it would be practical in case my classes were late, she could look after Spencer. I just think I might be rushing the relationship if I ask that, yes I know we love each other but would she even want to live with me and Spencer, being in a relationship with someone who has a child is hard enough but living with them is even more straining. But this is Britt she loves spending time with Spencer, I'll just have to ask Tina and Mike they would know if she would jump into this with two feet. I added a peppermint tea to my boiling water walking to the living room which was now looking more festive the only thing left to do was decorate the tree.

"Mami come on I wanna decorate the tree we was waiting for you."

"Okay, okay lets start." We started with the lights wrapping them round the tree before we gave Spencer full rein on how to wrap the tinsel. Once it was perfect in her eyes we added the baubles, chocolate and candy canes.

"Britt pick me up I wanna put the star on the top."

"I can't do that, maybe your Mami can lift you." I nodded and I picked her up under the arms so she could place it on the tree. The room was perfect.

"Spencer how about we watch 'Mickey's once upon a christmas',before we go out. "

"Yes please." I sorted everything whilst Britt got popcorn. "Mami were we going."

"We're gonna go get some dinner then Britt and I have a surprise for you." She smiled snuggling between my legs, into my stomach. When Britt came back she slipped in behind me kissing my cheek before placing the bowl of popcorn in front of Spencer. It already felt so domestic. I snuggled further into Britt as she wrapped her self around me. Spencer was munching away at the popcorn interested in the film whilst I concentrated on the movements Britt's fingertips made along my arm drawing goosebumps. I guess we fell asleep during the film since Spencer was now shaking us awake.

"MAMI, BRITTY WAKE UP."

"Sorry baby girl."

"You said we were going out after the movie and the movie has finished." She folded her arms and did a very Lopez like stare.

"Let us just get ready and we'll go, as for you you need a hoodie and your hat and gloves." We stood up about to leave the room

"Fine."

"Spencer, what's wrong with you seriously, why the attitude." I spun round using the tone I only used in high school.

"You didn't let me stay at Ivy's last night."

"That's because we were decorating the apartment today and I was going to let her stay tomorrow but if you keep this up I'll ring Kurt and Blaine, so you can tell Ivy yourself that she can't stay since you were a naughty girl and I bet Santa won't bring you the presents you asked for."

"What does it matter he never brings me anything anyway." She shrunk back into the girl I had found on the streets.

"Spencer, you have a new life Santa takes that into fact and he even told you he would try so if your good you may get what you want."

"Sorry I'll go get changed, please let Ivy stay tomorrow."

"I'll think about it." I walk into my room with Brittany trailing behind as soon as she shut the door she dragged me to the bed lying down and wrapping me up in her like my own personal cocoon. I don't know how she knew I needed this but I'm glad she did. "Britt I don't know what to do even if she does misbehave I don't think I could ever punish her, she's had enough of that to last her a life time."

"Babe, your doing fine, just be her mother. You know exactly what she's been through and you would never harm her, she knows this but that doesn't mean she can get away with anything you can ground her like you did for pushing the twins in Lima just find your way of being an all-round loving parent. San your perfect with her, I love you so much and the way you act with her was part of the reason I fell for you." She kissed my forehead before I moved my body so I could get at her lips. As soon as our lips touched I let out a noise that was in between a whine, whimper and a moan. I needed as much of her as I could get right now we pressed as close as we could into each other and kept kissing until we needed air.

"Thank you." We stayed wrapped together for another minute until we have to get ready. I Britt borrowed my blue Super dry hoodie whilst I wore my green one. We both slipped our leather jackets on top and grabbed our shoes, I lent her my other black beanie and a pair of gloves. Spencer was sat on the couch waiting for us dressed in her Lopez hoodie.

"I'm sorry Mami, I didn't mean to be bad." I bent down to her height

"I know baby but can you tell me when your upset that way I can try to help." She nodded hugging me before kissing my cheek. We got in the car when I realized I wasn't sure where we were going to eat. "Babe what do you want to eat."

"I guess any diner would be fine." I pulled up to the curb next to the diner we usually eat at. I payed the meter before we walked into the diner where Sally seated us.

"Oh I remember you, next time you see your friend tell him I had a great night and would love to do it again." She told Britt. I watched as her face dropped slightly before she looked back at me.

"He wasn't my friend he was my boyfriend but your welcome to him." Sally's mouth dropped open moving like a fish.

"I am so sorry he said you were his best friend and that's all."

"Don't worry you weren't the first but you are the first to apologize so it's okay."

"Right well I'm still sorry but I can see your much happier now than you were that day I saw you with him. Anyway can I get you any drinks."

"Yeah can I get a caramel Latte." Britt ordered before Sally looked at me.

"Coffee black." then to Spencer

"Strawberry milkshake."

"No Spencer you had one already today."

"Sorry can I have Apple juice please." She nodded walking off.

"Babe you okay."

"I'm more than okay, just promise me never cheat on me or if you do be straight with me."

"Britt I won't I promise." I brought our entwined hands up kissing the back of hers. She took hers out of my own. At first I felt rejected until it was wrapped around my shoulder pulling me into her she placed a small kiss in my hair whispering a small thank you. Just then Sally came back with our drinks and a colouring book for Spencer. We ordered our meals Spencer got a kids hot dog meal while Britt and I got veggie and chicken tacos to share.

"Mami look, I want a kitten that looks just like this." I looked at the black and white kitten she had coloured in.

"We'll just have to see what Santa brings." I grabbed my phone typing out a note when Spencer went back to colouring. _'Do you know anywhere I can get a kitten.'_ She nodded. _'Can we go this week.'_ Again she nodded. I kissed her softly for a minute until I felt my insecurities crawl up the back of my neck, I thought I was alright with kissing her in public but I guess I had a limit. She combed her fingers through my hair as we sat watching Spencer colour while waiting for our food. She kissed my hairline as Sally set down our food.

"Oh now I get why your so happy."

"Yeah, you got a problem with it."

"No definitely not my sister's gay.I know this may seem a bit rash but you don't think I could get your number's, she's having a hard time dealing with it and there's only so much I can say to her to try make her see that it's alright." I wrote my number down on a napkin.

"Here, how old is your sister."

"Fourteen, our parents died five years ago, so she lives with me."

"Okay maybe she could call me and we could all meet here and have a talk."

"Thank you so much." She smiled walking away leaving us to our food. Britt and I and swapped two of our taco's each, she took my thumb which had some salsa on into her much sucking off the sauce.

"Britt, you can't do that to me."

"What sweetie I was just cleaning you up." She winked at me teasing me as I blushed.

"Mami stop making googly eyes at Britty." She snapped me out of my Brittany trance. "Can you put some tomato sauce on my hot dog and my plate."

"Sure sweetie." I took her plate and Picked the bottle of ketchup squirting it on the side of her plate and a line on her hot dog. She thanked me before picking up the hot dog taking a huge bite. I shook my head smiling before I did the same with one of my tacos. "Spence does it really matter what colour kitten Santa brings you."

"No I just want a healthy kitten." I smiled finishing my last bite. We finished up soon after and called Sally over for the bill.

"It's taken care of."

"What, how."

"Let's just say it's my way of saying thank you and sorry.

"Sally, I had my cousin when I came out it helped to have someone older with experience I don't mind speaking to your sister and I won't take this out your pay check."

"Sally, thanks here's your tip." Britt handed her thirty dollar. We quickly got up and walked to the door as she was still debating what to do.

"Oh I'm Brittany and she's Santana." We giggled getting in the car and drove off waving to Sally as she reached the door. When we reached central park I parked up.

"Mami are we going ice skating."

"Yeah baby girl we are."

"Yey." She bounced in her seat before we got out. Britt and a walked with our arms around each others waists whilst Spencer Skipped ahead of us. I giggled with Britt at my daughters actions. I paid for our rentals since Britt payed for dinner. they had already changed their shoes and were putting their skates on whilst I had just finished paying.

"Mami hurry up."

"Why don't you and Britt go on the Ice, I'll meet you on there. " They nodded giggling at themselves almost tripping on the rubber when walking in the skates.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone." A man sat down next to me.

"I'm not alone I'm here with the two blondes on the ice."

"Well they can wait a little longer while I talk to you." He looked extremely sleasy.

"Not really."

"Come one babe give me a chance."

"I'm taken." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Well your boyfriend isn't here."

"Yeah but I am." Britt grit her teeth from behind the man.

"And, can't you see I'm trying to get wih your friend."

"Well I'd appreciate if you would fuck off and stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"Oh your a Dyke no wonder you couldn't see I'm the best catch in New York."

"Stop being mean to my Mami." Spencer ran over hitting the man in the stomach.

"Spencer." She stopped and came to me. "Britt can you take her back on the ice I'll be there in a minute." I kissed her softly before turning back to the asshole. "Now will you fuck off, go be a jackass to someone else before I ring my mother and get you done for sexual harassment." I walked off and on to the ice where Spencer was skating in circles in front of Britt who was leaning against the side watching me. I skated over to her stopping in between her legs, I grabbed the back of her neck pulling her lips to me. "I told you super hero Britt is so hot." I pulled her back to me asking for entrance with my tongue. She granted straight away letting me explore her mouth.

"Mami stop kissing Britty, come skate with me." I pulled back from Britt pressing on last soft kiss to her perfect lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her along with Spencer and I. We skated for an hour or so but it was definitely until my feet hurt and my camera had ran out of memory. We drove back to my apartment and settled down with some hot chocolate.

"Spencer Britt has something for you."

"Really." Britt nodded getting the advent calender, she gave it her.

"Here, it's to count down the days till Christmas, you can open number one." Spencer smiled brightly looking for the number. Once she found it she opened the door to reveal a chocolate robin.

"Thanks Britty." she hugged her waist before sitting on the floor watching Scooby Doo with her own hot chocolate. Britt and I snuggled on the couch, she was pressed to the back of the couch with me in front of her she wrapped her arm around my waist and I entangled our fingers and our legs. Today was amazing except for a few little bumps. Soon after Spencer finished her drink she kissed mine and Britt's cheeks telling us she was going to bed.

"Babe can we go cuddle naked." I wanted her skin on mine.

"Absolutely." We giggled through our kisses on the way to my room, we stripped as fast as possible and jumping under the covers. Our legs were tangled as were our tongues, I was releasing moans left right and center, our breasts were mashed together making this so much better. I pulled back just wanting to talk and cuddle because if she kept this up I would be making sure she took my virginity tonight. We panted into each others mouths, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"I love you, god I love you please don't leave me."

"I love you too so much I promise no matter what happens I will never leave you or Spencer."

"So where we gonna go for the kitten."

"I used to volunteer at the NYCDS when I was at Julliard, they had litters of kittens coming in almost every week we can check there."

"Great, now I just have to make her last wish come true an buy her some other presents I hope she'll like."

"Oh yeah, what's her other with."

"Nope that's a surprise." I kissed her again but it was just sweet and soft no tongue it showed our love. "Babe I know you said we could only have sex when you get you cast off and I know I'm ready so can we."

"I would love to but I want to make it special, maybe we could ask Kurt to keep Spencer the Friday after I get it off and then I could take you out."

"No matter where or how it happens it will be special because it's with you but if you want to spoil me, I won't stop you." She giggled stroking my cheek.

"I want to spoil you for the rest of your life." Wow I wasn't the only one who was thinking about the future.

"That can be arranged." I pulled her back to me and we spent the rest of the night sharing soft kisses, smiles and I love you's until we fell asleep in the same position.

I woke up Sunday morning to Britt watching me whilst stroking the hair from my face.

"Creep." I giggled at her.

"It's not creepy when your watching live art, your beautiful when you sleep."

"Just when I sleep."

"Always , just you look peaceful when your sleeping." she leaned down slightly and I leaned up meeting her halfway. Our lips softly caressed each other whilst our hands explored our bodies gently.

"Morning." I bit my lip.

"Morning love. Come on we have to get up I have to teach, it's almost 8."She got up walking into the bathroom but she stopped and gave me the come hither finger, who was I to say no to that. She had already wrapped her arm and got in the shower, she grabbed me by the waist kissing me hard and lustfully, it was hot, too hot. I pulled away but Britt pressed kisses down my neck, collar bone and chest, she was bent over kissing over my breast as my hand was tangled in the mess of blonde hair keeping her against my skin. I was moaning and pushing my chest further out her tongue escaped her mouth licking softly at my erect nipple as I arched my back further, my head falling back hitting the glass wall.

"Brrrriittt, SSStopp" I needed her to stop because I was one flick away from pinning her against that wall and tasting all that was Brittany. She pulled away as soon as I asked kissing her way back to my lips. "I want you, so bad."

"I know just wait one week and five days." I nodded leaning against her as she kept me horizontal. She washed my hair and body she was careful when touching my sensitive clit and vagina but it was intimate I was becoming more and more confident about my naked body. I knew I was hot I always have been but Britt is the only one who calls me beautiful she makes me nervous but in a good way. Once we had washed each others body's we got out the shower, Britt got dressed whilst I woke Spencer and put her in the shower, she washed her hair leaving half the shampoo in it after rinsing making me rinse it for her. She went and got ready for salsa and dance, back in my room Britt was dressed in a pair of my jeans that were a bit long for me but looked perfect on her and a my blue flannel shirt. She looks so hot in my clothes. I dropped my towel putting on my white bikini Britt pressed me against my draws kissing up my neck.

"Ugh Babe you can't wear that if you don't want me jump you."

"Self-control Baby."

"I don't have any when it comes to you."

"Too bad. " I winked at her slipping on a white T-shirt and dark ripped skinny jeans. I grabbed my black lacy underwear set, making sure Britt got an eyeful before stuffing it in my bag. When I looked back at Britt her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were set on my bag. "Babe your drooling." I teased her.

"You can't do that to me, it's not fair all I'm gonna be thinking about is you soaking wet in that white bikini and then you getting dressed in that sexy lace set in the locker room, that locker room with you in it is like one of my big fantasies." She blushed revealing that.

"Oh really, and what would you do to me in that locker room." I wanted to dig further into her fantasy and maybe we could do that. I walked up to her smirking at her as I twirled a piece of her hair between my fingers.

"I would have you naked with your legs wrapped around my waist as I had you pressed up against those lockers with my fingers buried deep inside you." She kept her eyes locked on my own as she told me. I shuddered as I realized how much the fantasy turned me on and that I wanted to fulfill it.

"Well maybe one day you wish will come true." I winked at her before walking out the room and into the kitchen where Spencer was waiting for breakfast.

"Hey baby what do you want for breakfast." I kissed the top of her head.

"Lucky Charms please." I poured three bowl's knowing Britt would want the same and since we had little over half an hour. Spence and I were already at the table eating our breakfast when Britt finally graced us with her presence. She kissed both Spencer and I on the top of our heads before sitting opposite us and dug into her own bowl. "Brugty Moginh."

"Spencer don't talking with your mouthful." She swallowed before apologizing. Once we were all finished I dumped the dishes in the dishwasher before we grabbed our coats and bags, we walked to the studio in a little under ten minutes giving Britt enough time to get changed and get the studio sorted with Mike.

"Babe could I talk to you for a minute." I looked at her confused as she took me to her office leaving Spencer with Mike.

"What's wrong."

"I need to get changed and I wanted to know how you felt about Spencer Seeing me in that state."

"Honestly Babe I don't mind, I mean if your not comfortable then just sit her with someone."

"I don't want something to happen to her when I'm not there and I'm fine with it but I wanted to know how you felt."

"Seriously Babe I want to be able to have baths together all of us at one point and she may see you naked sooner or later so why would I care whether she sees you now or later. She's seen me and there is no difference so it's fine but thank you for asking." I leaned in connecting our lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you for trusting me."

"Always, now come on I wanna get my jacuzzi on." She laughed as we left her office. "You know Babe I may just have thought up my own fantasy in your office I smirked walking through to the locker rooms with Tina and Quinn.

"S how's you and Brittany going." Quinn asked smirking.

"We're great, more than great." I blushed.

"OH MY GOD you had sex." She shouted and it echoed off the room.

"No, no we haven't."

"But your glowing. So it must be something big." Tina commented as we walked to the jacuzzi.

"There maybe something." I blushed again sinking into the water.

"You totally love her." Quinn squealed and I ducked my head to my chest.

"Yes I do, we love each other."

"When did this happen." Tina piped in

"Thanksgiving."

"Awe you guys are adorable." Latinos aren't supposed to blush yet I couldn't stop.

"Okay but I need your advice, I want her to move in with me at Christmas." I rushed it out like pulling off a band-aid.

"Wow S that's amazing."

"Yeah how are you gonna do it."

"So you guys think I should definitely ask her, it's not to fast."

"With other couples yes, but you and Brittany it's perfect."

"Do you think she'll say yes."

"YES." They both screamed at me like it was the most obvious thing to everyone but me.

"Okay so moving on Quinn how's things with Puck."

"Noah is a perfect gentlemen."

"Really since when."

"I we've only been on two dates but her was lovely on both accounts." I giggled Puck was totally whipped.

"Back to you when are you going to have sex."

"I want to now, I have this confidence that comes put of nowhere when I'm with her but we're waiting till she has her cast off."

"Oh S your such a horny bitch."

"Shut up Q."

"What about you T anything new." I asked trying to get the attention off me.

"Nope nothing yet."

"Awe sweetie it'll happen when it happens." Q tried to comfort her.

"I know I just want a family with Michael." We all cuddled sitting in silence for a while. After an hour in the jacuzzi we got in the pool swimming a few laps before getting out all together. We got changed before heading back to the reception area and walking to Starbucks three stores down. Spencer's last class didn't get out for another half an hour so we grabbed a drink. I ordered a Venti Cappuccino whilst they ordered chai latte's.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guy's I got it sorted on Friday, I'm swapping majors so I will be starting Criminal law in january."

"Wow S everything seems to be working out." They were both happy for me.

"Quinn can I have Puck's number I wanna give him a call."

"Sure." She handed me the phone so I copied the number, giving her phone back before pressing call. He picked up after the first two rings.

"Hello Puckasaurus speaking."

"Bloody hell Fuckerman is that how you answer the phone."

"Always happy to hear from you Lezpez, what can I do for you."

"My kid wants to learn the guitar would you be willing to give her lessons."

"Of course but she'll need a 1/2 sized guitar."

"Yeah I was planning to get her one for Christmas."

"Great just give me a call and we'll set everything up."

"Thanks Noah."

"Anytime Santana." We hung up I was glad I got that sorted, I checked my watch seeing we had literally thirty seconds to get back before Spencer's class finished, I downed the rest of my coffee before we walked back to the studio. In the dance hall Britt, Spence and Ivy were doing a dance routine to say a little prayer.

"Hey I thought I was allowed in on this dance session."

"Mami, no it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Baby it was a surprise and your were great come on what song is next, I wanna jam with you girls."

"Babe how about you sing us Valerie since you rock that." Britt pulled me to her front kissing my neck I nodded before she let me go to turn the song on. The opening beats started and it just charged something inside of me and I was suddenly back on that stage in high school. It felt amazing. After singing a few more song with them we decided it was time to go but we swung by the store picking up the groceries for tonight and for the next week or so. When we got back to the apartment I chucked on some turkey dinosaurs and potato letters for the girls while I made Britt and I a cheese, ham and spinach panini. We settled in the living room with our food whilst the girls watched some Barbie film. After a few hours of cuddling on the couch with Britt, I had to get up to prepare the chicken roast for tonight.

"So how was your time with Quinn and Tina." Britt asked as she followed me to the kitchen.

"Good, Puck agreed to teach Spencer guitar so I know I can get her one for Christmas."

"That's great babe." I nodded whilst buttering the chicken. Without even asking or realizing what she was doing she started to wash the dishes.

"Britt you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to." She washed up whilst I finished preparing the chicken. Once it was in the oven I turned to where Britt was just finishing up.

"Why are you so perfect."

"I think your mistaking me with yourself." I giggled at her answer before wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning my head on her back. "Babe you alright."

"Yeah, just everything's so perfect." We stood like this for a while just wrapped up in our own little bubble. "I don't wanna move but we need to check on the girls."

"It's fine we have tonight." I kissed the back of her neck before we both walked in on the girls who were now in the same position we were in before we went through to the kitchen the only difference was they were fast asleep. "Come on, we can go cuddle now." I allowed her to pull me to my bedroom, we lay on the bed with her spooning me from behind, I loved just being able to lie with her without any pressure.

"Britt, can you tell me about Artie." I knew it was a sore spot but I wanted to know what he did to make her happy and to make her upset.

"He was sweet and kind at first, he was the first guy to never want me for sex or so it seemed great but I guess he was just after me for sex so really your the first person who doesn't want me for sex."

"I dunno about that."

"No seriously you may want to have sex with me now but, it's not just sex. Anyway I met him through Mike, they went to high school together so he set us up not realizing what he was really like. I mean I saw the guy that he saw for the first couple of months we were together he was sweet he would pick me up to and from classes and take me out for dinner, I know he started to get pushy towards three months but it still felt nice to be treated like that. After he changed, he was always harsh towards me and treated me like I was stupid, I was treated that way in high school so I started to believe it again. After that I was like a piece of trash that was back home for him to use in anyway he wanted while he could have any other girl without me noticing. Well I started noticing and he really didn't seem bothered like he thought I wouldn't leave him and then I met you." I turned around in her arms so I could look her in the eyes.

"Well I promise you, I know that your as good as it's ever gonna get for me, Your so far out of my league I feel like if I pinch myself your just gonna disappear. So I am so glad that your mine that I will never treat you less than you deserve to be." smiled softly at me before kissing me softly pushing herself on top of me so now I was lying flat on my back with her between my legs. We kept kissing softly no tongue just soft relaxing kisses for awhile until I couldn't take it any longer and asked for permission with my tongue, nothing changed about the speed or strength it stayed loving and simple.

"I love you." She told me pulling away kissing my forehead, my cheeks and then my nose. She hopped off me going to the bathroom. I was in my Brittany trance so when I turned and saw my alarm clock seeing the time was almost five I didn't move I just sighed and waited for Britt to come back. "Babe we need to go finish dinner."

"Oh shit." I jumped up grabbing her arm pulling her to the kitchen. I grabbed the potatoes giving the new potatoes to Britt telling her to wash them then put them in a baking tray with some olive oil and rosemary putting them straight in the oven, while I peeled my own potatoes for the mash. Britt new I was behind so she moved straight on to peeling the carrots and parsnip. After ten minutes all the vegetables were prepared to be cooked when there was a knock on the door. "Babe will you go get the door whilst I wake the girls."

"Sure." She kissed on my cheek as she passed me and I woke the two sleeping children.

"Girls wake up." I shook them but they didn't move seeming to hold on tighter, so I tried again this time waking them.

"Everyone is here, can you go get ready for dinner." They rubbed the sleep out their eyes walking down the hall to Spencer's room and bathroom. Just as Sam, Mercedes, Carlos and Emily walked into the living room.

"Hey do you want anything to drink dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"You got any beer." Sam asked but the others nodded along with them.

"I think we have some in the fridge." Brittany blushed at her own mistake before rushing to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna check on dinner, the girls just woke up from a nap they should be through soon." I walked into the kitchen where Britt was uncapping a six pack of beer. I kissed the back of her neck before throwing the potatoes to be mashed in a a pan of boiling water.

"Santana, I'm sorry about what I said in there."

"And what was that."

"I told them 'we' had beer like I owned you and everything in this apartment just because your my girlfriend."

"Hey no don't do that, don't apologize for feeling that comfortable with me." I pulled her close to me. "I want you to feel that way." I really did, it would make asking her to move in with me so much easier.

"Okay." She calmed herself down kissing me before taking the beer and juice through to the living room as I added the rest of the vegtables to cook.

"Mami, I'm hungry."

"I know baby it will be done in five minutes why don't you and Ivy go set the table." I handed her the knives and forks, while I followed with the plates. After everything was cooked and prepared properly I took all the veg through to the table before telling everyone to take their seats except for Carlos who had to carry the roast. As we plated everything on to our plates Britt doing Spencer's whilst I did Ivy's, I smiled at how well she handled her.

"Auntie Cedes I read all of my books with only a little help from Mami and Britty."

"Wow Spencer your getting better I can tell maybe we can work on your maths on wednesday when you come over after school."

"Okay but can Ivy come."

"Please Miss Jones I need more help in maths too."

"No you don't but maybe you can help me help Spencer and I've told you call me mercedes outside of school." I laughed into my hand as Ivy looked down but nodded having being caught out in her lie. Looking at the two younger girls who were deep in there own conversation I thought it would be an alright time to ask.

"Sam do you know where the best place is to get a half sized guitar."

"Try notes and stuff, I always get my picks and strings there and they last longer from anywhere else, plus the guitars in the shop aren't as pricey but they are better quality which is weird."

"Thanks I'll check it out." We finished our dinner and Britt and I washed up whilst the others relaxed with another beer in the living room watching some music channel and chatting while the girls giggled and danced to the songs. I dried whilst she washed. We finished when I grabbed a handful of foam that sat on the side of the sink pressing it to her face.

"You didn't."

"Oh but I think I did." She turned the tap on cupping her hands over my head relasing the water into my hair. "BRITT." I turned the tap back on for my self before swiping ,my palm through the flow splashing the front of her face and top. Before she stuck her thumb under the tap spraying it in my direction and holding me there with her other hand "BRITT STOP." I shouted through my giggles. She turned the tap off before I turned round and she burst into more giggles when she saw that I looked like a drowned rat.

"Go get changed and dry I'll entertain our guests." She kissed my cheek smirking as she walked into the living room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank before towel drying my hair quickly. When I got back to the living room when I placed myself in Britt's Lap everyone congratulated me on my course change, we toasted with our beer before watching Superman returns. After the film ended everyone left and we promised to meet at Carlos's next week and that it was his turn to cook. We carried the sleeping girls to Spencer's room and tucked them in before going into mine and got into bed ourselves in the same attire as last night.

"Babe I need you." I called from the bed since Britt was in the bathroom. She seemed to hurry coming straight in and situating herself back between my legs as soon as she was there I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her lips to my own we shared hard but loving kisses until our lips were bruised but it didn't stop us, we just turned them soft before falling asleep in that position.


End file.
